Gotas De Agua Dulce
by WaterJuvia
Summary: [AU] Un inesperado suceso hace que dos jovenes de mundos totalmente diferentes se conozcan y ambos aprendan del otro mientras van superando los obstaculos que les presenta la vida.
1. Gota dulce en invierno

**Hola hermosuras! Hoy les traigo una historia no tan nueva pero que decidí rescribirla con mis propias palabras e ideas, la temática original no es mía, es de DragonJuvia15 y su fic se llama Gotas de hielo dulce. Ella no termino su fic nunca y por lo que me dijo no planea hacerlo, le pedí permiso para hacer de su idea algo super estructurado y con nuevas ideas porque la temática es linda y puede ser muy dulce, interesante y algo super gruvioso como las cosas que me encantan escribir.**

 **Cambie muchas cosas así que no se sorprendan y planeo cambiar más pero se que les gustará, bueno pero todo esto no sería posible si a ustedes no les gusta así que les imploro que me lo hagan saber. Bueno esto lo público hoy celebrando el día gruvia, disfrútenlo y pues a leer mis preciosos.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a Miki que está cumpliendo años este mes y le debo el regalo pasado, entonces esto es para ti. :D**

 **Aclaración: Juvia no hablara en tercera persona, todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y yo soy muy linda y sexy, ok no pero los quiero con todo el kokoro y eso me hace serlo.**

* * *

 **JUVIA**

Hace frio, ¡Demasiado! Se nota claramente que ya estamos en invierno y aunque no quiero levantarme de mi cama e ir al único trabajo que puedo conseguir con mis conocimientos y estado actual, tengo que hacerlo. ¡Demonios! es un dolor de cabeza pero tengo que ser agradecida con lo que me ha dado el destino, me miro en el espejo de mi tocador y noto que estoy más blanca de lo normal, ¡joder! Me veo terrible y aunque el mundo es un lugar cruel e injusto agregándole que probablemente me encuentro sola en este universo, nada de eso importa. Nada de eso se compara a ese hermoso astro saliendo cada día pintando el cielo de diferentes colores. Nada.

Tachó en mi calendario el día veintiuno, un día más para disfrutar. Tiendo mi cama rápidamente o bueno a toda la velocidad que mi cuerpo da, doy un paso hacía las cortinas y las abro, mi cuarto, el único en todo el apartamento es pequeño, como si fuera uno de esas casas de muñecas pero no tan bonito. Mi apartamento es diminuto, sin decir que la salida, el comedor y la cocina están en un mismo lugar acompañado al lado por un sofá cama, mi cama antes de que quedará sola. Pero no me quejo, es muy pequeño lo sé. Sin embargo, es perfecto para mí pues es mi techo propio. Alisto mi abrigo, vestido, medias de lana, botas hasta la rodilla y mi gorro de colores.

Me encuentro nuevamente con mi reflejo en el espejo, acaricio mi largó cabello y muerdo mi labio inferior, me obligo a ser fuerte, a ver hacia el futuro exactamente como mi padre hubiera querido que lo hiciera.

Me pegó una ducha rápida, ya es algo tarde y aunque quisiera estar debajo del agua caliente toda la vida ya voy retrasada por cinco minutos. Tomó la crema en mis manos y la esparzo por mi piel sumamente blanca, me visto y salgo en tiempo récord.

Mi nevera no tiene elementos muy variados y ya no quedan muchas existencias, debo ir al supermercado pero primero necesito dinero. Opto por tomar un poco de cereal con algo de fruta. Escojo la silla rosa, me siento en el comedor de plástico que queda a un pasó de la cocina y trato de disfrutar mi pequeño desayuno. Revisó la correspondencia que recogí la noche anterior: cuentas y facturas. Las dejo a un lado y tomó el periódico que me traen diariamente gracias a una suscripción ganga que pude obtener.

El encabezado es de nuevo el mismo, vuelven a hablar sobre esa familia multimillonaria que lo perdió todo. El suicidio de ese hombre debido a que no podía costear todas sus deudas dejando a su único hijo sólo y prácticamente en la calle ¿A quién le importa? Llevan más de cuatro días con esto, supérenlo. Los medios de comunicación definitivamente son unos hipócritas, ¿Qué hay de los niños con hambre que se mueren todos los días? ¿La violencia? ¿La corrupción? ¿La pobreza? ¿Los elevados costos en la salud que yo no puedo costear? Sólo muestran lo que les conviene y nos llenan la cabeza con idioteces, reinados, celebridades y gente rica. ¡Imbéciles! Volteo rápidamente la hoja antes de seguirme amargando por lo indolente que es la sociedad y la semejante importancia que le dan a cosas sin sentido.

Mi sudoku, río de la felicidad e instantáneamente recuerdo que debo tomar la dosis de nitolonib, la doctora me recomendó asociar una actividad con la dosis para no olvidarla ya que es esencial que siga las indicaciones.

Me levantó por un vaso de agua y un esfero, mientras resuelvo el ahora muy fácil juego matemático me tomó la pastilla. Verificó la hora en el reloj de pared y el tiempo que gane con la ducha rápida definitivamente lo perdí leyendo el periódico. Camino por el pasillo, llego a mi habitación y me pongo el abrigo y la bufanda. No puedo descuidarme o el cambio de clima me hará enfermar y ahora no puedo darme esos lujos, me miro en el espejo del tocador y mi aspecto no ha mejorado pero no me veo tan mal con el rubor que me aplique para cubrir mi piel tan blanquecina.

Reviso el registro del gas asegurándome que esté cerrado y desconecto todos los aparatos para ahorrar energía y evitar un incendio, tomo mi bolso, salgo de mi apartamento, el 2-B y bajo las escaleras hasta el pasillo para luego salir y respirar aire puro, aprieto la bufanda, cubro mi cuello y voy en marcha no sin antes olfatear ya el olor de pizza de champiñones y queso en "La Nostra".

Camino por toda la 110 y veo la pastelería "El Chevre" tengo que comprar pan pero mejor cuando llegue del trabajo, saludo al vigilante del "Farm Country" y en mi cabeza hago una anotación especial _"Llevar frutas, leche, jugo y algunos granos"_. Respiro por la boca y logro ver mi aliento debido a la baja temperatura, aún no ha nevado pero es cuestión de tiempo para que todo se vea blanco. Llegó finalmente a la Lexington y cruzo la calle para ir por el Downtown.

Bajando las escaleras para entrar al subterráneo siento que el piso vibra y que el metro se aproxima por el ruido, corro porque si espero los cinco minutos aproximadamente hasta que llegue el otro se me hará mucho más tarde y el señor Porla odia la impuntualidad. Choco con alguien accidentalmente ya que está bajando muy lento y le pido disculpas, ni siquiera veo su rostro pero estoy consciente de que su ropa está sucia. No escucho ninguna palabra de su parte y en ese momento no me importa, sólo lo roce, no debió haberse molestado.

Veo las registradoras y afortunadamente el número 4 sigue ahí mientras abordan las personas. Deslizo la tarjeta por la ranura y veo que la máquina no la reconoce, lo intento de nuevo, más rápido esta vez pero obtengo el mismo resultado.

Doy un paso hacia atrás e intento en la otra registradora, la máquina está a punto de ponerse en marcha.

— ¡Dios ayúdame! -Exclamo antes de gritar cualquier improperio. Aparece la señal que indica que debo pasar y empujo fuertemente el tubo, corro y sonrío al ver las puertas abiertas y yo a unos cuantos metros, el destino me sonríe el día de hoy. Desacelero el pasó, estoy sumamente cansada y odio esto, sólo baje uno cuantos escalones. A punto de llegar, faltando unos cuantos centímetros se me cierran las puertas en la cara e inmediatamente llevo mi mirada al frente para que el conductor me vea, se compadezca de mí y abra las puertas. Sé que se ríe de mí y se va sin mí.

¡Diablos! Ahora se me hará tarde y el negrero de mi jefe me molestara por esto, escucho un golpe y veo que es la persona con la que me tropecé, el hombre saltó la registradora para meterse en la estación. Lo ignoro, no lo delatare ya que no debe tener para un viaje y yo no lo puedo ayudar porque tengo el dinero contado de esta quincena.

Me resigno y camino hacia el fondo de la estación, me gusta hacerme en el vagón de atrás porque la mayoría de las veces está desocupado ya que la gente no camina hasta allí porque les da flojera. Me siento en la banca situada en la pared no sin antes ver el tablero para conocer en cuantos minutos llega el siguiente tren, ¡Cinco minutos! Ya que carajos.

Veo al hombre con el que me tropecé hace poco caminando a mi dirección y aprieto las mangas de mi abrigo algo nerviosa. Esa chaqueta que trae puesta estoy segura de haberla visto en algún lado y en ese instante lo recuerdo. Hace dos días mi vecino del 2-C botó a la basura esa prenda porque se le había roto la manga y ya no podía ponerle más parches. El hombre pasa en frente mío y me doy cuenta que si es la misma chaqueta, que muy probablemente es alguien que vive en la calle y que la tomo porque está haciendo mucho frio.

Su cabello es negro y aunque su ropa y cara están sucias me doy cuenta que es un joven. Rápidamente desvió la mirada, va a pensar que soy una imprudente y una metida. ¿Cómo alguien así puede llegar a la calle? ¿Será adicto a las drogas? Siento algo de lástima por él y trato de ver mis manos, los guantes de cuero negro con peluche para que no se me congelen las manos es lo único que veo. ¿Él tendrá frío? La temperatura es algo baja y no tiene la suficiente ropa para protegerse. Trato de no pensar en eso porque no es la primera vez que veo un habitante de calle y no conozco su pasado, puede estar ahí por los errores de su pasado y uno no puede intervenir en eso.

Levantó la mirada y quedan cuatro minutos para el próximo tren, la bajo otra vez y veo que está caminando de un lado a otro, ¡Cielos! Este nervioso y su rostro está lleno de desesperación. ¿Qué hago? Nadie le presta atención, todos están concentrados en conversaciones o en su defecto en sus aparatos electrónicos. Debe tener problemas, pero hay personas que están locas, me puede hacer daño. _"No puedo hablar con él, tengo que trabajar"_ trato de convencerme con esa frase ya que me da miedo hablar con él, nunca me considere una persona valiente y no creo tener las palabras adecuadas para darle ánimo cuando soy consciente que a veces no puedo consolarme ni a mí misma.

Ese chico se inclina muy cerca del final de la plataforma y mira en ambas direcciones. Se da cuenta que aún no llega ningún tren y noto que sus manos empiezan a temblar. Se devuelve y camina muy cerca mío hasta golpear la pared con su puño, no se sí es consciente de mi presencia pero parece que estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos y que yo fuera lo menos importante. Vuelvo a echarle una ojeada a la estación y nadie ve lo que yo veo.

Seguramente han sido los minutos más largos de mi vida, pienso en todas las posibles frases alentadoras que puedo decirle pero no me decido por ninguna. Lo sé, el está desesperado, ansioso y desesperanzado. Conozco los gestos, expresiones y actos porque yo también he estado así en los momentos más duros de mi vida.

" _Oye"_ trato de hablarle pero no puedo pronunciar ni una sola palabra, mi voz despareció y trato de ver a otro lugar para no sentirme tan mal conmigo. La voz mecánica del hombre del metro suena por los parlantes de la estación y dice que se está aproximando el tren a la estación. Me levantó y me acercó respetando la línea mientras me maldigo por cobarde y no poderle decir nada. Me inclino un poco y logro ver las luces del tren, retrocedo y llevo mi mirada a él...entonces lo veo, mi mente rápidamente procesa su intención y por instinto corro detrás de él, tengo miedo, no lo voy a lograr y antes de que salte lo tomo de la manga de la chaqueta empujándolo con todas las fuerzas que tengo hacia mí. Mi esfuerzo es grande y mis piernas flaquean haciéndome caer al tiempo que el aterriza sobre mí y aplasta todo el cuerpo. Todo pasa tan rápido que estoy confundida pero mi cuerpo me ordena lo que debo hacer. Lo agarro con mis brazos y piernas como si fuera una garrapata. Siento en mi frente dolor, no puedo respirar y el joven no se mueve ni un sólo milímetro, estoy anonadada y veo que el tren se ha detenido y que todas las personas dentro de él están viéndonos al igual que los de la estación.

Él joven se levanta y trata de apartarme pero yo no lo dejo.

— ¡Suélteme, déjeme en paz! - me empuja violentamente mientras me regala una mirada de odio, no dudo en levantarme y aunque intenta correr lo atrapo abrazándolo por la espalda.

— Está bien, déjame entenderte, no hagas esto por favor -tan pronto como término la frase el deja de forcejar, está débil y cae de rodillas al suelo. Se cubre la cara y empieza a llorar como un niño perdido, mi corazón se aflige y no puedo controlar las lágrimas que empiezan a salir de mis ojos y lo más profundo de mis sentimientos, lo rodeo para quedar frente a frente y me arrodillo para abrazarlo, es lo único que puedo hacer, es la mejor palabra que le puedo dar de ánimos. Mi abrazo significa que todo en la vida tiene solución, que no puede darse por vencido y que es de cobardes el suicidio.

La gente se acerca y en este momento se aferra a mi cadera y me presiona suavemente con su cuerpo, muevo mis labios sin pronunciar algún sonido _"Llamen a un oficial"_ mientras dejo que me abrace y se tranquilice un poco. ¿Ahora que voy a hacer? No puedo irme y dejarlo sólo pero si no voy a trabajar mi jefe va a matarme. Es la primera vez en la vida que me ha pasado esto y sé perfectamente que es algo del destino, es imposible que la máquina no me haya leído la tarjeta y me hubiera hecho perder el tren. Si me hubiera ido en ese tren ahora el encabezado en el periódico no sería el de la quiebra de una familia rica, hubiera sido la trágica muerte de un joven en la estación de la calle 110 del metro.

— ¿Los dos están bien? -La voz dura y algo compasiva de un policía me alivia un poco, él va a recibir la ayuda que necesita y la vida de ese chico ya no será mi responsabilidad.

— Necesito que los dos me acompañen.

— ¿Los dos? -pensé que ya había cumplido mi parte pero ahora el oficial quiere que lo acompañe, ¿En qué me he metido? Suspiro profundo y su cabeza se posiciona en la curvatura que forma mi cuello con la clavícula. Está asustado y no quiere que lo lleven a ninguna parte.

— ¿Sabe cuál es su nombre, señorita? -Me señala al joven que no se aparta de mí y que parece estar en shock. Niego con mi cabeza y le pregunto suavecito cuál es su nombre, no me responde, lo intento de nuevo y ahí se aparta para verme el rostro, ahora que lo veo de cerca es muy guapo, algo sucio pero nada que no pueda arreglar algo de jabón, agua y una máquina de afeitar. Sus ojos son hermosos pero están repletos de tristeza, si los ojos son la puerta del alma, su interior debe estarse destruyendo pedazo por pedazo.

Su mirada se posa en mi frente para luego abrir los ojos grandemente, siento dolor y llevo mi mano a la cien, hay algo pegajoso, bajo rápidamente la mano para confirmar que es sangre y que me he golpeado.

Cubro la herida con mi cabello y le sonrío para preguntarle de nuevo como se llama, se queda callado, como si un ratón se le hubiera comido la lengua. Lo tomo de las manos para ayudarlo a levantarse y esta helado. Nunca había tocado a alguien tan frío en mi vida y veo sus manos para confirmar que están amoratadas, apresuradamente tomo mi bufanda y se la pongo en el cuello suavemente mientras claramente se ha perdido ya en sus pensamientos. Busco en mi bolso el par de guantes de repuesto que siempre cargo y aunque le quedan pequeños se los acomodo para que le cubra las manos, me quito mi colorido gorro y se lo acomodo en su cabeza controlando que cubra también sus orejas.

— Es hora de irnos –Dice el policía, el joven aprieta sus puños y me asiente.

— Soy Gray Fullbuster -Me susurra en el oído y trato de identificar donde había escuchado ese apellido antes, estoy segura de haberlo visto en algún lado porque mi cerebro me indica que tengo información sobre esto en él. Como un clic vienen a mí todos los artículos que había leído en el periódico sobre una familia que quedó en la bancarrota, un padre que se suicidó y su joven hijo que quedo en la calle.

 **GRAY**

¿Qué mierdas estoy haciendo acá? Odio a esa tonta azulita que está sentada a mi lado, ¿Cómo demonios acepte venir con ella? ¿Cómo putas la abrace y deje que me consolará como si ella lo mereciera? Me odio tanto ¿Hasta qué maldito punto he llegado? ¿Qué paso con mi orgullo, mi dignidad, mi hombría? Los hombres que lloran son unos maricas, puto, soy un maldito imbécil que ni siquiera puede acabar con su vida. No fui consiente de mis actos en esos segundos, ahora que lo pienso mejor me debí haber visto simplemente patético y débil.

Tal vez si huyo pueda que nadie sepa sobre esto, puede que los medios aún no se enteren y no sigan pisoteando mi nombre como lo han hecho todos estos días. No quería que quedará ninguna prueba del que iba a morir era Gray Fullbuster, me siento más fracasado y estúpido de lo que ya me sentía hace cuatro días. Debí haberme lanzado desde el puente de Manhattan a las aguas heladas, si no moría por el golpe se me iba a congelar el culo de todos modos.

— ¿Está escuchando señor Fullbuster? ¿Se va a dignar si quiera a contestar? –Nunca había conocido a alguien tan fastidioso y sin clase como la ridícula mujer de cabello rosado que está enfrente y trata de dárselas de la perfecta psicóloga. No debe tener más de treinta años y no debe saber nada de lo que me pasa porque se nota que no ha tenido nunca en su vida un Lamborghini último modelo. Claro que no te voy a contestar perra, quiero gritarle en su maldita cara esa simple frase pero no quiero desgastarme y perder energías.

La azulita acaba de sentarse en esa fea silla que tiene material de pobres, le estaban curando la herida que se hizo al intentar salvarme, es tan tonta. Solo una maldita retrasada mental hace que alguien que tomo una decisión tan importante no pueda lograr su cometido. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que esa ordinaria mujer estaba observándome y sabía lo que haría? Desgraciada, definitivamente me molesta que crea que tenga el derecho de meterse en mi vida sabiendo que yo soy dueño de ella y que puedo terminarla cuando a mí se me dé la gana.

No quiero tener nada que ver con ninguno de estos estúpidos. Mi nombre, mi autoestima y la imagen que trabaje duramente todos estos años con mi dinero y las brillantes cosas que hice fueron destruidas porque no pude morir y librarme de este maldito mundo que es una mierda.

Es una simple plebeya, es una entrometida que se interpuso en mi camino, en terminar con esta vida miserable y sin sentido que de un momento por un maldito karma me llegó, la odio tanto que quiero que se vaya al demonio en este mismo instante. Juega con el borde de su abrigó como si fuera una niñita mientras a mí me ahogan con preguntas obvias, ¿Cuándo se va a ir? Ella no tiene por qué estar más en este lugar, sus minutos de santa ya se cumplieron y si se encuentra acá para salir en los medios de comunicación y dárselas de la heroína juro que la mato con mis propias manos.

— ¿Está consiente que usted es considerado como una persona no competente debido a que representa un peligro para su vida y puede serlo para los que le rodean? ¿Se ha puesto a pensar que hubiera sucedido si la señorita Loxar no tiene la suficiente fuerza y cae con usted?

— Nadie le pidió que se metiera, hubiera sido enteramente su responsabilidad –Y rápidamente su mirada azul océano cae sobre mí y se aparta para jugar con su abrigo, como si tuviera una pelusa imaginaria en él, no tiene el suficiente valor para callarme y decirme que "me hizo un favor salvándome la vida". Es una tonta que estuvo en el lugar y la hora equivocada, apuesto que solo está esperando que esta mierda se acabe y poder salir huyendo como una cobarde. Solo tengo tres palabras para describir a esta chica: Insegura, estúpida y fastidiosa.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo? Hay que empezar por reconocer las cosas que le hacen daño y lo obligan a tomar malas decisiones. -¿Por qué lo hice? ¿No es muy obvio? Parece que esta Chelia Blendy no supera la inteligencia de un protozoo.

— ¿Si sale de este lugar volverá a intentarlo? –Obviamente, ¿Cree que me resignare a una vida de pobreza y miseria? Yo nací para vivir en la grandeza, no para ser un pobre diablo que no vale nada y que es humillado por no poseer todo lo que le pertenece por derecho. Definitivamente estas personas no saben todo lo que perdí porque nunca lo tuvieron. ¿Cómo se los explico para que entiendan? Mejor cierro la boca y no le digo nada, nadie me puede entender, nadie sabe por lo que estoy pasando y ella no lo entenderá en estas tres horas que llevamos aquí sentados.

— Señorita el ya no quiere contestar más preguntas, lo mejor es que lo deje descansar –Y abrió la boca la mayor de las entrometidas, no he contestado más de tres preguntas. Debe tener en su ADN el gen de la intromisión.

— ¿A dónde ira a descansar? ¿Señor Fullbuster, tiene un familiar que se pueda hacer cargo de usted? –Mis ojos se ponen en blanco instantáneamente — ¿Cree que si tuviera a alguien que me ayudará me lanzaría a un tren en movimiento? Muy sagaz de su parte doctorcita -Otra pregunta estúpida que solo demuestra un bajo coeficiente intelectual.

— ¿Sabe, señor Fullbuster? El dinero no lo es todo en la vida, esa mujer que está sentada al lado suyo le dio una nueva oportunidad de vida y está en sus manos aprovecharla o no, a esta oficina me llegan muchos casos y aunque usted no lo crea son mucho peores de lo que le paso a usted.

— ¿Mucho peores? Mi hermoso mundo se fue en un cohete directo a la mismísima mierda, el maldito cobarde de mi padre se suicidó para no afrontar a los bancos, me lo envergaron todo, ¡TODO! y cuando le pedí ayuda a mis amigos fingieron no conocerme. El dinero puede no ser muy importante para usted pero a mí un poco me hubiera evitado dormir en la calle con una temperatura de dos grados centígrados, me hubiera dado de comer y no permitiría que en este momento estuviera hablando con una mujer imbécil que cree saber todo de todos y estar sentado al lado de una patética mujer que ni se porque carajos se encuentra acá. Tal vez quiere que le agradezca ¿Eso es lo que quieres azulita? ¿Qué te arme un altar agradeciéndote por tu estúpida obra?

— Creo que él tiene razón, yo me voy. No espero un altar, tampoco que me lo agradezca. –se enojó, eso es lo que quiero, nunca en la vida volverla a ver, es cuestión de segundos para que se vaya y eso me da satisfacción, en mi vida nadie debe meterse.

— ¡Que alivio! Porque pensé verdaderamente que iba a quedar en deuda con usted por algo que yo no requerí.

— No se preocupe, no hago una acción esperando algo a cambio, no creo en el karma o dharma. Nada en este mundo es justo y te devuelve lo que hiciste. Ahora estoy en un terrible predicamento y aunque no lo quiero aceptar, sé que el destino es injusto, le da vida a los que no quieren vivir, le da recursos a los que no saben aprovechar, le brinda ayuda a los que creen que por su propia autonomía y prepotencia pueden salir solos y no la obtienen. Le da palabras sabias y dulces a los que no son escuchados y le da veneno a los que creen que pueden pasar por encima de muchas personas. –Se levanta después de sermonearme, que tonta y yo pensé que era una retraída, salió toda una mosca muerta.

— Fue un placer conocerla doctora Blendy.

— Lo mismo digo señorita Loxar. –Toma sus cosas y rápidamente me quito su bufanda con olor a florecitas, su gorro que me hace ver sumamente ridículo y los diminutos guantes que traigo puestos, los lanzo por la mesa y se van tan fuerte que se resbalan y caen al suelo. Lo ignora y se va hacía la puerta — El procedimiento a seguir es hacerle una serie de exámenes, la política del país es muy seria en estos casos e ira un albergue donde le prestaran la ayuda psiquiátrica que necesita.

— ¿Un albergue? ¿Dónde van todos esos pulgosos, malolientes y degenerados que viven en la calle?

— Algo así pero mucho peor porque no tiene dinero para pagarlo señor –Rompo el vaso de vidrio en el que la azulita estaba tomando agua y lo apuntó a mis venas, entró en pánico nuevamente y recuerdo el frío, el hambre y lo que tuve que vivir estos cuatro días fuera de mi casa.

— Ni crea que voy a ese lugar, jamás me revolvería con toda esa plebe, primero muerto. –Veo en mi rango de visión a la oji azul, volvió, el oficial de policía se pone alerta y Chelia se levanta enseguida de su silla poniendo las manos al frente para tratar de convencerme de no hacerlo. — No iré a ese lugar, prefiero morir ahora mismo. –Quiero enterrarme el vidrio ahora mismo, dañarme la vena a tal estado que no me puedan salvar pero no puedo hacerlo, estaba tan convencido y decidido hace poco en el tren que ahora no entiendo porque mi mano no se mueve y hace lo que le ordeno, sus ojos azules están repletos de lágrimas, no comprendo por qué. Ella no me conoce, yo no le importo a nadie, ni siquiera a mi propio padre. Lentamente camina hacia mí y mi mano pierde la poca fuerza que le queda, estira su palma para que le pase el vidrio e inseguro niego con mi cabeza.

— Yo puedo tenerlo en mi apartamento temporalmente, puedo hacerme cargo de él y aunque mi hogar no es muy grande tendrá mejores condiciones que en un albergue. –Mi estúpido corazón o lo que sea que tenga hace que se encienda una pequeña chispa de esperanza y entiendo porque no puedo suicidarme, tengo esperanza.

— No podemos hacer eso señorita, el señor Fullbuster ya no sería responsabilidad del estado si usted se lo lleva y por lo tanto tiene que pagar sus terapias y los programas a los que obligatoriamente tiene que asistir –Los ojos azules miran directamente a Chelia y enseguida baja la mirada para pensarlo ¿Ya no te parece tan buena idea no es así mujer? Toda la maldita gente es igual, me dejaron cuando más los necesitaba, ni siquiera se dedicaron a pensar que soy una persona y que no merezco ese trato, estoy seguro que se echará para atrás con su propuesta. Es cuestión de tres segundos, uno….dos…. — Me haré cargo de él, podrá vivir en mi casa, recibir alimento y atención psicológica -¿Estaba hablando enserio esa mujer? Ni siquiera me conocía, podía ser un psicópata violador y aprovecharme de ella mientras duerme. Acabe de dejarle en claro que la detesto por interferir en mis planes pero parece que es más tonta de lo que imagine.

La muerte cada segundo desde que me entere que habíamos quebrado me pareció la mejor opción pero ahora no estoy tan seguro de que tan buena sea esa solución, si decido vivir es ella o el albergue maloliente con comida de prisión y que bajaría mi persona a lo peor de la sociedad, después de un albergue no podría recuperar mi nombre nunca y sería el hazme reír de la sociedad.

Solo tendría que aprovecharme de esa plebeya, hacerla pagar por lo que me hizo, soy muy inteligente, puedo hacer un nuevo negocio y después de que me haya recuperado desecharla como un trapo sucio.

— Solo tengo dos condiciones, primero que prometa jamás hacerse daño, pensar o decir cosas suicidas y segundo debe asistir a cada una de las terapias y lo que le programen en este lugar, si incumple una o ambas condiciones será todo suyo doctora. –Ahora se puso de exigente la peli azul, cumplir esas condiciones será sencillo pero no sé si pueda soportar vivir en la pobreza, ella se ve que no se encuentra en un alto estrato social, su modo de vestir no es el más elegante, ni siquiera debe usar marca de diseñador, toda su ropa debe ser de Walmart y si no tiene para eso mucho menos tendrá para suplir todos los lujos que necesito.

— ¿Entonces acepta o no?

* * *

 **Hasta aquí capitulo, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas o simplemente palabras de motivación y amor.**

 **Los quiero demasiado, lindo casi fin de semana y feliz día gruvia.**

 **WaterJuvia.**


	2. Gotas Dulces

**Hola hermosuras, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, muchísimas gracias por sus lindos comentarios y espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Gray.**

Aun me pregunto cómo demonios llegue a parar en esto, ¡Ni siquiera tiene auto esta mujer! No toma taxi porque cobran por cuadras, tacaña. ¿Qué tal lejos estamos? Estoy muy cansado, ¡Agotado! odio el maldito metro y lo que más odio es tener este maldito gorro de colores que me hace ver como un maricon.

Sus ojos azules no se separan de mí ni un solo segundo y eso me hace sentir incomodo, no soy un tonto niño al cual tienen que estar supervisando al contrario de este mocoso que está sentado a mi lado, juro que si pudiera lo mataría y es que no para de reírse, está acabando con la poca paciencia que me queda. Lo que no sabe es que soy cinturón negro y puedo partirle la cara con tan solo un golpe. ¿Eso es lo que quieres estúpido mocoso? No entiendo como los padres no le dicen nada, son unos idiotas definitivamente, se ríe en mi cara de la ropa que tengo puesta y su madre lo aplaude. ¡Los niños son monstruos sacados de lo más profundo del infierno, eso es lo que son, son unos demonios y los padres son pobres personas que han vendido su alma!

El metro se detiene bruscamente y ella por poco se cae encima de mí ¿Qué no tiene fuerzas para tenerse bien de esa estúpida baranda? La mujer a mi lado me mira como si tuviera el derecho si quiera a dirigirme la palabra. No tiene estilo, decencia o si quiera las uñas arregladas ¡qué asco!

— No entiendo como jovencitas tan bonitas se ennovian con semejantes patanes –Me siento terriblemente ofendido, ¿Patán, yo? ¿Escuché bien? Ella fue la que se ofreció a cederme la silla, es lo mínimo que debe hacer al obligarme a subir en un transporte público tan ineficiente como este, además fue culpa de esa peli azul al ser tan lenta y dejarse robar mi silla. No soy un patán, soy un Fullbuster y una persona como ella no tiene el derecho de creer que puede juzgarme cuando claramente soy yo el único que tiene el derecho. Además ¿Mi novia? Nunca me fijaría en una niñita como esta, no es de mi gusto, no cumple con ni un solo de los criterios que exijo para que una mujer tenga el privilegio de salir conmigo. No, nunca en la vida.

— No es mi novio y está muy cansado así que no se preocupe, ha tenido un mal día, solo queremos llegar a casa –Odio que me defienda esta azulita, yo también tengo mi lengua, mis propias palabras para callar a la gente. ¿Queremos llegar a casa? No me metas en ese paquete niña, tu casa debe ser igual que tu ropa, ¡terrible!

La voz mecánica indica que llegamos a la calle 110. — Acá nos bajamos –dice suavecito y me avergüenza agarrándose como una garrapata de mi brazo.

— Suélteme –le digo tratando de zafarme pero se mejor que nadie que no lo hará, no permitirá que me tire a un tren mientras caminamos a la salida y odio que todas estas personas nos estén mirando, ¿Sabrán lo que paso está mañana? Ella se negó a hablar con la prensa o si quiera salir en un pequeño cuadro en los periódicos y es algo extraño. Si no quiere fama, no entiendo entonces porque está haciendo todo esto.

Salimos de los torniquetes y siento el frío penetrante llegar directamente a mi cara, ella me suelta y se pone las manos en el rostro. Volteo los ojos, creó que en su pequeño bolso no cabe otra bufanda de repuesto.

— No me agrada el olor de su perfume –Me quito la bufanda y se la paso, creó que la necesita más que yo, su piel es supremamente blanca y ya parece que se está amoratando. Lo duda un poco pero al final de cuentas la toma, se cubre la boca y mete las manos en su bolsillo. Me indica con la cabeza que suba y esto se siente extraño, hace algunas horas estaba bajando las escaleras de esta estación dispuesto a matarme y ahora salgo de ella con vida usando un gorro colorido que jamás usaría en mis cinco sentidos.

No tengo ni idea como llegue a rondar por estas cuadras, este lugar está muy lejos de mi mansión…bueno la que era mi casa, nunca había prestado atención a mí alrededor y ahora veo que es un sector muy comercial, el sol brilla apenas y está haciendo muchísimo frío. Veo una hamburguesa exhibiéndose en una de las vitrinas de un local llamado Gourmet Deli y se me hace agua la boca, tengo demasiada hambre tanta que estoy dispuesto a que esa cosa grasienta entre a mi organismo.

Volteo a ver a mis alrededores y Juvia no se encuentra en ninguna parte. ¿Qué se hizo esa mujer? Estoy entrando en pánico y mi corazón se detiene, mis ojos buscan una cabeza azul entre la multitud y ya no puedo respirar bien, solo estaba engañándome, se dio cuenta que tenerme era una responsabilidad enorme y un gasto que no estaba dispuesta a asumir, me ha abandonado como los otros. No, esto no me puede estar pasando, estoy muy nervioso, no quiero volver a estar solo, no puedo volver a dormir en la calle, me devuelvo a la estación rápidamente y no está. Mis uñas aprietan mis palmas por medio de sus guantes pequeños y mi estómago se vuelve un agujero negro.

Subo de nuevo y trato de recordar una dirección que jamás me dio porque no le pregunté donde vivía, soy un idiota por confiar en que me iba a ayudar sin conocerme, soy simplemente un imbécil. La perra de Ángel me botó a la calle cuando se dio cuenta que había quedado en la mismísima miseria, esa era la magnitud del gran amor que me profesaba, las mujeres son todas iguales. No pensé que fuera capaz de hacerme esto por su cara de santurrona pero resulto ser la peor de las mujeres sobre esta tierra.

Siento que me voy a caer al piso, ya no tengo fuerzas de todos modos para aguantar esta temperatura y en ese mismo instante siento que me tocan el codo, la chaqueta está rota y me descubre casi todo el brazo. — ¿Dónde estaba? Me tenía muy preocupada, no se quede atrás mientras caminamos por la calle –Está agitada, como si hubiera corrido toda una maratón pero ni siquiera ha pasado más de un minuto y no creo que haya corrido por todo Manhattan, algo dentro de mí se alegra de verla y me siento estúpido. No puedo volver a confiar en nadie sobre esta tierra, tengo que dejar eso muy en claro en mi cerebro. En nadie.

Empezamos a caminar por toda la ciento diez y ella no recupera su aliento, quisiera decirle que paremos un momento ¿Nunca va al gimnasio? Su físico es deplorable, memorizo lo más importante en la calle para no perderme, no frecuentaba estos barrios y aunque no es un sector peligroso no me siento a gusto acá. La oficina de correos está a mi izquierda y a mi derecha hay un gran letrero verde que dice Farm Country, hay un colegio más adelante y mi concentración se ve afectada por su vocecita.

— Hay cosas que debe saber de mí, vivo sola en un pequeño apartamento, no tengo muchos amigos, de hecho creo que no tengo ninguno pero mi vecino a veces viene a visitarme con su novia para saber cómo estoy, trabajo seis días a la semana y lo más importante que debe saber es que tengo una en… — No me interesa saber nada de usted, no vamos a ser compañeros, amigos ni mucho menos tendremos un relación sentimental…Puede guardase sus cosas para usted porque en realidad no me interesa saber absolutamente nada, piense que esto es solo una estación, una etapa de transición y después de que me recupere de esto no sabrá más de mí. –Se queda callada, baja la mirada y sigue caminando, yo no me pongo a contarle cosas de mi impresionante vida, los países que he visitado, las comidas asombrosas que he comido así que no espero que ella me diga sobre su aburrida vida.

Caminamos dos cuadras más y llegamos a una diminuta entrada entre una pizzería y una tienda de quinta llamada Dollar Greatnees, entramos en ese lugar y es peor de lo que se pintaba por fuera pero hay una cosa que agradezco, tiene calefacción. Juvia entra y se pierde en los pasillos que se forman por los muebles, cuando regresa tiene una máquina de afeitar, un jabón, un cepillo de dienes y Shampú.

— No son de la marca que uso, se me irritará la piel con estos productos.

— ¿Ya los ha usado antes? -Nunca había comprado una cosa que valiera un dólar, de hecho es un insulto para mi apellido, nada que sea tan barato es servible, nada que sea económico cae en nuestras manos, esa es la vida de nosotros los ricos, pagamos exorbitantes sumas de dinero por un objeto para luego presumirlo ante nuestras amistades, ¿Amistades? Gente falsa, plástica y sin sentimientos.

— No, en la vida he usado algo así. Nunca antes había visto esta marca. ¿Meeeeen? Suena como si el dueño fuera un pequeño gordo que no le importa la salud de nadie.

— Gray, le voy a decir un secreto que los ricos no conocen. Es el mismo producto, todo lo hacen en China, la única diferencia de lo que usted usa con este es que para que lo compre por cinco veces su valor le colocan una etiqueta de una marca muy cara y ya.

— No es cierto.

— Lo es, Gray, sólo que los que se dejan engañar creen que son superiores pero al final de cuentas resultan ser todos unos tontos.

— No soy un tonto, soy un Fullbuter y no usare esto.

— Mire, ahí está. Si se le irrita la cara yo misma le compro la marca que usted usa. Nadie se va a enterar que Gray Fullbuster usó la marca Meeeen, se lo aseguro -Me pica el ojo y me molesta que sea tan sonriente, odio eso.

— ¿No es así, Totomaru?

— De mi boca no saldrá nada, Juvia.

— ¿Vio? Su secreto está a salvo conmigo -Que alguien la mate, esta chica es muy tonta. Me avergüenza cada vez que habla o simplemente se mueve.

— Son doce con treinta y dos. -El estúpido de la registradora no tiene el descaro de disimular la mirada lasciva que le hace a la azulita.

Ella saca de su bolso una pequeña cartera y esparce todo el dinero que tiene en la banda, cuenta las monedas velozmente y me avergüenza que las demás personas nos vean ¿A quién se le ocurre pagar con monedas? ¿Qué no tiene billetes? ¡Demonios que desesperante!

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? -Su mirada cambió radicalmente, ahora la ve suavemente y ella se coloca un mechón de su ondulado y azul cabello detrás de la oreja.

— Muy bien, no me quejó.

— ¿Ahora ayudas a los habitantes de calle?

— Es uno de mis propósitos de vida. -¿Me acaba de decir indigente en mi cara? Esto no se lo voy a perdonar jamás. Soy un Fullbuster no un habitante de calle.

— ¡Acá tienes! -Termina de contar el dinero y se lo entrega, coge la bolsa y me sonríe para que la siga. Ahora ya no estoy tan seguro de que tan buena sea esta decisión, creo que me he equivocado, no soportaré mucho viviendo en este lugar.

— Adiós -Juvia sale de la tienda y no me queda otra opción que seguirla, saca las llaves de su abrigo y abre la puerta que queda al lado de la tienda, se asegura de que entré y deja que el brazo cierre la puerta tras de sí, abre la segunda puerta y esto parece de una película de terror, el corredor es tan estrecho que siento que me ahogo. Subimos las escaleras y su puerta queda diagonal a estas, por lo menos no tenemos que subir millones de escaleras porque el edificio no tiene ascensor, 2B dice en la puerta y al girar la perilla confirmo mis sospechas. La habitación de mi perro era más grande que esta broma de apartamento ¿Cómo alguien puede vivir así?

— ¿No tiene nada más? Este apartamento es sacado de las propagandas que te muestran en los eventos de beneficiencia para que se te mueva el corazón y des tu dinero a fundaciones.

— Esto fue lo único que me dejo mi padre, así que es esto o la banca del Central Park -Ja ja ja pues me reviento de la risa, quiero golpearla con su maldita banca del Central Park. Se mete en la segunda y última habitación del apartamento, yo mientras tanto no dejo de mirar a mis alrededores, cerca de la ventana tiene florecitas que se mueven de un lado a otro por obra del sol, que objetó tan sumamente ridículo, pareciera que le estuviera bailando al sol y lo peor es que invaden la casa, ¡Tiene más de diez!

Las paredes están pintadas de blanco y las terminó con adhesivos de flores y mariposas. No se sí la pared de mi derecha ha sido pintada por el peor decorador del planeta pero no tiene ni una pisca de estilo. ¿La cocina, sala y comedor todo junto? Que mala distribución.

— Ya puede usar el baño. -Ella sale de la segunda habitación y me siento pegachento, sucio, sudado y un millón de cosas más. Camino por el pasillo y veo que su habitación también tiene muchos dibujos en las paredes, suspiró profundo y aspiro el olor a vainilla que sale de la pequeña vela que encendió.

— Es una ducha eléctrica, no abuse del agua caliente o los tacos se saltaran -Sale del baño y me alivio al ver un inodoro. Esto era lo único que necesitaba y ahora por alguna razón amo al creador de estas cosas. Agradezco que esa vela este encendida y me siento como un rey en el trono.

Minutos después me quito toda esta ropa de mierda que no quiero volver a ver en mi vida y me veo en el espejo botiquín que tiene en una de sus paredes, lo abro por un momento y veo una cantidad innombrable de frascos con pastillas. No reconozco ningún nombre pero me aterra esto ¿Será drogo-dependiente? ¿Me podrá drogar a mí para hacer cochinadas? Nadie me escucharía aquí, dejo el drama y me convenzo de que son pastillas de esas que las mujeres toman por ser mujeres, para los nervios, insomnio, cólicos, etc. Bueno a la final no es mi problema si es drogo-dependiente, cierro de nuevo el espejo y me unto la cara con jabón para empezar a afeitarme, ya no parezco un animal más del parque, mi cara queda perfecta y ahora creo que la marca Meeen es buena pero jamás lo admitiré frente a ella.

Me meto en la bañera que tiene la ducha en el mismo lugar y hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano por permanecer de pie, esta cosa está jodidamente resbalosa. Juvia golpea la puerta matándome del susto y habla de nuevo — Cuidado con el piso de la bañera es resbaloso.

— No me diga -Corro la cortina de mariposas y flores y aunque quiero llenar toda la bañera y sumergirme no quiero nadar en mi propio mugre. El agua está deliciosa, muchísimo. Nunca pensé que llegara a extrañar tanto el agua caliente, me lavó el cabello y el cuerpo más de dos veces, quiero quitarme toda esta suciedad y porquería de la calle.

No sé cuantos minutos he estado aquí bajo el agua pero si el cielo existe esto debe ser el paraíso, suena un pequeño ruido y la luz del baño se apaga. Juvia grita y por algún motivo me da risa.

— Le dije que no abusara -Al fin de cuentas ya estaba terminando y me siento renovado, la luz de la vela me sigue alumbrando y me seco con su toalla rosa, agarró el cepillo de dientes y luego de cepillármelos mil veces me pregunto qué aliento habré tenido todos estos días. Qué asco y vergüengza, me peino mi cabello con su cepillo de corazones, salgo del baño e inmediatamente un olor a comida recién hecha invade mis sentidos, huele apetitoso pero sé que la comida es muy inusual o algo que no me preparaban porque sabían que no me gustaba.

Juvia está en la cocina, se ha puesto su pijama y ahora que la veo de cerca no está tan mal, su trasero es grande y firme, sus pechos se le ven exuberantes por medio de ese esqueleto, no le veo las piernas por ese pantalón largo pero son jodidamente largas y tienen carne exactamente donde debe estar, su cara es algo blanquecina pero nada que no pueda arreglarse en la cama, además esas caderotas están para agarrarla y darle bien fuerte por detrás.

¿En qué mierdas estoy pensando? No puedo tener algo con una mujer de este estrato social, no puedo llegar tan bajo. Se da cuenta que estoy de pie en el pasillo viéndola y pega un salto, es muy asustadiza, se voltea rápidamente avergonzada y vuelve a mirar las ollas en la estufa.

— ¡Acá no se camina desnudo por el apartamento!

— No estoy desnudo –Me burlo de su reacción, ni que nunca hubiera visto un hombre en toalla, el sofá al lado del comedor ahora está extendido y sobre él hay una almohada y una cobija de plumas.

— Pues creo que el rosado no es su color –Quiero reírme, eso nunca lo espere pero obviamente no me gusta que se burlen de mi por una toalla rosada.

— No tengo ropa –Digo en mi defensa, me señala el sofá y hay un saco de lana de los Wildcats y un pantalón de suadera.

— ¿Esta bromeando? Nada de esto me queda, es su ropa. -Suspira profundo y asiente.

— Regale toda la ropa de mi padre cuando murió, mi vecino llega hasta mañana, no tengo dinero para comprarle algo porque me pagan por días y ya que hoy no fui soy más pobre que el día de ayer, así que por hoy tendrá que conformarse con eso, es la ropa más grande que tengo -Dejo caer la toalla al piso y ella se tapa los ojos avergonzada, no me ve, lo que quiere decir que es virgen, sólo por eso la descarto de mi lista, me gustan las mujeres que saben jugar en la cama.

Me pongo su ropa y simplemente me veo ridículo, el saco me queda de ombliguera y el pantalón de pesquero. Cuando estoy totalmente vestido se voltea algo molesta y me mira.

— Por favor no vuelva a hacer eso frente a mí -Me pasa un plato de comida con pasta, carne molida y queso y puedo ver la incomodidad en sus ojos, tal vez es de una de esas religiones que obligan a ser virgen a las personas hasta que se casan, debe tener un anillo de castidad. Pero eso ahora no importa, me concentro en la comida y me desilusiono, odio la pasta.

— ¿Qué es esto? -Me mira como si hubiera hecho una pregunta muy obvia y no quisiera darme la respuesta porque me haría quedar como un estúpido.

— ¿Comida?

— Odio la pasta, no quiero esto, es demasiado simple y no hay nada verde en este plato.

— ¿No le gusta? Pues que pena porque es lo único que habrá por hoy -Deja el pan encima de la mesa, toma su plato y se encierra en su habitación. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Mis empleadas corrían a prepararme otra cosa cuando les decía eso, eso es lo que debe hacer ella, cumplir mis caprichos ¿tendré que acostumbrarme a esto? Suspiro hondamente, me siento en la silla rosa y envuelvo el tenedor para llevármelo a la boca.

 _¡Está riquísimo! ¡Delicioso! ¡Exquisito!_

Mi lengua saborea la carne y siento un alivio al comer comida decente por fin en cuatro días y eso que odio la pasta ¿Será el hambre? No lo sé pero ni Ur cocinaba así de rico, no puedo evitar que lo recuerdos de Ur lleguen a mi mente, cierro los ojos y trato de no pensar en eso porque ella ya no está más aquí en este mundo para cuidarme, estoy seguro que si ella hubiera estado en esta situación jamás me hubiera dejado sólo como lo hizo el cobarde de mi padre.

— ¿Por qué no dejaste que me fuera contigo? ¿Por qué permitiste que ella se cruzará en mi camino? -Hay tantas cosas que no sé, tanto que aún me falta por descubrir, estoy en una casa extraña y no me gusta sentirme como un arrimado aunque ella a hecho todo lo posible porque me sienta cómodo no creo acostumbrarme a esto.

En este momento siento que esa azulita me ha echado una especie de conjuro, la pasta ahora se ha convertido en mi comida favorita y su sazón es muy buena, lambo hasta la última gota de salsa que queda en mi plato. Quiero más, definitivamente quiero mucho más pero me da vergüenza y definitivamente no le diré a ella que me dé más comida, esa olla emitiendo ese delicioso olor a pasta está jugando en mi contra, que dolor en el culo.

Me asomo por el corredor y su habitación está cerrada, no creo que se dé cuenta si tomó un poco más. Me levantó sigiloso, hago el menor ruido quitando la tapa de la olla y tomó una cucharadota de pasta, la pongo en mi plato y ahora voy por la carne, sirvo mucha, creo que más de la que podré comer. Voy al plato donde está el queso rallado y lo esparzo horrible y rápidamente por mi plato.

Victorioso dejo mi comida en la mesa y para eliminar evidencia voy a tapar las ollas dejando todo como estaba — Menos mal no le gustaba la pasta porque no quiero ni imaginar cómo acabará la comida que le guste verdaderamente -Su voz me pega el mayor susto de la vida, no la oí salir de su habitación, suelto la tapa y esta sale a volar haciendo un estruendoso ruido con el piso. Se ríe de mí, no tiene los ánimos de burlase de mi pero quiero hacer berrinche, levanta la tapa del suelo mientras sus ojos me miran acusadoramente entre un sentimiento de risa y serenidad.

— Si quería más sólo debía decírmelo.

— No quiero porque esté rica sólo tenía hambre -deja la tapa en el lavaplatos con su bandeja y abre la nevera sacando un jugo de naranja de caja. Me sirve y lo deja encima de la mesa.

— Si necesita algo sólo dígalo, no sienta pena y si quiere hablar puede encontrar una amiga en mi -Odio esa dulzura, no puedo soportar que alguien me trate así porque nunca recibí ese trato de alguien diferente a Ur, los amigos no existen eso lo sé y creo que nunca podré volver a confiar en alguien después de esto así que me desagrada que diga que puedo encontrar una amiga en ella cuando claramente es mentira. Sinceramente no sé cómo interpretar su actitud.

Se devuelve a su habitación y me parece injusto que ella tenga una cama y yo me tenga que conformar con el sofá, respiro profundo y me llevo una tajada de pan a la boca y me doy un festín con la pasta, prácticamente acabo con todo lo que hay en la olla y me escurro en la silla reposando un poco. No voy a pensar más, sólo disfrutaré, tengo que pensar seriamente en algo que me saque de la pobreza ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Solo tengo que desarrollar una idea y crear una empresa sin tantas fallas como la de mi padre.

Me lavó los dientes y enseguida voy al sofá, no dejo de pensar y preguntarme ¿Por qué a mí? Una y otra vez y las respuestas se encuentran lejanas, nunca podré resolver ese enigma. No entiendo porque le pueden pasar cosas tan malas a alguien y que todas las personas en el mundo le den la espalda, no entiendo como una chica más joven que yo se hace responsable de alguien que no conoce.

El sofá, no es incómodo como pensé, no es duro.

Estoy calientito, cómodo y siento un gran descanso en todo mi cuerpo.

Esto es bueno, por primera vez en cuatro días puedo cerrar los ojos sin preocuparme porque un loco indigente me haga daño o porque la policía me atrape.

Suave, caliente, poco a poco mis ojos se cierran, esto era lo único que necesitaba. Aún es de día y nunca duermo cuando hay sol pero no puedo evitar dejarme llevar por el cansancio, acomodó mi cabeza en la almohada, lo hago de nuevo y encuentro la posición perfecta para dormir. Había estado antes en camas de agua y en colchones supremamente cómodos pero esto es suficiente para mí.

Las pesadillas empeoran cada día y me despierto asustado mientras alguien me observa, cuando ve que abro los ojos me sonríe y pronuncia tres palabras — Todo estará bien –Parece un ángel, la luz del sol ya no está y por lo tanto la tenue luz la hace verse como si fuera un ser de otro mundo, cuando despierto completamente me doy cuenta que es Juvia y recuerdo en qué lugar estoy.

— ¿Tiene sed? –asiento y abre la nevera, al hacerlo veo que está prácticamente vacía y eso me preocupa demasiado. La comida es una de las cosas más importantes para mí. Me pasa el jugo de naranja y lo bebo verdaderamente sediento.

— Vuelva a dormir, necesita descansar –No sé qué hora es pero tampoco me importa, cierro los ojos y es cuestión de segundos para volverme a quedar dormida.

 **Juvia**

Aún estoy intentando procesar todo lo que paso en este día, creo que esto es lo más loco que me ha pasado en la vida y tengo algo de nervios, no sé cómo manejar una situación así, no sé qué hacer con él. Tiene problemas y debe mejorar, por eso no lo puedo dejar solo a su suerte pero esa forma de actuar me confunde. Claramente es un joven mimado, malcriado, egoísta, cerrado pero sobre todo es muy sexy.

No soy de piedra, no estoy ciega. Eso que hizo me asustó mucho pero no puedo negar que es uno de los hombres más guapos que he conocido en toda mi vida, mi corazón late fuertemente y no estoy segura de que tan buena idea sea vivir sola con un dios griego durmiendo en mi sala.

Niego con la cabeza, trato de no pensar en eso, no puedo encariñarme ni pensar en algo que pase los límites de una amistad porque él me lo dejo claro, además puede ser muy guapo pero su personalidad de mierda le quita muchísimos puntos.

Vuelvo a pensar en mi condición, soy consciente de que no tengo amigos por una única razón y eso me impide encariñarme con ese hombre, lo ayudaré hasta donde pueda, tendré que hacer unos pequeños ajustes en mi presupuesto, reorganizar mis gastos y dejar para lo más importante. El dinero es algo que a veces me falta pero si el destino quiso que ese muchacho callera en mis manos es porque seguiremos adelante y él podrá ser una persona de bien.

Tengo que enseñarle que la vida es valiosa, debe ser uno de mis propósitos de vida. Gray tiene que aprender que es un ser humano que está pasando por un momento difícil y que toda circunstancia aunque difícil que parezca trae experiencia y cosas que aprender.

¡Mis pastillas! Salgo, las tomo con cuidado ya que se ha quedado nuevamente dormido y voy al baño para tomarme la dosis, me lavo los dientes y me preparo para dormir ya que mañana trabajo. ¡El trabajo! El señor Porla debe estar pegado del techo y sé que me regañara pero de todos modos tengo que llamarlo y explicarle la situación.

Tomo el fijo de mi casa y marco su terrorífico número, tiene identificador de llamadas porque no tarda en gritarme y decirme de que me voy a morir, aunque esta herrado porque ninguna de las cosas que me dice tiene algo que ver con la que será mi verdadera causa de muerte.

— Lo siento señor, tuve algunos problemas de salud.

— ¡Debiste haberme llamado! Tuve que contratar a alguien de última hora y me cobro el doble de lo que le pago a cualquier empleado, en realidad la necesidad tiene cara de perro.

— En realidad lo siento.

— Tus disculpas no me devolverán el dinero que gasté, no me importa si estás enferma vas a trabajar en tu día de descanso y no recibirás paga.

— pero…

— ¿Pero? Eres una desagradecida, soy el único que tuvo piedad de ti porque por tu condición nadie te recibía….Que sea la última vez que sucede porque no dudare en sacarte.

— Lo siento, muchas gracias señor, Porla.

Cuelgo el teléfono y en ese instante quiero gritarle a ese maldito negrero todo lo que siento, quiero mandar todo a la mierda, conseguir un nuevo trabajo. Hubiera querido estudiar arte en la universidad, hubiera querido tener dinero para cumplir mis sueños, hubiera deseado tener salud para que no me limitará de esta manera.

Me tranquilizó y ahora agregó una nueva parte a mi lema. _"Hazlo por ti y por Gray"_

* * *

 **Bien. Hasta aquí capítulo, el principio es algo lento pero luego vendrá el drama.**

 **Respondiendo sus sexys reviews:**

 **Chachos:** Jajaja Holis, WaterJuvia trayendo esperanza desde tiempos inmemorables, Gray es mimado y un super malcriado pero a todo Gray le llega su Juvia para evangelizarlo con amor. Te quiero mucho no lo olvides. Te mando un besito y un abrazo.

 **Megan:** Hola, me encanta que te encante esta historia, publicare más o menos cada vez que tenga tiempo pero haré un esfuerzo para actualizar. Saludos, un beso enorme con un abrazo psicológico y muchas gracias por tu review.

 **Lymar Vastia:** Holis, la verdad te extrañaba muchísimo y me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado porque sabes que lo hago con todo el amor del caso. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico con mucho amor. Bye.

 **CMR:** Hola! Me encanta enserio que te haya gustado mucho, la historia es algo loca pero será muy linda, ya sabes Gray es un niño mimado que no conoce nada más pero a todo Gray le llega su Juvia, te mando un besote y un abrazo psicológico. Espero que este cap te hay gustado mucho y gracias por tu hermoso review.

 **Florecita1008ssj:** Holis, no sabes cómo me encantan tus mensajes, fueron súper lindas tus palabras, fue como yo sé que harás algo asombroso y créeme que eso espero. Espero no hacerte esperaar mucho en el tiempo de cada publicación. Espero con todo el corazón que ye haya gustado mucho este cap, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye.

 **Guest:** Holis, no te preocupes que ahí llego tu review antes de que sacará el otro cap. ¿Y eso a que montañás fuiste? ¿Disfrutaste el viaje? Jajaja la verdad es que Gray es un malcriado pero un malcriado muy sexy, extremadamente sexy. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Bye

 **Que tengan una hermosa semana. Bye**

 **WaterJuvia.**


	3. Gotas de vida

_Hola hermosuras, aquí estoy trayendoles un nuevo capitulo de este fic que les encanta. Disfruten el capitulo._

* * *

 **Juvia**

Casi no pude dormir en toda la noche, ¿Cómo dormir con alguien suicida en tu sala? Peor aún ¿Cómo dormir con un hombre que no le importa desnudarse ante una desconocida?

Iba de la cama a la puerta, le echaba seguro, volvía a la cama y luego pensaba que de pronto quería hablar conmigo y que tenía nuevas ganas de matarse y por esa razón volvía a quitar el seguro, pero nuevamente las ideas de que quería aprovecharse de mí se posaban en mi mente y volvía a ponerlo. ¡Parecía una loca! Para saber que él durmió como una roca toda la noche. Me agrada poder ayudar a alguien pero detesto que ahora tenga que levantarme con este frío cuando por fin me había quedado dormida. Como quisiera ser millonaria y no tener que salir a trabajar, quedadme a dormir toda la tarde y ver mucha televisión mientras como algún manjar. Sin embargo bajó a la realidad y soy consciente que eso nunca va a pasar, por el resto de mi corta vida tendré que trabajar y ahora mucho más fuerte por ese peli negro que duerme en mi sala como si estuviera en coma. Ayer justamente estaba asustado y gritaba en sueños pero después de que lo desperté y le dije que todo estaría bien casi ni se movió de la silla. Espero que mejore pronto, a veces tengo miedo que todo lo que estoy haciendo sea inútil y que él simplemente renuncie a su vida. Pero estoy más que segura que por todos los medios posibles evitaré que se suicide.

No lo voy a juzgar por las cosas que pueda decir o hacer en estos momentos, estaba acostumbrado a una vida de grandeza, fue malcriado desde la cuna y acaba de perder a su padre. En cierta manera ponerse en los zapatos de la otra persona muestra que todos los seres humanos pasamos por momentos difíciles.

Y en mi encontrará todo el apoyo que mi ser puede darle, en mi hallará al amigo que lo abandono cuando más lo necesitaba. Yo seré como la hermana que lo apoya y soporta todas sus acciones. La paciencia es la clave para conquistar el mundo.

Me levanto sin ganas y como olvidé recoger la correspondencia anoche mejor me tomó mi pastilla de una vez antes de que se me pase, la trago y espero unos segundos a que baje por completo, me miro en el espejo con miedo y cuando me quitó la cinta de mi frente confirmo mis sospechas, ¡La herida no me ha cerrado! Evito lastimarme justamente por esto, tengo una mala cicatrización, detesto mi sangre y reafirmo mi odio a mi propia sangre cuando me doy cuenta que soy muy propensa a que se me infecte.

Muy seguramente él no se dará cuenta de esto y ahora que lo pienso más detalladamente creo que es mejor no decirle nada sobre mi enfermedad. Me limpió la herida y me baño. Hoy no me toca lavarme el cabello pero aun así me lo lavo porque ya lo tengo muy alborotado, dejo que el agua tibia lave toda mi blanca piel y cuando término de aplicarme el tratamiento con olor a flores silvestres salgo de la ducha, me seco rápidamente y me cubro la herida sin ánimo a que se me sancoche pero protegiéndola de cualquier infección.

Salgo del baño envuelta en la toalla y veo en dirección al sofá, Gray sigue durmiendo y entro en mi habitación para cambiarme. Tacho el día veintidós en mi calendario y respiro profundamente, conociendo al negrero de mí jefe me hará trabajar el veinticinco de diciembre sin recibir paga por el día de ayer que falté. No importa, trabajo es trabajo y si sonrió y trato muy bien a los clientes es posible que gane buenas propinas, aunque Porla se quede con el cincuenta por ciento puedo sacar el dinero suficiente para que mis cuentas vuelvan a cuadrar, quería comprarme un nuevo vestido para noche buena pero ahora Gray necesita ese dinero más que yo, ¡Ni siquiera trae puesta ropa interior! una imagen mental se apodera de mi cabeza y se supone que no debía recordar eso, ¿Cómo se atreve a mostrarme su cuerpo desnudo? Soy una pobre mortal con una débil voluntad pero pues no está mal mirar. ¿No es así? Obviamente el jamás se fijaría en mí y sé que sueño despierta, así que no debo preocuparme por las consecuencias que me pueden traer mis sueños.

Es gracioso que sea el primer hombre que vea desnudo y que ahora no me pueda sacar de la mente, había visto imágenes del aparato reproductor masculino en la escuela pero jamás pensé que fuera tan largo y grande. ¿Y si sólo es una noche? No pasara nada, dejare de ser virgen y podré tachar ese punto de mi lista de deseos — ¿Por qué diablos estoy pensando en esto? Ya Juvia, acuérdate de que no puedes relacionarte con nadie para que no sea dura la despedida. Asiento mentalmente y me término de vestir, me peino rápidamente y me acomodó mis honditas mientras mi cabello sigue mojado.

Salgo a la sala suavecito y abro la nevera, me siento muy mal al saber que no hay prácticamente nada y que ahora alguien más comparte mi situación económica.

Huevos, leche y cereal, no es la gran cosa pero alcanza para los dos, pongo las ollas en la estufa y después de que todo está listo camino hacia él, lo despierto suavemente para que desayune pero él se tapa la cara con la cobija y protesta suavemente para que lo deje dormir más tiempo.

— El desayuno está listo, siéntase a comer.

— Ahorita no Ur, déjame dormir un poquito más -¿Ur? ¿Quién es Ur? Lo más probable es que sea una de las tantas mujeres que ha tenido y me hago a un lado, no quiero que se decepcione al verme y darse cuenta que no es Ur.

Me devuelvo al comedor y me como todo rápidamente, lo mejor es llegar temprano hoy no vaya ser que por cualquier otro motivo me vaya a molestar mi jefe. Gray acabó con toda la pasta de ayer lo que quiere decir que no puedo llevar almuerzo para el día de hoy y tengo que gastar dinero en Battery, la comida afuera es bastante costosa y no es para nada saludable.

Me voy a mi habitación y levanto la tabla suelta que queda en una de las esquinas del piso, había ahorrado ese dinero para una emergencia y aunque no es mucho esto es una emergencia. Debo comprarle algunas cosas a Gray, algo decente de comer y pensar en los humildes detalles para Navidad. Pienso en todas las combinaciones posibles que puedo hacer con esos dólares para que pueda comprar más cosas con lo que tengo, pero primero necesito ver el precio de los objetos que voy a adquirir. Meto el dinero en la cartera, luego en el bolso y voy al comedor.

Sacó un esfero y le escribo una nota. _"Hola, su desayuno está listo. Caliéntelo en el horno microondas si se le enfría. A eso de las dos de la tarde le subirán el almuerzo y le aconsejo que no salga hoy. Descanse, puede usar mi cama si siente frio. Llegaré a eso de las seis de la tarde, en serio por favor no salga porque puede perderse en la ciudad. Aún no han cuadrado las citas con la psicóloga así que no tiene necesidad de salir, si sucede algo no dude en llamar a mi lugar de trabajo, yo lo escucharé_ _212-809-5508_ _. Piense en positivo, tenga un buen día."_

Me lavo los dientes, me abrigo bien, tomó las llaves del apartamento aunque tengo que pegarme a la pared porque el sofá cama está extendido evitándome el pasó, camino sin despertarlo.

Salgo del apartamento y comienza un nuevo día en mi vida, antes de bajar las escaleras siento el penetrante frío de invierno y respiró profundo, antes, cuando era niña amaba el invierno, la blanca nieve, jugar hasta que se me congelaran los dedos y así recibir el chocolate caliente de mamá con su toque secreto de un malvavisco flotando en la punta. Ahora el clima juega en mi contra, en este momento millones de cosas existentes en este mundo me pueden matar, hasta las cosas más pequeñas, empezando por mi sangre y es injusto que teniendo tan sólo veinte años tenga que cuidarme como una persona de setenta.

Bajo la escalera despacio, me duele cada parte de mi cuerpo y no es porque no haya dormido nada anoche, es porque últimamente me siento muy cansada, dolorida y tengo miedo, no se está preparado del todo para afrontar una situación como la que me toca vivir a mí.

Cierro la puerta de mi edificio, siento el olor a pizza y una brillante idea se me ocurre. Me he esforzado en mi dieta y una pizza no me caerá mal, camino unos cuantos pasos y le sonrió a Mira que desde temprano se encuentra haciendo pizzas en la Nostra y que cada vez que salgo me tienta con ese delicioso olor a champiñones.

— Buenos días, linda, ¡Qué bueno tenerte aquí! –Automáticamente la sonrisa de esa albina me hace sentir muy cómoda, tal vez por esto está pizzería tiene mucho éxito, porque te sientes en casa con tan sólo pisarla.

— Ya ves, mi obsesión a la pizza continua aunque casi nunca pueda comerla –Pienso en el tipo de pizza que puede gustarle a Gray y cierro los ojos tratando de pensar en una buena combinación.

— ¿Cómo has estado, princesa?

— Bien Mira, tratando de vivir la vida, ya sabes todos tenemos que superar la pruebas que se nos atraviesan. –No me agrada ver su mirada y la expresión en su rostro, precisamente esto era lo que quería evitar cuando hago todo lo posible por no relacionarme con nadie, no quiero que alguien se encariñe conmigo, no pueden hacerlo, no deben hacerlo.

— Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros en todo lo que necesites ¿No es así? –Le asiento con la mirada, es difícil ser la enferma, huérfana y débil del edificio pues todas las personas que saben sobre mi condición llegan a sentir lástima por mí, yo no quiero lástima, no quiero que me digan que lo sienten. Sólo deseó que me vean como una chica fuerte y que nunca se dará por vencida.

Levanto el rostro poniéndome de punticas para ver que pizzas estarán listas. Debo llevarme un trozo.

—¿Sabes cuándo volverán Gajeel y Levy? –No me agrada que las personas sepan más de la cuenta pero se mejor que nadie que ella no lo hace con mala intención, con el morbo con lo que lo hacen los demás del edificio que sólo buscaban sacar información para convertirlo en chisme, finalmente para tenernos lastima cuando claramente son ellos los que están muy equivocados.

— Hoy vuelven a casa, hace dos días Gajeel terminó la primera tanda de radioterapia, ahora deben esperar a cómo reacciona su cuerpo ante el tratamiento, pero ya sabes cómo es él. Más fuerte que un roble y más aferrado a la vida como ninguno... Los exámenes de Levy salieron perfectos, no hay ni una célula cancerosa en su cuerpo. Está sana.

— No sabes cómo me alegra, sé que los próximos en recibir esa buena noticia serán tú y Gajeel. –Su voz se quiebra y aprieto fuertemente mis labios para tragarme ese nudo en la garganta que quiere ahogarme. Las probabilidades para mí no son favorables y ella lo sabe, pero hasta Mira tiene más pensamientos positivos sobre mi vida que los que yo tengo de mí.

— Te prometo que serás las primera en saber la buena noticia si me llego a sanar.

— No sabes cómo me halaga eso, verás que todo estará bien. Eres de las mujeres más fuertes que conozco.

— Tengo que adaptarme, sólo los fuertes sobreviven a este mundo, pero muchas gracias por tus palabras, tu apoyo y tus ganas de que yo siga adelante con mi vida –Miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta que ya perdí los minutos de más que gane para llegar más temprano de lo usual.

— Bueno creo que se está haciendo tarde para ir a trabajar. ¿Qué deseas? –Se dio cuenta que estaba mirando el reloj y aunque me gustaría hablar mucho más con ella tengo obligaciones.

— Dame un trozo de champiñones para llevar y..-¿Cuantas serán suficientes para Gray? Con ese estómago sin fondo me asusta que sea un monstruo acaba con toda la comida existente.

— Cuándo tu hermano Elfman come pizza ¿Con cuántos trozos queda satisfecho?

— Ese gigante se come media pizza, ¿Porque la pregunta?

— Es una larga historia pero ayer tuve una rara situación, ahora tengo a un joven en el apartamento y él necesita bastante ayuda y pues debo alimentarlo o me demandarán por abandono y alimentos.-Mira ríe por mi comentario y es que en realidad Gray no es un niño pero ahora lo veo como si fuera un pequeño indefenso que no puede valerse sólo.

— Si, escuche algo sobre eso de Totomaru, Juvia, nunca dejes que ese hermoso corazón que tienes cambie para mal. Te admiro mucho linda, yo le subo la pizza al joven a la hora del almuerzo.

— ¿Podría pedirte que me llames cuando lo veas? Tiene algunos problemas en estos momentos y no aprecia su vida lo suficiente.

— Es una locura, unos desean renunciar a su vida y otros darían lo que fueran por vivir un día más.

— Por eso deseo ayudarlo, quiero demostrarle que la vida vale la pena vivirla al máximo. –Mira me sonríe y me pasa en una bolsa mi almuerzo, yo la recibo la guardo en mi bolso y me acomodo la bufanda dispuesta a salir pronto del local para no llegar tarde.

— ¿Cuánto te debo?

— Esta vez invita la casa.

— No, no puedo aceptarlo, Mira. Sabes que puedo valerme por mi misma.

— Y no lo dudo pero esta vez quiero hacer un gesto por ti, hace mucho no hago nada bueno y quiero hacer algo por la hermosa señorita de cabello azul.

— Muchas gracias Mira, ya sabes que si necesitas algo yo también estaré ahí para ti. –Me despido con un gesto de la mano y salgo a la calle nuevamente, camino lentamente a la estación del metro para tomar el tren número 4 para el Downtown y veo el lugar donde conocí a Gray, estoy algo paranoica porque no dejo de mirar a todas las personas que esperan el tren, verifico que ninguna quiera lanzarse y cuando finalmente llega el tren y se detiene exitosamente respiró hondamente.

Entró y me siento, es un día normal pero no puedo sacar esta angustia que recorre todo mi cuerpo, ese miedo que me hace crear imágenes mentales de Gray muerto en mi casa, suicidandose por mi incompetencia, porque no puedo cuidarlo ya que debo trabajar. Hago los transbordos necesarios dentro del sistema y estoy medio ausente. No quiero que nada le pase pero debo confiar que todo estará bien.

Llego a Bowling green, mi estación. Respiró hondamente y camino a mi lugar de trabajo, espero que José no se encuentre en el restaurante porque tiene una manía de tratar a los empleados como se le da la gana y yo sólo soy una pobre empleada necesitada de trabajo. Ese hombre no tiene misericordia ni de su propia sombra.

Estoy al frente de la puerta y entro, he llegado a tiempo, pero todo esta algo desordenado y no es difícil descifrar a quién le tocará limpiar todo este desastre.

— Por fin te dignas a llegar. ¿Debo aplaudirte por tu impresionante hazaña? –Su voz es tan macabra que asusta a cualquiera, bien debo prepararme para la tercera guerra mundial y lo peor de todo es que debo cerrar la boca, no puedo decir nada a mi favor porque él encuentra millones de cosas para refutarlo y hacerme sentir como la peor persona sobre esta tierra.

— Lo siento, señor Porla. Ayer me enfermé –Levanta su ceja en sinónimo de arrogancia, dejo mi bolso en el estante y sacó el uniforme apartandolo en mis manos.

— Juvia, eres una maldita enferma y sólo por eso te recibí, soy el único que puede darte un trabajo decente, he sido misericordioso contigo hasta donde más he podido pero la próxima vez que faltes al trabajo asegúrate que no vivirás para el siguiente día porque no estoy dispuesto a aceptar tu vagabundería y negligencia.

— Juvia lo recordará, perdón por lo de ayer. -¿Cómo pueden existir personas así en este mundo? ¿Cómo puedo tener tanto autocontrol y no mandarlo a la mierda? Tal vez debo dejar que esto no me afecte, estaré en un lugar mejor pero por el momento debo acepta este trabajo y todas las condiciones que implica pues como el bien dijo nadie quiere darle trabajo a una persona que muy probablemente no rendirá como ellos quieren que lo haga.

— Por cierto, vendrás temprano en Navidad y al final del día quiero que me hagas un registro detallado de lo que vendiste, estarás sola en este lugar y no quiero que tomes un sólo grano de arroz y no lo pagues.

— No pasará, no se preocupe. ¿A que horas quiere que cierre el restaurante?

— A las ocho de la noche está bien –Asiento y me tragó las malas palabras que quiero decir mordiéndome la lengua fuertemente para que no se mueva. — El lunes veintiocho tomare mi día de descanso. –Pasaría el domingo y el lunes con Gray, queda perfecto porque la soledad es la peor consejera en pacientes que tienden a suicidarse.

— El lunes ya fue tomado por Kagura.

— Yo hablo con ella no se preocupe.

— ¡Bien, a trabajar niña!

El día se pasa lento y no hay muchas personas en el restaurante, las propinas son una burla a mis necesidades económicas y en todo el día no dejo de pensar en Gray. Estoy preocupada, desesperada y no quiero que nada malo le pase. Quisiera salir corriendo en este momento para saber como se encuentra pero creo que eso nunca va a suceder, no puedo dejar todo tirado porque necesito el dinero.

Ansiosamente espero la llamada de Mira y veo el reloj cada dos minutos para tratar de entender porque se está tardando tanto, hay un dicho que dice que las noticias malas son las primeras en llegar pero ni eso me tranquiliza. Mi corazón late desenfrenado, casi se acaba mi hora del almuerzo y no he podido darle un sólo mordisco a mi pizza pensando que pudo haberle sucedido.

— Juvia tienes que lavar el baño, es tu turno –Nadie en este restaurante sabe de mi enfermedad aparté de mi jefe lo que puede ser bueno porque no te tratan diferente pero en ciertas ocasiones puede ser malo como en este momento. El trabajo es por igual para todas y hay veces en las que yo no puedo dar un sólo suspiro más.

— Aún me quedan diez minutos, acabo y voy. –Se que quiere preguntarme que es lo que me pasa, no suelo ser tan distraída y mucho menos no comer bien pero no tenemos la suficiente confianza para hablarnos.

— Bien, con respecto a lo que me dijiste mi novio accedió a vernos el viernes así que te cedo el lunes.

— Muchas gracias, Kagura. No te lo pediría si no fuera necesario.

— Lo sé Juvia, desde el tiempo que llevamos trabajando juntas nunca hemos tenido ningún problema. –suena el teléfono y aunque puede ser un domicilio mi corazón se detiene y espero atentamente a que digan mi nombre. Warren el encargado de domicilios y comunicaciones contesta el teléfono e inmediatamente me mira.

— Juvia, es para ti...-Ve en todas direcciones y me hace un gesto con la mano para que me aproxime. — Habla rápido, ya sabes cómo se pone el jefe cuando nos llaman al trabajo.

— Gracias Warren. –Asiente y empieza a guardar el pedido en su moto para llevárselo al cliente que lo requirió.

— ¿Hola?

— Hola Juvia, -la voz alegre de Mira me calma, Gray se encuentra en buen estado por la forma en la que se expresa.

— Acabo de llevarle la pizza a tu casa. Me preocupe cuando casi no me abren la puerta pero el joven estaba durmiendo. Por eso no daba señales de vida.

— ¿Cómo lo viste?

— Es difícil darte una respuesta, lo vi como por menos de cinco segundos. Me abrió, tomó la pizza y me cerró la puerta de madera prácticamente en la cara.

— Es un malcriado, lo siento, Mira.

— Aunque no puedo negar que es muy apuesto.

— Que su belleza no te engañe, es un tonto con cara bonita, pero muchas gracias por revisar que este bien.

— No es nada, ayudaré a Elfman en el negocio que hay muchos clientes. Ten un buen día. –Le agradezco nuevamente y cuelgo el teléfono, antes de soltar la bocina el teléfono vuelve a sonar y contesto para facilitarle el trabajo a Warren.

— Battery gardens buenas tardes ¿En qué le puedo servir?

— ¡Juvia, pásemela! –Puedo reconocer claramente quien es el grosero que me está buscando al otro lado de la línea, ¡ni siquiera dijo por favor! Pero prefiero mil veces escuchar su malcriada voz que una llamada de un policía diciendo que encontraron su cadáver dentro de mi apartamento.

— Cuando me llame acá diga por favor y no sea tan altanero que por su culpa me puedo ganar un regaño.

— Me importa un reverendo pepino ¿Qué es este insulto a los almuerzos decentes?

— ¿Una pizza?

— Odio las pizzas, son monstruos llenos de grasa con trozos de alimentos que no están bien combinados y le causan un gran malestar al estómago, además… –bla bla bla bla, No escucho más palabras, ¿Quién odia las pizzas? Son deliciosas, variadas y una gran opción cuando no quieres cocinar nada. El paladar de los ricos es una mierda. — Por esas razones no la voy a comer.

— Bien pues es lo único que hay en la casa, si sabe hacer algo de comer con una cebolla, un tomate y harina en polvo siéntase libre de usar la cocina.

— No se cocinar, Juvia.

— Bien, pues su única opción es la pizza y si me disculpa se ha acabado mi hora de almuerzo, debo volver a trabajar. –Le cuelgo escuchando palabras de protesta por su parte y suspiró hondamente, camino directo al baño y con toda la valentía del mundo que puedo reunir me dispongo a hacer una de las cosas que más odio en toda mi vida.

Su llamada me calma un poco, si tiene energías para pelearme y criticar lo poco saludable que me alimento sé que no hará una locura.

Las horas pasan y cuando me doy cuenta ya es hora de irme, me abrigo y recibo mi paga del día de hoy. Las propinas no estuvieron tan buenas y es que todo lo bueno se recoge los fines de semana pero debido a un convenio con Porla no trabajo los domingos.

Trato de salir lo más rápido posible para ir a buscarlo pero antes de llegar a casa necesito comprarle unas ciertas cosas necesarias a Gray.

Saco la pizza que no pude comer en el almuerzo y en la calle la voy comiendo, muero por tomarme un café en Starbucks para entrar un poco en calor pero me detengo al saber que quiero que el dinero me alcance para comprar un regalo de navidad a Gajeel, Levy y a Gray. Camino muchas calles con el único objetivo de llegar a Century 21 para comprar los regalos y lo único que logro es llegar al lugar al que mis piernas me llevan sin permiso, al sitio donde muchas personas como yo sienten un gran vacío en su corazón, en su alma, en su cuerpo, en su vida. Camino lentamente por el monumento norte buscando el nombre de mi madre aunque se perfectamente dónde está. Ya ni puedo contar con los dedos de la mano cuantas veces he venido aquí a la zona cero. Una nueva navidad sin mi madre, un nuevo año sin mi padre, una celebración que se supone que debería ser muy feliz con una sentencia de muerte encima. Y esa es mi vida.

— Hola mami, ¿Cómo está todo en el cielo? –bordeo el hueco del nombre de mi madre finamente terminado en la lámina donde hay miles de nombres más de las víctimas del atentado terrorista que acabó con la vida de muchas familias, con la ilusión de muchos vidas, con una de las personas más importantes que una niña de seis años tiene.

Observo el gran agüero de lo que quedo de la torre, de mi madre, el agua caer como cascada iluminada por las brillantes luces para luego perderse en los cimientos de lo que alguna vez fue uno de los edificios más impresionantes y altos de Estados Unidos. Miro el nombre vecino al de mi madre y creo que nunca evitare derramar una lágrima cada vez que lo vea. Una mujer y su hijo no nacido, hoy les trajeron un pequeño osito de peluche. Pienso en el esposo de esa joven, en la ilusión de una nueva vida para compartir con ellos y agrandar la familia, sin embargo este monumento me hace recordar que la vida es efímera, la muerte impredecible y lo que se supone pertenecernos no es más que prestado.

— Tuve que salvarlo, por algún motivo lo pusieron en mi camino pero necesito que me guíes para hacer las cosas bien...Feliz Navidad –Busco entre mis cosas algo que dejarle y veo la mariposa que hice para su cumpleaños pero que no había podido traer. La acomodó para que el viento no se la lleve volando y la muevo de tal manera para que no tape el nombre de las demás personas

— Espero que te gusté, la hice para ti. –Algunos extranjeros me miran con disimulo y sonrió. Olvidaba que la ciudad es una de las más turísticas del mundo.

Es difícil tener memorias de tu madre cuando se es tan pequeña, cuando el tiempo y las circunstancias han borrado todo. Cuando las preocupaciones hacen que dejes de ver las cosas que eran verdaderamente importantes.

— Ya tengo que ir a ver como está. Adiós mami –Meto las manos en el bolsillo y camino en dirección al almacén. Ya dentro de Century 21 me quitó la bufanda y los guantes, guardo todo en mi bolso y veo el tablero de información para saber en que piso está la ropa de hombre.

Subo por el ascensor aunque es en el segundo piso, salgo y veo muchas cosas que quisiera comprar pero que no caben en mi presupuesto, no tengo idea del gustó de Gray pero la talla debe ser la misma de Gajeel, tienen casi la misma estatura.

Los sweaters no bajan de treinta dólares y necesito mínimo tres para vestir a Gray, hay unos de invierno muy hermosos, con cierto tejido fino y de lana.

Escojo uno de cincuenta dólares de color gris con blanco, le pido el favor a uno de los empleados que se lo mida y al ver que le queda lo tomo de referencia para los demás que voy a comprar. Echo al carrito uno azul con capota de peluche y otro negro. Hago cuentas mentalmente y sigo directo a la sección de pantalones. Pregunto de nuevo la talla de pantalones que usa un empleado parecido a Gray, tomó tres jeans de diferentes tonos de azul y las echo al carrito.

Las camisas están más baratas y puedo llevar cinco y le llevo una camiseta. Le compro bóxers, medias y unos guantes.

Pienso en el regalo perfecto para mi vecino y los gorros de lana están dentro de mi presupuesto, es probable que su larga melena negra ya no este y sería demasiado raro verlo calvo. Le compro cuatro con el ánimo de no ofenderlo y a Levy le compraré un libro.

Salgo de la sección de hombres y subo un piso para cancelar todo y veo el vestido que quiero en uno de los maniquíes. Sigo derecho sin verlo y en la caja se llevan todo mi dinero ahorrado. Pido que me empaquen en papel regalo todo menos sus bóxers y medias.

Salgo por la sección de zapatos y Gray tendrá que usar zapatos de Gajeel porque no tengo dinero para comprarle algo más. Voy a la librería a algunas calles. Pido libros de los Best sellers, leo el resumen de tres libros y finalmente me decido por uno romántico que se que le va a gustar. Lo empacan en papel regalo y lo meto en la otra bolsa.

Me aproximo a la estación más cercana y afortunadamente puedo irme sentada, abrazo todas mis bolsas y dejo que el sueño me venza, cuando despierto las puertas están abiertas y he llegado a la 110, me levantó rápidamente y salgo exitosamente del tren. Ya casi llego a casa.

Pasó por Farm y compro algunas cosas para la cena y el desayuno de mañana, hoy estoy legalmente en la quiebra. Me he quedado sin un sólo centavo. Camino unas cuantas cuadras y al fin estoy en mi edificio.

Abro la puerta con cierto miedo y me preocupo cuando no lo veo en el sofá cama.

— ¿Gray? –me desespero al no escuchar su respuesta, vuelvo a nombrarlo y no responde. Suelto todas las bolsas y casi corriendo llego a mi habitación. Cuando abro la puerta está profundamente dormido, arrunchado en las cobijas y el alma me vuelve al cuerpo cuando veo que esta respirando.

Vuelvo a la cocina para dejarlo dormir y escondo los regalos en la cesta de la ropa sucia. No hay rastros de pizza, definitivamente uno valora la comida en el momento justo en el que aguanta hambre. Pongo a cocinar el pollo y las papas, cortó las verduras e hiervo la fruta para que el jugo quede más rico. Mis ojos me pesan y me acuesto en el sofá cama unos minutos para descansar mientras la comida esta lista.

 **Gray**

Un delicioso olor inunda mis sentidos, estoy hambriento y cuando abro los ojos ya no hay luz del día ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que me dormí? No hay ningún ruido por lo que se me hace raro, abro la puerta y salgo al corredor. Ella esta durmiendo en el sofá, se ve cansada pero tengo hambre. Quiero de lo que sea que este cocinando.

— ¡Hey! –La zarandeo un poco y abre los ojos después de segundos.

— ¿No le enseñaron que cuando se cocina no se debe dormir?

— Tiene razón, ¿Ya está listo?

— No lo sé, ya le dije que no se cocinar. –Se levanta y chequea las ollas, saca los platos de la alacena y me sirve. Aunque no es algo impresionante creo que debo acostumbrarme a comer este tipo de comida. Me siento en el comedor con ella y veo como agradece por los alimentos antes de comer.

— ¿Qué tal su día? –Odio que esta mujer intente ser mi amiga y dárselas de que le intereso, sigo comiendo fingiendo que no la escuche y detiene la cuchara y me mira acusadoramente.

— Le hice una pregunta. –La miro igual de desafiante y ella ablanda su mirada, tal cual como lo hacía Ur cuando no quería que discutiéramos.

— Su casa es jodidamente aburrida, ni siquiera tiene Netflix. Cuesta cinco malditos dólares, mujer. ¿Es demasiado costoso para usted?

— No, puede llamar a contratar el servicio pero si vale más de diez dólares olvídelo.

— ¿Y el internet?

— No tengo computadora, ni celular, no veo necesario contratar el servicio. –Resoplo ¿Que ser humano moderno no tiene internet? Obviamente, esta mujer y justo llegue a parar con ella.

— Le traje ropa interior, para que después no tenga excusas de andar desnudo por toda la casa.

— Como si no le gustará. –Me gusta la reacción que tiene, sus mejillas se colorean y casi se atraganta con la comida que acababa de pasar. Es sincera, eso me gusta.

— De la única manera que no me gustaría es que fuera lesbiana y claramente ese no es mi caso.

— Lo importante es aceptarlo. Se que le encanta, basta con mirar su rostro para saberlo.

— Lo importante es no ahogarse en su propio ego.

— Podría ahogarla con otra cosa. –Ladea su cabeza y ahora entiendo que es demasiado inocente para entender mi comentario con doble sentido. Esta chica es increíblemente tonta.

— ¿A que se refiere?

— A nada. ¿Qué le dijo su jefe por faltar ayer?

— Nada que quiera repetir, voy a cambiarme. –Se levanta, lleva su plato al lavadero y lo lava. Se encierra en su habitación y ahora es donde me doy cuenta que somos unos perfectos desconocidos y soy un arrimado en su casa. Quiero que esta situación cambie lo más pronto posible, deseo irme de esta casa.

Me sorprende el sonido de la chapa del acceso principal y de repente se abre la puerta, me levantó y busco algo con que defenderme y defenderla a ella, no permitiré que nadie le haga daño a esa chica, primero sobre mi cadáver. Un hombre calvo con numerosos agujeros en su nariz, ojos rojos y un aspecto criminal entra en el apartamento y aunque estoy asustado no permitiré que nos hagan nada malo. Este ladrón se metió con las personas equivocadas.

* * *

 _Bien hasta aquí capítulo hermosuras. Espero que les haya gustado mucho y si si lo hizo los invito a darme un favorito, follow y lo que me haría grandemente feliz. Dejarme un review con sus hermosos pensamientos y si no son tan hermosos no importa._

 _Bien, acá contestando reviews:_

 **Sicaru** : hola :3 Juvia la tiene muy difícil, su vida no es color de rosa pero todo mejorara o bueno las cosas tratarán de mejorar. Por favor no te infartes porque no podrás leer mis fics si lo haces. Aquí waterJuvia rescatando fics sin terminar y ni siquiera a terminado los suyos. Soy un descaro lo sé. Pero esta historia merece un final y sabes que soy mala y me gusta hacerlos sufrir. Gray se está comportando como un tonto pero cuando se de cuenta de su actitud sufrirá cuando abra los ojos y se de cuenta que se ha encariñado con Juvia. Bien prepárate para la tragedia, Bye Serafin. Te mandó un beso y un abrazo psicológico, Bye. :D

 **Juvia-chan14** : hola, me encanta que te encante y que desees con todo tu corazón el siguiente capítulo. El romance aparecerá en unos cuantos capítulos pero la amistad y la confianza se van a desarrollar en estos aunque Gray no deja de ser un tonto. Lamento haberte hecho esperar mucho, te mandó un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Muchas gracias por tu review. Me encantan así sean cortos. Bye.

 **Lightkey** : Holis, bueno ya sabes que me encanta que te encante y tienes mucha razón, Juvia es un amor porque la vida le ha ensañado que tiene que ser noble para triunfar. Gracias por seguir mis historias, ya sabes que lo escribo con mucho amor para agradarles. Bien, espero que este CAP también te haya gustado mucho. Te mandó un beso y un abrazo psicológica, Bye.

 **Lymar Vastia:** Holis **,** Pues Gray acaba de quedar en la calle, imagínate de ser millonario que podía desperdiciar el dinero a quedar sin absolutamente nada debe ser muy duro. Además el padre se suicidó dejándolo solo. Gray tiene traumas, pero para eso está Juvia para ayudarlo a superarlos. Gray sentado en su trono es el mejor, a mi también me dio mucha risa escribiéndolo, créeme. Sip, efectivamente aparecerán muchos rivales por el amor de Juvia pero todo en su debido momento. Gracias por tu hermoso review, te mandó un beso y un abrazo psicológico, Bye.

 **Nekonekodesu 3:** Holis, ¿Cómo estas? Bien, pues imagínate a Gray recién salido de la ducha, jajajajaja y accidentalmente se le cae la toalla. O sea, dios griego desnudo en el apartamento. Me encanta que te encante ya lo sabes, Juvia tiene su enfermedad y bueno esperemos que no vaya hacia la luz. Exacto, los mosquitos son de lo peor pero me agrada que te hayas divertido. Espero que te haya encantado el capitulo, te mandó un beso y un abrazo. Bye.

 **Chachos** : holis, leyendo tu review me di cuenta que estuvo largo y que tuviste una noche alocada, pero me gusta. Pinche Gray en todo el capítulo fue lo mejor, en el trono, en su pensamientos pervertidos, en sus pataletas de princesa. Lo amo, bien ya sabes que todo es inspirado en la vida real e Ichiya es el mejor. Gracias por tu review y pos te mandó un besote. Ti amo. Bye.

 **Evato** : Hola, pues no te equivocas con respecto a Juvia y ya se irá desarrollando su situación durante el fic, acertaste, sus vecinos son Gajeel y Levy pero no te imaginaste que estuvieran enfermls. Gray, es un sangrón y fastidioso pero poco a poco se dará cuenta de lo importante de la vida. Me encanta que te encante mi fic y espero que este CAP también te haya gustado. Te mandó un beso y un abrazo psicológico agradeciéndote por tu review. Pasa un lindo día de brujas. Come mucho dulce, si puedes. Bye :D.


	4. Gotas de lágrimas

_Hola hermosuras, aquí su hermoso capítulo. Lamento hacerlos esperar tanto._

* * *

 **GRAY**

No le daré tiempo de mover ni un solo dedo al ratero que acaba de abrir la puerta, esto jamás me había pasado en mi mansión por la fuerte seguridad que mi padre tenía en ella, pero ¿Cómo tener seguridad en este sector y con semejante puerta de madera que se rompe con una patada. Antes no le han hecho daño a esa Juvia que anda en la calle hasta tarde completamente sola.

Respiró hondamente, soy el único hombre en la casa y por lo tanto el que debe sacar la cara y mantener a salvo a la dama, pero no tengo ni idea que hacer. La única vez que he peleado fue cuando ese habitante de calle me quería robar la basura que había conseguido en la calle para comer. ¡Ojalá y otros idiotas como él le roben la comida! Apuesto que en este momento no tiene un delicioso pollo como el que hace Juvia y todo por hacerme eso. ¡Qué se muera! Tenía tanta hambre y ese imbécil me lo quitó todo, ese maldito contribuyó e incremento mis ganas de suicidarme, nunca había sentido hambre, nunca había estado en la calle en una noche fría y nunca había pasado una Navidad sin mi familia y amigos, ¿Amigos? Esos no existen, el interés era lo único que los mantenía a mi lado, el dinero era lo único que les interesaba de mí y me dieron la espalda cuando se dieron cuenta que había quedado sin nada, ojalá se mueran por idiotas.

La puerta chirrea y es un maldito enorme, pero yo también soy grande y tomé clases de taekwondo, pobre de ese tonto pues tengo mi molinillo para batir el chocolate... ¿Molinillo? ¿Es en serio? Habían cuchillos, tenedores y hasta polvo para hornear para soplarle en los ojos dejándolo ciego y adquirir una ventaja y yo cojo el molinillo como si fuera a cantar en un karaoke de un maldito juego. A la mierda todo, con toda la fuerza que tengo salgo corriendo como si fuera un toro y lo tumbó al piso, le doy un golpazo con el molinillo y trató de inmovilizarlo con mis pies en una llave.

— ¡No tenemos nada y no voy a permitir que nos robe o nos haga nada malo! –Sus ojos rojos brillan en desconcierto y con un gran empujón de sus piernas ahora yo estoy en el piso y me golpea muy fuerte mi rostro, mi hermoso rostro. Trató de defenderme pero pareciera que ese imbécil ha entrado en más peleas que yo y me veo como un total estúpido en sus manos.

— ¡Maldito ladrón! ¿Dónde está Juvia? -¿Me culpa a mí de ser un ladrón cuando él entró quién sabe cómo? Es un maldito depravado, su objetivo es Juvia. Está muy equivocado si cree que voy a dejar que le ponga una dedo encima. Me lo quitó de encima y le doy un golpe en su mejilla pero pareciera que la tuviera de acero porque mi puño palpita de dolor. Lo tomo de la camiseta para que no se me escape y empiezo a golpearlo en la cara para que nunca más se atreva a entrar en casas ajenas.

— ¿¡Gray, qué está haciendo!? –Juvia me clava las uñas dolorosamente en mi brazo y me empuja violentamente haciendo que el comedor de plástico que tiene se vaya al piso con mi cabeza y todo mi cuerpo, estoy tan dolorido que a duras penas veo a Juvia, se para en frente del ladrón y endurece su mirada como si esta vez estuviera totalmente enojada y me fuera a hacer algo muy malo, así como cuando Ur quería matarme por realizar una de mis cuantas travesuras. — ¿Está loco? ¡No puede golpear a Gajeel-Kun como si fuera un perro rabioso! –Me siento como una pequeño niño regañado, ¡Yo la estaba protegiendo! Ahora es ella la que está totalmente enojada conmigo definitivamente esta mujer es una tonta.

— ¿Estás bien? –Juvia ayuda a levantarse a ese hombre mientras claramente tiene una expresión de susto en su rostro y lo inspecciona asegurándose de que se encuentre bien.

— ¿Qué mierdas le pasa, Gray? -¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa? No entiendo la maldita actitud de Juvia cuando yo lo único que buscaba era que los dos estuviéramos bien, ahora me trata como si fuera un idiota que no puede controlarse cuando claramente sé porque me pasan estas cosas, por preocuparme por los demás cuando por el único que debo esmerarme de que este bien es por mí, yo y solo yo. Basta con solo ver cómo la azulita se asegura que ese extraño este bien mientras yo estoy botando sangre de mi labio y me acaban de herir mi perfecto rostro. Perfecto ¿Qué más podía esperar? Soy el idiota que terminó sin un solo peso en el bolsillo y sin vida. Si pudiera levantarme sin que me doliera tanto la retaguardia ya lo hubiera hecho y me hubiera largado donde no tenga que lidiar con estas estupideces.

— ¡Amor! –No me había dado cuenta de esa mujer en la puerta, hay un pitufo con muletas y está tan aterrada que parece que se hubiera quedado congelada. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño? ¡Responde Gajeel! –Todas las palabras se le atoran en la garganta por lo preocupada que está, no le di más de tres puños, no es como si se hubiera acabado el mundo pero definitivamente las mujeres hacen un drama por absolutamente todo. Repentinamente la pitufina suelta las muletas y se agarra de la pared, ¡No tiene una pierna! Estoy tan consternado porque debe ser más joven que yo esa chica y desde su rodilla solo se ve el otro lado. Odio a los lisiados porque siempre están mostrando lastima y necesariamente hay que ayudarlos o dirán que eres una mierda de persona. No soporto a las personas ni mucho menos a los idiotas que no tocan en las puertas antes de entrar.

— Estoy bien, enana. Cuidado o te caerás –Juvia y el calvo se levantan mientras la azulita le sirve de apoyo al pitufo pata sola. Rápidamente Juvia sienta a ese tipo en lo que se supone que es mi cama y ahora no quiero tocar algo que ese tipo ha untado con sus gérmenes, que asco.

— No estamos para visitas, pueden largarse –Les señaló la puerta y espero que se vayan, entre menos personas sepan que un Fullbuster esté viviendo en un lugar así nadie se enterará y la prensa no me hará trizas.

— ¿Quién se está creyendo este intento de hombre vestido de mujer? ¡Este maricón! –Reviso mi aspecto, estoy vestido con la ropa de Juvia porque claramente no tengo ni ropa interior propia, el saco de ella me queda como ombliguero y me veo como un maricon y uno bien loca. Pero una persona de su clase no tiene el derecho de tratarme así y se va a arrepentir.

Lleno de unas ganas asesinas me levanto y quiero golpearlo pero Juvia se pone en frente y no me puedo detener a tiempo, la fuerza con la que voy me hace tumbarla al piso y ese hombre completamente furioso me da un nuevo golpe.

— ¡Ya Gajeel! No me dolió, déjenlo y por favor perdónenlo, está pasando por un mal momento y no piensa muy bien. -¿No pienso muy bien? ¡Me está diciendo retrasado! Odio a Juvia, la odio por frustrar mis planes y hacerme pasar por todo esto.

Paso por encima de todos y empujo al idiota que trata de irse detrás mío para seguir golpeándome pero Juvia lo atrapa y yo tiro fuertemente la puerta de la habitación de ella pero no me aparto, quiero escuchar lo que le tienen que decir a la peli azul, no tengo donde ir, no puedo volver a la calle porque es más que seguro que lo haría si mi situación fuera diferente, ni que me muriera por vivir con esa tontita.

— ¿Quién es ese idiota? ¿Cómo permitiste que viniera acá? –Puedo escuchar los pasos hacia el comedor y levantan todo el desorden que causó nuestra pelea.

— Ayer cuando iba en el metro me lo encontré, iba a suicidarse...No sé si escuchaste de la familia Fullbuster — Los idiotas que se quedaron sin dinero, si ¿Qué más? No me interesa esa familia, los ricos no son más que un dolor en el trasero y por eso tienes que sacarlo cuanto antes –¡Ese maldito le está dando malas ideas a Juvia! Desgraciado.

— Necesita recuperarse de la muerte de su padre, quedó prácticamente en la calle y no puedo dejarlo solo. –Escucho un bufido por parte de ese hombre y ya siento que lo odio, agregó un nuevo enemigo a mi lista de personas que odio.

— Solo se aprovecha de tu buen corazón, una persona así no es más que un estorbo, es como un parasito. Solo se alimentará de ti y luego buscará otra víctima cuando no puedas ayudarlo más. -¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! Quiero que se calle, que se vaya.

— No tiene a nadie más Gajeel y yo lo ayudaré hasta donde pueda. –Alguien abre la nevera y luego una silla chirrea demostrando que alguien se ha sentado en ella.

— No te alcanza ni para comer mucho menos para tener a un altanero ricachón quebrado en tu casa. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es deshacerté de él. Llévalo al centro comercial y aléjate cuando se distraiga. –Un Geehee sale de su boca y esto me ofende más que cualquier otra cosa que haya dicho, ¿Qué cree? ¿Qué soy un niño y que no sé cómo volver acá? Nunca antes había pisado el subterráneo pero he memorizado como volver a la casa, no se deshará de mi tan fácil.

— Haré cualquier cosa para que se recupere, Gajeel. Entonces cuando haya podido superar todos sus traumas él se irá a buscar su propio camino. –No quiero seguir escuchando esto, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué está desgracia tenía que llegarme a mí? ¿Qué tan malo fui para que me llegaran con mierda está navidad? Quiero irme lejos pero hace tanto frío que tendré que aguantar las humillaciones hasta que la primavera aparezca o hasta que pueda comunicarme con Erza, sé que hace muchos años no nos hablamos por las diferencias que tuvieron nuestros padres pero ella tiene un buen corazón, ella no me daría la espalda como esos malditos, ella no me diría que soy un parasito, pero no tengo ni idea en que parte del planeta este, si sabe de mi paradero, lo que pasó con los Fullbuster.

— Ur, por favor ayúdame a comunicarme con Erza. Por favor ayúdame a salir de esto porque ya no tengo las fuerzas suficientes para seguir, no quiero ser una carga para nadie ¿Por qué tenía que venir a parar con una chica que no sabe entenderme ni cumplir todos mis caprichos? -Voy a la cama, tengo mucho sueño, he dormido lo que no he dormido en toda mi vida, pero aun así me siento muy cansado. Me quito toda la ropa que me hace ver como un homosexual y me meto entre las cobijas de su cama, lentamente me voy quedando dormido ajeno a todo lo que me rodea, he descubierto que la mejor droga que me aleja de la realidad es perderme en el mundo de los sueños.

 **JUVIA**

Gajeel siempre ha tenido un carácter duro y no se deja de nadie, debió haber hecho trizas a Gray con esas grandes manos que tiene pero él es mi vecino y alguien que ha estado pendiente de mí desde que nos conocimos en el grupo de apoyo de enfermos de cáncer y mi obligación es asegurarme de que este bien. Ya luego veré cómo está el Fullbuster y espero que no haga un berrinche por esto.

— ¡Las quimios son una mierda, Juvia! –Al menos la radiación no le ha afectado las ganas de comer o de portarse como alguien del Bronx.

— ¿¡Gajeel, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no digas groserías? –Levy tiene una voz pequeña igual que su estatura y a ella también la conocí en el grupo de apoyo, Gajeel resignado a morir y a no querer tratarse con un tratamiento cambio de parecer cuando escuchó las palabras inspiradoras de Levy, si ella pudo renunciar a una de sus piernas para vivir Gajeel podía hacer lo que fuera por sobrevivir y he aquí que el cáncer no le impidió conquistar a la "enana" como él le dice, claro que a su manera pero con ella conoció el amor, la confianza, el apoyo y todo lo que una hermosa pareja puede brindar en un caso como el nuestro, con una enfermedad cargándola en nuestras espaldas.

— Tienes que ser fuerte, Gajeel. Verás que las buenas noticias vendrán así como a Levy le llegaron –Miro mi jugo una vez más, daría todo lo que tuviera para poder acceder a un tratamiento médico decente que fuera efectivo pero mi mayor miedo es pensar que no va a resultar y que necesitaré un trasplante de médula espinal que nunca en mi miserable vida podre costear.

— Los viajes son un desastre, son tan largos que empieza a dolerme el trasero cada vez que me subo en la camioneta prestada del padre de Levy...Las náuseas, los mareos y los efectos secundarios son tan asquerosos que estoy por darme por vencido con esta mierda. Odio las agujas, las esperas largas en el hospital y los malditos cheques de pago. Ser enfermo es una total mierda, Juvia pero a pesar de todo esto te tenemos una propuesta.-Dejó el jugo a un lado y pongo toda mi atención en Gajeel y en la sonrisa de Levy.

— Vende el apartamento y vete a vivir con nosotros, conseguí un lugar donde pueden tratarte, dijeron que en tu caso podían suministrarte las radioterapias necesarias y un trasplante de células madre a un precio razonable. Lo de la venta lo daremos todo al hospital y si hace falta dinero los padres de Levy nos ofrecieron un préstamo. –Embarcarme en un tratamiento médico diferente a las pastillas asquerosas que debo tomar es un riesgo porque lo más probable es que no funcione y me quede en la calle por lo que me queda de vida.

— El apartamento es el único recuerdo que me queda de mi padre.

— Juvia –Levy toma mi puño que se me cerro sin darme cuenta, siempre me pongo tensa cuando hablamos sobre el cáncer, sobre mi inevitable muerte — No tienes a quien dejarle el apartamento así que no tiene sentido que lo protejas, después del tratamiento si quieres ya no vivirás con nosotros, podrás pagar un arriendo pues con una buena salud podemos aspirar a un mejor empleo, con el nuevo trabajo que conseguirás y con lo que sobre del préstamo puedes ir a la universidad y tomar las clases de arte que tanto quieres. Es un nuevo comienzo para todos y cuando tus cuadros se vendan seré tu primera compra. –Lo primero que se pasa por mi mente es Gray, después de esa desastrosa mala impresión que Gajeel se llevó de él estoy segura que si vendo el apartamento no me recibirán con él, Gray aún necesita tiempo para recuperarse, ni siquiera ha tomado su primera terapia y no puedo dejarlo simplemente en la calle por empezar mi tratamiento, necesitaría apoyo y concentrarme en mi dejándolo a un lado, no sé si tenga el corazón para hacerle eso.

— ¿Y si no funciona? No puedo vivir mis últimos días en su casa como un tipo de estorbo, no estoy dispuesta a aceptar eso.

— Mujer, no eres un estorbo y si vuelves a decir eso te juro que no te daremos galletas para Navidad –Sonrió mientras él me despeluca el cabello en un acto amoroso, de esos que Gajeel demuestra pero no acepta. — ¡No! Todo menos las galletitas de Navidad deliciosas de Levy –Sonrío y aunque sé que no debo hacer amigos en vida disfruto los pocos momentos que tengo con ellos.

Me cuentan los detalles de su viaje, el itinerario de las radioterapias, como debo hacer para cuando sea mi turno y muy pronto le harán nuevos exámenes para saber cómo ha evolucionado al tratamiento, solo queremos recibir la palabra "remisión" y poder respirar tranquilos por un tiempo. Merecen ser felices y poder disfrutar su vida sin pensar que morirán pronto y dejaran un vacío en sus corazones. Esa es la mayor preocupación de Gajeel, dejar a Levy sola con un corazón roto.

Le pido que me dé un tiempo para poner las cosas en orden, necesito que Gray tome su camino totalmente recuperado y así venderé lo único que tengo con el único deseo de aferrarme a la vida.

Entro al apartamento vecino para acompañarlos a casa, ya es hora de descansar y ellos deben estar cansados por su viaje, afortunadamente Gray no le hizo daño a Gajeel o no me lo hubiera podido perdonar.

— Esto es lo único que tengo, mujer. Sé que no es mucho pero momentáneamente le servirá al engreído y malcriado que tienes en tu casa. -recojo la ropa que Gajeel le obsequia a Gray y le sonrió mientras chequeo los pantalones y las chaquetas, es mucho más de lo que le puedo pedir y le servirá al Fullbuster por mucho tiempo. Solo espero que ese cabeza hueca lo acepte sin tanto pero.

— Muchas gracias, Gajeel...Puedo limpiar tu apartamento el lunes que es mi día libre. –Sus ojos rojos se clavan en mí y lo conozco tan bien que ahora viene el regaño. — No seas tonta, no hago esto para que me lo devuelvas y vete antes de que me arrepienta de hacer esto por semejante mierda de persona...Juvia, quiero que saques a ese hombre en menos de una semana. Los parásitos como él se alimentan de niñas inocentes como tú y no quiero imaginar qué clase de pensamientos tenga ese tipo, eres a la única que se le ocurre meter a un desconocido en tu casa.

— No te preocupes por mí, puedo tener cáncer pero eso no me impide defenderme. Él no me hará nada y te juro que si hace algo malo lo saco sin consideraciones –Camino a la puerta para dejarlos descansar. — Te informaré cualquier cosa. Gracias por todo y por su ofrecimiento, pondré todas las cuentas al día del apartamento para poder poner el anuncio y venderlo.

— No es nada, ve a descansar mujer. Pasaremos Navidad en la casa de los padres de Levy pero pasaremos el jueves para saludarte.

— Los estaré esperando. Gracias. Tengan una excelente noche –Les cierro con cuidado y abro la puerta de mi apartamento, dejó la ropa en la cama de Gray y enseguida empiezo a buscar una pantaloneta para que la use de pijama. Me aseguro de que todo esté limpio y tomó la ropa y voy a mi habitación, Gray está profundamente dormido y le enciendo la luz, cuando lo hago mis mejillas se encienden sin remedio alguno, ¿Qué me pasa? No puedo quitar la mirada de esa parte de su anatomía que está al aire como si fuera una parte decente para mostrar. ¡Juvia pareces una pervertida! Claramente no soy así y cuando él se revuelve un poco en la cama y despierta mi cerebro solo me indica que grite, debo mostrarle que estoy totalmente indignada, que no es una conducta decente que el ande desnudo en mi apartamento, en mi cama. Tuve un momento de debilidad y el casi lo nota pero claramente no permitiré que vuelva a pasar. Es solo una novedad ver esto de una persona tan apuesta pero al igual nada puede pasar.

— ¿Qué mierdas le está pasando? Ya le dije que no puede andar desnudo en mi casa, no sé si en la suya se lo permitían pero mi apartamento lo respeta –Mira su cuerpo y sonríe mientras yo trato de mirar a otro lado y evitar que vea la vergüenza que siento al estarlo mirándolo más de la cuenta.

— ¿Le gusta? –Le tiro la ropa en la cara y lanzó la puerta con fuerza — Lo espero en la sala y vaya con ropa. ¡Idiota! –Mis manos aún tiemblan y me siento tratando de que mi respiración vuelva. Dos segundos después abre la puerta y yo me tapo los ojos con las manos, me estoy comportando como una chica mala y todo por culpa de ese loco nudista.

— ¿Está vestido? –escucho una sonrisa burlona y corre la silla para sentarse.

— Pues usted es la única mujer que me pide que me vista. Usted se lo pierde –descubro mis ojos, no tengo palabras y cuando me atrevo a ver su rostro tres segundos después lo tiene moreteado y su labio está hinchado. Me levanto y voy por algo de hielo al congelador.

— ¿De quién es esta ropa? –Mis ojos se ponen en blanco automáticamente, ahora va a empezar a ser su show de niño malcriado.

— Compre la ropa interior para usted y me regalaron esa ropa para que la use mientras tanto. –Colocó el hielo en un trapo y me acerco a él, de repente se levanta y se quita la camisa y su pantaloneta quedando en bóxers.

— Pues no pienso usar nada de ese imbécil. –Suspiro hondamente y me acerco a él, creo que al fin de cuentas tendré que acostumbrarme a verlo desnudo.

— Recuerde que el jueves tiene su primera cita con la psicóloga, si así piensa resistir el frío yo no tengo ningún problema con que no use la ropa de Gajeel –Se cruza los brazos y me mira mal, como un niño al que no le compraron su helado, hace un puchero y le pongo el hielo en el labio.

— No necesito que me cure –Trata de apartarme pero yo no lo dejo — Es necesario, déjeme.

— ¿Por qué no va a curar a su mejor amiguito mejor? –Parece que a este hombre le daban mucha atención, porque al parecer creía que iba a ir de tras de él a mimarlo después de semejante acto bochornoso que me hizo pasar con mis vecinos.

— Gajeel tiene cáncer por eso me preocupe por él y no vine a atender al niño malcriado –Me mira con ojos de sorpresa y luego une sus labios fuertemente para no decir nada, definitivamente parece un bebé. — ¿Y qué le pasó a la chica en la pierna?

— Cáncer.

— ¿No tiene ningún amigo que no tenga cáncer? –Sonrió, ahora que lo pienso mejor, las personas que me rodean son solo aquellos que en su determinado momento han estado relacionados con la muerte y cuando muera no les va a dar tan duro superar mi muerte. Le pongo el hielo en el cachete y pienso en lo duro que debe ser para Gray pasar estas fechas sin su familia y de aquello que lo rodeaba y con lo que estaba acostumbrado a vivir. Recuerdo la primera navidad sin mi madre y ahora sin mi padre. Es duro y que no lo demuestre me tiene un poco desconcertada, lo mejor es dejar todas esas malas energías, llorar hasta que no hayan más lágrimas, gritar como si no hubiera un mañana, así como yo lo hice cuando me entere de mi enfermedad.

— ¿Le gustaría comer algo especial en noche buena? Ya se acerca la Navidad y es mejor comprar algo mañana o el veinticuatro no se podrá comprar ni una sola cosa y nos quedaremos solamente con polvo para hornear. –Mi época favorita del año siempre fue la Navidad, los regalos, la cena en familia, todo y el calor de una familia es muy hermoso. Lastimosamente ahora ya todo es diferente y aunque hay nostalgia porque me he quedado sola siempre intento que estos días sean felices como mis padres hubieran querido que fueran.

— ¿Noche buena? Está jodiendo ¿no cierto? No quiero una mierda, mucho menos que haga una comida para aparentar que me quiere en este lugar. –Se levanta y tira el sofá para que se convierta en la cama. Se tapa con la cobija tirando todo lo que Gajeel le dio al piso con los pies y yo no sé qué pensar, odio exaltarme por bobadas pero no sé si tenga la paciencia suficiente para aguantármelo.

Levantó la ropa, está limpia y no pienso pelear. La dejo encima de la mesa del comedor y voy a dormir, tengo que levantarme más temprano de lo normal para hacer el almuerzo de mañana y tendré que pensar en una receta para cocinar en noche buena con el poco dinero que me queda, tal vez si gano muchas propinas mañana podré comprar mucha más comida y tener una gran cena navideña.

Me alisto para dormir, cuadro el reloj despertador a las cuatro de la mañana, haré un poco de aseo antes de irme, me acuesto en mi cama y recuerdo algo que tengo que sacar de mi mente sea como sea. ¿Debería cambiar el juego de cama? Recién estaba desnudo en mi cama y debo aceptar que es tan guapo que despierta lo que tenía muy profundo dentro de mí. Me golpeo el rostro y trato de pensar en la cena navideña para ocupar mi mente, mi herida aún no cicatriza totalmente y como nota mental pongo en mi mente no volver a golpearme con nada o moriré si una infección logra atacarme.

.

.

.

Gray sigue profundamente dormido cuando he terminado de arreglar el apartamento y de hacer el almuerzo. Le sirvo en un plato la comida y se lo dejo en el horno microondas. Le escribo en un papelito en qué lugar la dejo y salgo al trabajo nuevamente. Hoy es un día muy bueno, sonrió y me esmero en tratar a los clientes pacientemente y con dulzura, las propinas son tan buenas que me alcanza para comprar un pavo, hacer una ensalada de maíz con alverja, papas, aguacate y un delicioso arroz que mi madre antes de morir anoto en su libreta de recetas. Todo lo tendré listo para mañana, compro también papel regalo para envolver los pequeños detalles que he comprado y me queda algo de dinero para los transportes de mañana de Gray y su primera cita con la psicóloga.

Abro la puerta ansiosa de saber de Gray, creo que los pensamientos negativos de encontrar muerto a ese peli negro en mi apartamento no se me quitarán ni en un millón de años pero ahí está, acostado como un vago en mi habitación viendo quien sabe que en mi televisor.

— Tengo hambre –me ve con sus ojos grises y creo que ni se habrá bañado porque sigue con los mismos boxers de ayer.

— Venga, le voy a enseñar a hacer comida para que de alguna forma me ayude en la casa y cada vez que use un plato lo lava. –Escuchó un puff de su boca y le sube al televisor para no escucharme. Si quiere permanecer acá tendrá que ayudarme así me ignoré.

— Bien, si no me quiere ayudar tampoco habrá cena hoy. Comí algo en el restaurante antes de irme así que no estoy hambrienta. –voy al baño y saco el papel regalo. Empaco todo y veo mi frasco de medicamentos. Tendré que comprar otros lo más pronto posible ya que una sola dosis hace la diferencia. Escondo nuevamente los regalos en el cesto de la ropa sucia y los camuflo con las prendas.

Salgo del baño con mi pijama puesta y me acuesto en el sofá cama esperando que Gray salga de mi habitación, fue un duro día y no tardo en quedarme dormida.

— ¡Hey, tengo hambre! –Me despierto algo asustada, Gray me está empujando y cuando veo el reloj en la pared me doy cuenta que resistió dos horas sin comer, lo que hago con él no es porque yo sea la mala del paseo, solo quiero darle herramientas para la nueva vida que le toca vivir, porque a nosotros los que no tenemos dinero nos toca más duro enfrentarnos a todo lo que este mundo nos tiene preparado.

— Hoy será el chef elegido, Gray -Despacio le voy explicando cómo se hace el arroz, papás, como dorar una presa de pollo y él aunque parece no entenderlo sé que algo le ha quedado en su mente. Comemos en silencio, estoy segura que él no escucho nuestra conversación con Gajeel porque o si no estaría preguntando sobre mi enfermedad, si me voy a morir y esas cosas y considero que es mejor que no sepa nada al respecto pues es alguien que está de paso en mi vida.

— Puede decirle todo lo que sienta a la psicóloga, Gray. Ella solo quiere ayudarlo –Rompo mi silencio con esa frase y el me ve directamente a los ojos, no me gusta esa mirada de superioridad, de esas que alguien te dedica cuando acabas de decir algo supremamente estúpido.

— Ella no puede ayudarme a menos que consigne cincuenta mil dólares a mi cuenta, creo que ni con eso es necesario para recuperar toda mi fortuna o tal vez me pueda ayudar a traer a mi padre a la vida con algún tipo de invocación. –Trato de que no vea mi sorpresa, está en la etapa de negación y tendrá que superarlo.

— El dinero no lo es todo en la vida, ni puede comprar la felicidad. –Trato de que despierte de alguna forma, este niño rico no sabrá que lo más hermoso de la vida no se vive con millones de dólares en una cuenta bancaria, se vive con familia, amigos, con un alimento en la mesa, con un día más de vida.

— La mía si la podía comprar, usted ha sido pobre toda su vida no tiene sentido que pretenda entenderme ni darme leccioncitas de vida. –Aprieto fuertemente la cuchara, de repente se me han quitado todas las ganas de comer pero afortunadamente solo me quedaban algunas sobras. — ¿Sabe? Quisiera ver que su dinero comprará la cura a una enfermedad terminal, puede tener todo el dinero del mundo pero no es nada sin salud. Al menos lo que no servía en su vida se fue, ¿Dígame sus amigos también eran comprados por el dinero? Todo en su vida era una maldita mentira y por eso quería matarse, no me diga que no se nada porque sé más que todos por lo que me ha tocado vivir.

Enojada voy a mi habitación, yo también puedo hacer berrinche cuando yo quiera y más decirle en la cara lo mal que está y en todo lo que se está equivocando.

 **GRAY**

Niña tonta tenía que ser definitivamente, pero si no va a terminar de cenar pues yo sí. Como todo lo que hay en su plato. Mañana tengo mi primera cita con la psicóloga y el circo comenzará, termino de comer todo y lavo los platos no vaya a ser que la fiera peli azul mañana me vuelva a gritar como una maniática. Me recuesto en mi improvisada cama y dejo que el sueño me venza, al fin de cuentas me ayudará a no seguir pensando en sus palabras ni en la maldita realidad.

Me despierto algo acalorado por las cobijas y me doy cuenta que son las dos de la tarde, mi cita con la psicóloga era a las once, ¡Diablos! Esa mujer me va a matar por no ir pero tampoco es que se tenga que enterar. Si me pregunta algo al respecto solo voy a mentir diciendo que estuvo aburrida y callaré como siempre lo hago. Tengo dinero y estas cuatro paredes me están ahogando, saldré un rato.

Me baño e inspecciono millones de veces la ropa que me han dado, nunca en mi vida había llevado ropa usada. Después de algunos pensamientos de quedarme en casa me decido por un jean, una chaqueta abrigada con capota y una camiseta, salgo rápidamente.

Camino hacia la estación del metro y pensar que iba a morir algunos días antes en este lugar, no sé a dónde ir, jamás me recibirían en los lugares que frecuentaba ni mucho menos tengo el dinero para darme gusto comprando lo que me gustaba usar, me quitaron hasta a mi perro Fuyu, no tengo nada ahora. Se me ocurre finalmente ir al club, allá tengo algunas cosas que si las vendo podre tener dinero para comprar ropa decente, el camino en el metro es algo fastidioso, no sé cómo Juvia se aguanta esta mierda todo el día.

Salgo de la estación, hace frio y me abrigo más contra mi cuerpo y con la ropa que llevo puesta, camino al club, mi cuerpo entero da un escalofrío pues yo debería estar ahí sonriendo como todos, disfrutando del golf, la piscina, tomándome unos tragos y presumiendo de mi enorme riqueza. Siendo un joven plástico como todos ellos. Me infiltro cuando el vigilante no me ve e intento acercarme mucho más a mi casillero donde tengo un reloj valioso y que puede que no me hayan quitado aún.

— ¡Mira, Cobra! ¿Ese no es Gray Fullbuster? –Todos los asistentes me voltean a ver y está la perra de Ángel. Me siento tan pequeñito, como si fuera el peor delincuente de todos y claramente no soy bienvenido acá.

— ¿Es ropa de Walmart, Gray? –Todos se burlan por el comentario de mi ex-novia y me señalan. — No creo que ahora le alcance si quiera para Walmart, ¿Por qué no le haces un favor a la humanidad y haces lo mismo que hizo tu padre? ¡Ah verdad, ni siquiera eso puedes hacer bien! -Cobra después de escupirme esas palabras con el mayor desprecio besa salvajemente a Ángel y tengo tanta rabia que quiero matarlos. Los empujó y ella grita escandalosamente llamando a seguridad.

— ¿¡Eso era lo que tanto me amabas, perra!? –Se ríe sarcásticamente y abraza a Cobra mientras claramente me muestra un nuevo reloj, de esos que tanto me pedía. Esa puta se vende al mejor postor. —No digas eso en publico, no quiero que me relacionen con un pobretón que no puede ni quitarse la vida.

— ¡Debe estar lleno de pulgas y piojos! –Grita Mary, la segundona de Cobra y a ninguna de las dos le interesa, ¿Las mujeres por qué son tan interesadas? –Todas las mujeres gritan apartándose de mí y cobra me reta con su mirada, sus palabras son solo veneno y creo que he perdido la ultima gota de dignidad que me quedaba.

— ¿Sabes? Mi padre va a hacer actos de beneficencia en Navidad y estábamos pensando en entregarte uno de esos regalitos. ¿Quieres un carrito de control remoto o un balón? –hijo de puta.

— El dinero no lo puede comprar todo o al menos compren la cura de una maldita enfermedad terminal, toda su vida han sido unos falsos y nada de lo que los rodea es verdadero, yo soy el que siente lástima por ustedes. –Lo único que me sale de la boca son las palabras de Juvia, me ponen las manos encima los de seguridad y trato de soltarme — ¡Váyase señor Fullbuster, no hay nada acá que le pertenezca! –Me suelto y salgo corriendo tratando que el mundo no me aplaste pero aún así los oigo a lo lejos.

— ¿El dinero no puede comprarlo todo? Pero nosotros lo tenemos todo, tenemos ropa, carros, joyas y una familia con quien pasar estas fechas, eres un miserable, Gray, no te vuelvas a aparecer por acá, no eres bienvenido, Graycito –Ángel acaba de barrer el piso conmigo y todos se burlan como si no tuvieran alma, malditos desgraciados. Hijos de puta...Me sacan del club como si fuera una maldita rata y la mayoría aplauden cuando salgo. No sé qué hacer, mi vida ya no tiene más sentido. No quiero seguir viviendo, a nadie le importo, todos me han abandonado.

Camino sin ser consciente, mis pensamientos son negativos quiero irme al propio demonio pero no sé cómo hacer para morirme de una buena vez. Ya ha oscurecido, todos están en sus casas comiendo en familia y yo estoy, estoy completamente solo caminando sin un hogar, sin mi papá.

— " _¡Oh por Dios! ¿Enserio es para mí, papá?"_

— _Te lo has ganado, pero prométeme que no andarás a más de ciento veinte porque según las estadísticas la primer muerte en jóvenes son accidentes de auto._

— _¡Te lo prometo! ¡Eres el mejor!_

— _Lo sé, hijo. Te quiero mucho y cuídate. Feliz Navidad mi pequeño tonto. Eres lo mejor que me ha dado la vida._

— ¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Silver? –Mis pies me fallan y caigo al suelo. — ¡Hubiéramos podido superar esto juntos! Te extraño tanto, papá –Parezco un niño perdido, no dejo de llorar en mitad de la calle, no puedo parar, estoy tan desconsolado. Esto es una mierda, se supone que deberíamos comer en la mansión juntos, luego destapar regalos y hacer una maravillosa fiesta. No puedo dejar que mi pecho duela de esta manera, no quiero seguir así. No puedo vivir así.

Me levanto y me siento en la orilla de una fuente, me tapo la cara para que nadie me vea y dejo que mis lagrimas fluyan y que me arranque todo este dolor que estoy sintiendo, todo lo que he cargado durante estos días

.

.

.

Empiezo a congelarme, he estado mucho tiempo afuera, no sé cuándo tiempo ha pasado pero siento mi cara hinchada de tanto llorar, trato de ver dónde estoy y me encuentro cerca de la casa de Juvia, no quiero celebrar una Navidad sin mi padre solo quiero que este día se acabe rápido para no seguir pensando en lo que me sucedió.

Camino y a lo lejos veo una peli azul con gorro de lana junto a una familia.

— Su cabello es negro, es alto y sus ojos son muy claros...parecen grises –Su tono de voz no es como el normal, esta asustada y tiembla, tiene lágrimas en sus ojos y ¡Es Juvia, está llorando!

— Lo siento, no lo hemos visto –Se muerde su labio inferior y aceleró el paso, camino hacia ella y cuando me ve sale corriendo hacia mi, me abraza en un acto sorpresivo y yo quedo compleatamente congelado.

— ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Pensé lo peor, estaba tan preocupada por usted –Ella no me conoce, no es de mi familia, no entra en mi círculo familiar pero nuevamente me rompo a llorar en sus brazos como si mi fuerza de voluntad se hubiera desvanecido por completo. Como si ella tuviera ese don de hacerme llorar y sentirme como una persona perdida en el mundo.

* * *

F _in del capítulo hermosuras, vamos avanzando y mirando las dos caras de la moneda. El próximo fic en actualizar será Estoy aquí contigo, ténganme paciencia._

 _Respondiendo sus sexys reviews:_

 **Megan0810** : Holis, Juvia la tiene súper difícil pero ya verás, Gray cambiará por lo pronto necesita saber que es la vida y Gajeel y Juvia son un súper broTP hermoso en verdad. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico buen grande. Bye :3

 **Florecita1008JG** ; Hola, bueno hoy te he despejado tus dudas, ambos están enfermos pero Gray se dará de lo que tiene cuando un tren lo golpeé a todo vapor. Los comentarios de Gray son solo su instinto animal y pues ya veras qué pasa, gracias por tu hermoso review. Ya sabes que me encantan. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico buen grande. Bye :3

 **Kurasaki-rq** : Holis, Gray definitivamente es un malcriado pero ya la vida le enseñara y Gajeel se encargará de ayudar a la malas. Sabes que me encanta que te encante y bueno aquí está un nuevo capítulo y espero que te guste mucho. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico buen grande. Bye :3

 **Lymar Vastia** : Holis, Gray tiene corazón pero muy en el fondo de sus adentros. Él se dará de muchas cosas y cambiara o eso espero. Ya pronto actualizare los demás fics. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico buen grande. Bye :3

 **Rirukasabe** : Hola, lamento haberte echo esperar pero aquí está un nuevo cap. Me encanta que te encante y te mando un besote y un abrazo psicológico.

 **Lightkey27** : Holis, lamento haberte echo derramar lágrimas y más porque la muerte es un tema delicado. Si estás pasando esto muchas fuerzas y ánimos que desde Colombia alguien te apoya. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y gracias por tu review. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Buenos :D


	5. Gotas de efímera felicidad

_Hola hermosuras! Vengo después de 84 años para actualizar este fic, lamentó estar tan ausente pero todo fue por lo del gruvia Month, ya estoy actualizando mis otros fics y poniéndome al corriente._

 _Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

 _ **JUVIA.**_

Llevaba horas buscándolo, estaba demasiado asustada y debo confesar que por mi mente se pasaron los peores pensamientos, definitivamente imaginé que Gray lo había intentado de nuevo y que esta vez sí lo había logrado, el suicidio puede llegar a ser algo terriblemente aterrador y más cuando has leído muchas historias donde dicen que el alma que es arrebatada por el mismo ser en una manera angustiosa vagará por siempre en el inframundo. ¿Cómo iba a lograr comer la cena de noche buena cuando no tenía ni la menor idea si Gray seguía vivo o si simplemente sus restos mortales estaban en cualquier lugar de la ciudad siendo devorado por las ratas? Puedo llegar a ser muy dramática cuando me lo propongo.

Pensé que iba a ser nuevamente la peor noche buena que había vivido, estaba a punto de llamar a cada hospital, a las estaciones de policía y visitaría cada morgue de la ciudad para encontrarlo, pero afortunadamente volví siguiendo el palpito de mi corazón y llegó a casa, el lugar donde lo apoyaré mientras pueda. El alma me volvió al cuerpo, no sé cómo expresar este sentimiento de alivio que recorrió cada centímetro de mi ser cuando lo vi a salvo, Gray es un chico que quiere aparentar ser fuerte y no necesitar de nadie, pero sé lo que se siente tener unas inmensas ganas de llorar y que nadie este a tu lado para consolarte. Es la situación más horrible a la que me enfrento desde que estoy sola, cuando no le puedo decir a nadie lo horrible que se siente que una enfermedad mortal corra por tus venas y le haga daño a tu frágil cuerpo.

Lo abrazo fuertemente, dejo que llore en mis brazos, no tengo ni idea que fue lo que le pasó pero debo entenderlo y ser comprensiva con él, una cosa como la que le ocurrió a la familia Fullbuster no se supera tan rápido, tal vez Gray nunca vuelva a ser un hombre feliz, es decir, las exigencias de los ricos son tantas que una persona como yo nunca logrará cumplir todas sus demandas, pero realmente hago todo lo que está a mi alcance para que entienda que la vida es hermosa, que debe disfrutar cada segundo, que debe divertirse de las cosas simples de la vida.

— ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Pensé lo peor, estaba tan preocupada por usted. -No contesta ante mi pregunta y yo no lo acoso, es noche buena y mañana será Navidad, ojalá le guste mi regalo y pueda subirle los ánimos un poco.

— No importa lo que pasé, Gray. El mundo puede llegar a ser muy cruel cuando se lo propone, pero recuerde que Juvia siempre estará ahí para aconsejarlo. –Respiró hondamente y de alguna forma su olor me agrada, me anima que él haya vuelto a mí y que se deje consolar de esta manera.

No dice nada, solo escuchó como sus lágrimas caen acompañadas de sus gemidos de tristeza, acarició ligeramente sus cabellos negros y luego toco sus mejillas, esta tan frío que debió haber estado mucho tiempo afuera. — Todo estará bien –Susurro suavemente y busco la manera más adecuada de llevarlo adentro para que no se enferme por el fuerte clima.

— ¿Quiere subir? Debe estar demasiado hambriento. –Me separo de él y con sus ojos repletos de lágrimas me mira algo confundido, le sonrió para que se sienta en confianza, puede que se abra un poco y me cuente qué fue lo que le pasó.

Se limpia sus lágrimas y luego asiente, voy a la puerta del edificio y le abro, él con sus manos en los bolsillos entra detrás de mí y subo rápidamente pero soy cuidadosa de que él siga detrás de mí.

— ¡Es noche buena y estaba haciendo la cena, no está lista del todo, pero vamos a tomar un chocolate caliente mientras todo está listo! ¿Le parece? –No responde y cuando abro la puerta del apartamento se acuesta en su cama, esa que he improvisado en el pequeño sofá de mi sala.

Dejó que se calme un poco y le pasó su cobija, lo arropó y él se queda completamente quieto, no se mueve y parece que está pensando muy detenidamente en algo. Quisiera poder tener ese súper poder de leer mentes, conocer sus pensamientos, saber todo aquello que le preocupa y poder decir las palabras adecuadas, pero soy una simple humana que de súper no tiene absolutamente nada.

Pongo el chocolate en la estufa, intento por todos los medios posibles calmar mi corazón dolorido por no poder ayudarlo, es imposible, solo quisiera que fuera feliz, que olvidará todo y se centrará en su futuro, desafortunadamente yo no puedo hacer nada por él. Por instinto tarareo esa canción que de niña mamá me cantaba cuando las fiestas se aproximaban y me dedico a hacer mis cosas.

Tomo el molinillo entre mis manos y bato fuertemente para que las pastillas del chocolate se deshagan, pero no dejo de imitar los sonidos que hacía mi madre mientras cantaba, escucho un ruido en el sillón y cuando volteo a ver él está viéndome con sus ojos muy grande. — ¿Sucede algo? –No se mueve, parece simplemente hipnotizado y me da algo de miedo su actitud, no puedo leer claramente las expresiones de su rostro, sin embargo sé que está muy triste y dolido.

— Esa canción… -Niega rápidamente con su cabeza y vuelve a acostarse. — ¿La reconoce? –él hace silencio y es obvio que si lo hace, así que me detengo porque puede que lo haga recordar cosas tristes y empeorar su situación actual. Me concentro en la leche hirviendo que esta frente a mí, busco la bolsa de malvaviscos, cuando la leche hierve y veo que el chocolate esta disuelto por completo lo sirvo rápidamente.

Coloco lentamente el malvavisco en el chocolate y veo como este flota, una ligera sonrisa se forma en mis labios al recordar cuando mi padre hacía eso. — Gray –Lo nombro suavecito y me acerco con cuidado para que no tengamos un accidente y alguno de los dos se vaya a quemar. Lo veo hacer esa misma acción nuevamente, el Fullbuster lleva sus manos a la cara y se limpia sus lágrimas, sigue llorando y ya no quiero que este triste cuando estamos en noche buena.

— Tómelo, se calentará…Es mejor que se quite esa ropa mojada o se enfermará. –Gray ve detenidamente el malvavisco flotar cuando tiene el pocillo en sus manos, creo que los ricos también toman chocolate, no veo porque se sorprende tanto.

— ¿No le gusta el chocolate? –Él me hace entender que no es eso, Gray vuelve a cerrarse y me entrega el chocolate para poder deshacerse de su ropa y quedar en bóxer, parece un habito suyo y creo que deberé acostumbrarme. Me quita la bebida de las manos y le da un sorbo, pienso gracias a su expresión que le ha gustado.

— Oe, ¿Qué tanto mira? –Yo pongo mis ojos en blanco, le saco la lengua y vuelvo a la cocina para terminar de preparar la cena, en realidad me había quedado mirándolo fijamente para saber si estaba bien. Gray puede llegar a ser tan maleducado como el solo puede hacerlo.

— La canción, ¡Sígala cantando! –Al principio su voz fue suave, pero ahora su voz mandona ha vuelto a aparecer y yo sin ánimos de refutar su peculiar manera de ser le hago caso, tarareo aquella canción de cuna mientras decoro los platos de la cena.

— Tomaré estas galletas –Veo como si fuera un ladronzuelo como toma la bolsa de galletas que Levy nos dejó antes de irse y las muerde desesperadamente, luce con mucha hambre.

— No se las coma todas o le dolerá la panza –Sonrió y él me observa con sorpresa, mira al techo y suspira levemente. — Ur –susurra entre dientes y luego me ve. — Es igual a Ur –Gray balbucea hablando únicamente para él, pero yo logro escucharlo. ¿Quién es Ur? ¿Por qué me compara con esa mujer? A veces creo que los problemas mentales de ese chico son bastante fuertes.

— ¿Cómo le fue con la psicóloga? –Sirvo todo en el plato y acomodo la salsa en el comedor de plástico. Él parece incomodo con mi pregunta, pero después responde simplemente. — Me fue bien, aunque solo es una pérdida de dinero y de tiempo, azulita. No necesito ninguna psicóloga.

— Ya le dije que no me gusta que me diga azulita, solo serán las sesiones necesarias para que usted se sienta bien, después de eso no volverá a necesitarlo. Sé lo prometo. –Cuadro todas las servilletas para que la mesa se vea perfecta. Sirvo el último plato y cuando estoy segura que todo está en su lugar enciendo dos velas por tradición.

— ¡Ya está lista la cena, venga a comer! –Nunca había tenido una cena navideña con alguien en ropa interior, alzo mis hombros y sonrió. — Acomódese, Juvia se pondrá su pijama. –No tengo una pijama nueva como en todos los años anteriores, pero opto por una caliente y que es enteriza. Cuando vuelvo a el comedor Gray está a punto de atacar la comida y le niego con mi dedo índice.

— No, hay que bendecir antes de comer. –Me siento, cierro los ojos y rezo como papá me enseñó.

— Gracias por los alimentos que podemos disfrutar esta noche en nuestra mesa, dales a todos aquellos que no tienen, pido además por las personas sin hogar, ten misericordia de ellos y sana las heridas de todas las personas para que puedan ser felices. — Los dioses no existen, si existieran no permitirían que las cosas malas me pasaran a mí. –Escuchó como él interrumpe mis palabras, ¿Cosas malas? Si tan solo supiera lo que es tener cáncer estoy prácticamente segura que se retractaría de sus palabras.

— A todo el mundo le pasan cosas malas, Gray. A unas más malas que a otros pero en definitiva todos sufrimos...Gracias por una nueva oportunidad de festejar la noche buena y finalmente por un nuevo día de vida, si muriéramos hoy encomendamos nuestra alma. –Gray se ríe de mis palabras, no está mal confiar en que hay un ser o varios seres superiores, para una persona como yo que no conoce que hay después de la muerte tiene que contemplar las posibilidades, yo no quiero tener una mala próxima vida, si es que la llegase a tener.

— No comparto lo que piensa pero menos mal acabo porque tengo mucha hambre. –Gray empieza a atacar su comida y yo también disfruto de la cena navideña, no hablamos de mucho ya que al Fullbuster muy rara vez se le logra sacar alguna palabra, pero me agrada tener compañía en un día como este y se siente cálido.

 _ **GRAY.**_

Veo a mi alrededor, el calendario colgado en la pared me indica que es veinticinco de diciembre, es Navidad y sigo en este horrible apartamento, desearía poder volver a mi mansión.

— Juvia, ¿Dónde está mi desayuno? –veo en dirección a su habitación, no responde. — ¡Juvia! –Vuelvo a gritar con más fuerza, pero ella no está. Recuerdo que me había dicho que tenía que trabajar, así es la vida de los plebeyos, si piensan ganarse el dinero para comer deben trabajar y hacer cada vez más ricos a los empresarios como yo.

Me acomodo nuevamente en mi cama y cuando meto la mano bajo la almohada siento un bulto, eso no estaba ahí cuando me acosté la noche anterior. Quito la almohada y veo paquetes envueltos en papel regalo. " _De Santa"_ ¿Puede ser Juvia más infantil? Rompo el papel esperanzado en que sea un abrigo de diseñador, o tal vez unos zapatos italianos, pero es simple y llanamente unos sacos horrorosos que no tienen marca. El otro paquete tiene ropa igual de fea y simplona. ¿Planea que me coloqué eso? ¿Por qué no me consultó antes de comprármelo?

Esa tarjeta tiene las palabras, " _re-escribe, cada final tiene un comienzo"_ suspiro y entiendo que estos serán los únicos regalos que recibiré hoy, comprendo que ella no tiene dinero, que tal vez así son los regalos de los plebeyo. Me mido la ropa, Juvia es la única que no me ha dado la espalda y debo cuidar mi lengua o me botara a la calle si se cansa de mí.

La ropa no es de mi agrado, pero al menos tengo ropa propia. Es la mañana de Navidad y ella no está, intento ir a su cama y ver algo de televisión, sin embargo no logro concentrarme, es la primera Navidad que pasó completamente solo y no me gusta esta sensación en mi pecho, odio este silencio y lo que más detesto es pensar que las cosas cambiaron de un momento a otro, es horrible.

Decido qué tal vez si voy a molestarla un rato en el lugar donde trabaja no se va a enojar, entonces voy al baño y tomo una ducha, una refrescante y muy corta. Me envuelvo en la toalla y veo mi reflejo en el espejo, bajo la mirada y salgo del baño rápidamente, ese Gray que acabo de ver es tan solo un perdedor, alguien que no tiene nada. Odio ver mi reflejo, en realidad ahora detesto los espejos.

Tomo el desayuno lo más rápido posible y me cambio, salgo del apretamiento y veo una rubia preciosa bajando las escaleras del edificio, una mujer que no había visto antes, de hecho soy nuevo en este lugar y no conozco a absolutamente nadie.

— Hola, guapo. –Me pica el ojo y veo como contornea de un lado a otro esas caderotas que tiene, está bastante buena y se lo que quiere, yo también lo deseo, pero en mis cinco sentidos no me metería con una mujer como ella, de esta clase social, pero necesito sexo.

— ¿Cuándo estás libre? Juvia trabaja todo el día y podemos pasarla bien en su apartamento. –No me agrada mucho la idea de estar con esta mujer tan corriente, pero tengo mis necesidades.

— Mi esposo está en su día de descanso, será en otra ocasión –Sonríe de la manera más increíble del mundo ¿Está casada? Bueno, eso es algo que no me importa porque ella es la que está traicionando al pobre diablo que tiene como pareja, tampoco conozco a ese tipo así que me vale muy poco, trató de pensar en una buena manera de estar con esa mujer sin que su esposo o Juvia me descubran, será más fácil de lo que pienso.

Camino a la estación del tren y pienso que he pasado demasiado tiempo sin sexo, tal vez el sexo para los pobres también sea diferente y esto es simplemente una asquerosidad, yo solo iba a una fiesta, conocía a una hermosa mujer y con mi dinero se impresionaba simplemente y caía rendida, pero ahora soy menos que nada. Reviso en un mapa que tren debo tomar y finalmente estoy de nuevo dentro del transporte público, es la mañana de Navidad más extraña que he pasado y lo peor es que papá siempre estaba ahí, aunque fuera con sus estúpidas tradiciones me alegraba el día, desearía con todo mi corazón que él estuviera aquí.

Mi mirada se pierde en la ventana aunque solo se vea oscuridad porque el tren es subterráneo, llegó a mi estación y bajó del tren, ya no es momento para pensar en estas cosas que me hacen el corazón añicos, debo concentrarme en una manera de salir del hueco donde estoy.

Camino hacia el restaurante buscando por todas partes el lugar donde puede estar ubicado, no entiendo cómo la hace trabajar a esta hora sabiendo que debe estar muy solo, todos deben estar en sus casas. No es muy difícil encontrar el restaurante porque es el único lugar que está abierto en navidad y en estas horas.

Levanto mi cabeza y veo por medio de la gran ventana, es Juvia y el restaurante está a reventar ¿Es en serio? Entro y sus ojos azules se posan en mi, las expresiones de su rostro me muestran que está a punto de entrar en pánico, ¿No hay nadie ayudándola? Parece que solo está la cocinera y todas estas personas están esperando para ser atendidas y hay otras en la caja registradora esperando poder pagar e irse.

— ¿Qué hace acá? Estoy trabajando –pues más parece que está al borde del colapso, está tan agitada que ni siquiera puede respirar, rápidamente se va a la caja y recibe el dinero del cliente, su mente está tan hecha un caos que tiene que hacer la cuenta más de tres veces molestando mucho más a los comensales que esperan ser atendidos.

— Venga, déjeme a mí. –La corro y ocupó el lugar en la caja, la cuenta es tan sencilla que no necesito ayuda de la calculadora, rápidamente la respuesta se encuentra en mi mente.

— Son cincuenta y tres dólares con cuatro centavos, más la propina para la señorita que trabaja en Navidad. –El cliente asiente y sonríe viendo a Juvia que anda corriendo de un lado a otro intentando cubrir la mayor cantidad de clientes para que no se vayan enojados y después vayan a dar quejas. El hombre le deja una buena propina, ella me observa con sus ojos muy abiertos y levanto mis hombros, algo de ayuda no le vendría mal.

— Usted vaya a sonreír para ganar propinas, yo le ayudaré con la caja. –Ella sonríe y puedo ver su agradecimiento, aunque algo me inquieta, no entiendo porque luce tan blanca o porque su respiración se agita con tanta facilidad.

Un cliente me pasa su cuenta y empiezo a calcular, le llega buen dinero al dueño de este restaurante y es detestable que explote de tal manera a sus empleados, a Juvia que no se merece andar gastando su esfuerzo y tiempo cuando no la van a recompensar con nada, eso sí es explotarla.

Los clientes prontamente empiezan a ser atendidos en su totalidad y Juvia ya se encuentra con menos tareas y estrés. Las propinas son buenas porque ahora puede sonreír y yo ya he hecho la contabilidad de las ventas en un cuadro y he organizado cada una de las facturas, le he quitado considerablemente trabajo que tenía acumulado.

Mi estómago suena de repente y moviendo mi mano en mi vientre le digo a Juvia que tengo hambre, ella se acerca a mí y sonríe con su cuaderno de notas y con una charola en sus manos.

— Pida algo de comer que alcance con lo de las propinas. –Veo los precios en el menú, es una comida demasiado común para ser tan costosa. Además para lo que ella trabaja deberían darle algo gratis, su jefe es un maldito negrero y no entiendo como ella lo permite, no tengo la menor idea si hará inventario de la comida, pero es justo que los dos comamos algo rico sin estos precios tan inflados.

Ojeo el menú de nuevo, comida corriente que no satisfacerá mi sofisticado paladar, escojo algo con salmón y se lo señaló en el menú cuando ella viene a mí para pasarme la cuenta de un cliente. — Juvia, pídele tres platos de estos a la cocinera. –Ella abre sus grandes ojos azules y yo le pido que cierre la boca cuando empieza a hablar sobre qué no podemos pagarlo.

— No tiene por qué darse cuenta, Juvia. Es lo justo, te hace trabajar en Navidad. –ella infla sus cachetes mostrando sus fundamentos éticos impresionantes y haciéndome entender que no hará ninguna cosa que ponga en prueba su moral y sus valores.

— Podemos pagarlo con tus propinas. –Miento, pero no hay nada que no pueda arreglar con la cocinera, sé que estará de acuerdo conmigo y la azulita necesita un descanso.

Juvia lo duda, pero termina aceptando porque cree en mí maravillosa manera de mentir, alisto mi estómago para un festín y pienso nuevamente en la mujer del edificio, no está mal esa rubia y solo espero el momento de estar solo con ella sin que su marido ande merodeando por ahí.

Reviso la cuenta del cliente y hay una nueva propina para Juvia, le deseo buena tarde y veo cómo sale del restaurante. Si tan solo pudiera pensar en un negocio que me saque de la pobreza en la que quedé por culpa de mi padre. Tal vez lo logre algún día.

Nuestros platos salen más pronto de lo que me esperaba y los clientes son pocos así que detengo a Juvia que parece trabajar más que una hormiga y le pido que se siente conmigo. Ella lentamente asiente y se muerde el labio inferior, le da una probada a la comida y habla con la boca llena.

— Este delicioso. –Es un acto de mala educación, pero no la culpo, la comida está muy rica o ambos estábamos muy hambrientos.

— Cierre ya y vayamos a descansar. –Ella niega con su cabeza, mira el reloj y sonríe.

— Aún quedan cuatro horas para que Juvia se pueda ir, pero si usted quiere puede irse. –estiró mi labio, es obvio que esta chica no ha hecho nada malo en su vida, algo simplemente aburrido contando que es joven y que debe vivir su vida de la mejor manera posible.

— No tiene por qué darse cuenta. –Trato de persuadirla, pero ella niega con la cabeza.

— José Porla puede venir en cualquier momento para verificar que Juvia esté trabajando. –Asiento y termino de comer, sonrío ya que sería divertido volver atrevida y mala a esta chica. Las posibilidades serían infinitas y ¿Qué decir de las cosas que haríamos en la cama? Del solo pensarlo una parte de mi cuerpo se agita y muerdo mi labio inferior, ¡Basta de pensar en sexo, Gray!

Juvia se levanta cuando termina de comer, sus mejillas han subido un ligero tono de color y es algo extraño en ella porque permanece más blanca que un papel, vuelvo a la caja y le ayudó con su trabajo, ¿Quién diría que pasaría Navidad en un lugar así y trabajando? Eso no cabe en ninguna mente.

.

.

.

Duerme como una piedra, así se ha acabado este día, fue un día largo de trabajo y ella corre de aquí para allá, debe estar muy cansada. Cierro su puerta, quería decirle que tenía hambre, pero debido a que no hay nada esperaré hasta mañana. Camino a mi "cama" y me meto bajo las cobijas, en momentos como hoy solo puedo decir que extraño a papá, demasiado.

Pienso detenidamente en mi vida, en lo que tenía, en lo feliz que sería ahora sí pudiera estar en mi casa, pero sobre todo trato de quitar la imagen de mi padre colgado en su estudio ayudado con el candelabro de mi cabeza. Tal vez algún día las pesadillas dejaran de invadir mi mente, creo que lo mejor hubiera sido no verlo en esas condiciones, muerto de esa manera tan horrible.

Mis amigotes no son más que unos interesados y clasistas, resoplo y pienso que tal vez necesitaba de esto para darme cuenta que ellos no estaban ahí para mí como siempre creí, solo espero que Juvia no me haga lo mismo.

Veo el techo en la oscuridad de la sala e intento quedarme dormido, tal vez hay una razón por la que siga con vida y debo encontrarla para suprimir todas mis ganas de mandar todo a la mierda incluyendo mi vida. Mañana tengo una cita con la psicóloga, pero realmente no quiero ir ya que pienso que es una pérdida de tiempo y que eso no me ayudará en lo más mínimo, no pasó nada cuando no fui porque ella creyó en todas mis palabras. Juvia nunca tiene que enterarse que no voy a la psicóloga así que me saltaré ese dolor en el trasero.

 _ **JUVIA**_

Fue una semana extremadamente larga para mí, pero por fin es domingo y puedo dormir hasta al otro día, amo estos días de flojera. Escuchó algo que suena en mi ventana, como si estuviera lloviendo, lo que me da más ganas de quedarme bajo las cobijas muchísimo más tiempo.

Un momento, la lluvia no suena así y para confirmar mis sospechas me levanto de golpe de la cama y veo aquellos copos de nieve caer aterrizando en la escalerilla de incendios, todo está completamente blanco, sonrío y grito de la felicidad. Nieve, por fin nevó. Corro a mí closet y me pongo encima la mayor cantidad de prendas para protegerme del frío y salgo corriendo, Gray sigue durmiendo en el sillón y lo despierto empujándolo varias veces.

— ¡Hey! Despierte. ¡Está nevando!

— Genial, ahora sí me permite voy a seguir durmiendo. –Gray me da la espalda y sigue durmiendo. No es justo, es hora de salir y jugar un poco con la nieve, sé que está algo cansado porque ayer fue a su terapia con la psicóloga, pero de todos modos levantaré a ese flojo, necesito a alguien que me ayude a juntar toda la nieve.

— ¡Vamos a tener un día de campo!

— Me acaba de decir que está nevando, vuelva a la cama. Debe estar helando afuera y no pienso salir con este frío. –Hago un puchero y se me ocurre una brillante idea, tomo todas las cobijas y rápidamente las quito de su cuerpo destapándolo, agradezco al cielo que al menos este usando ropa interior. Gray se sienta bruscamente y abre sus ojos para luego ladear su cabeza. — ¿Tiene ropa de calle puesta? ¿Es en serio que quiere salir? –Le asiento y sonrío, él niega con la cabeza y se vuelve a acostar sin importarle mis ganas de salir a disfrutar de la nieve.

— Diviértase entonces. –Infló mis cachetes con todo el aire que tengo en la boca y me siento en su espalda para comenzar a brincar. — ¡Vamos no sea tan aburrido y acompáñeme!

— ¡Deténgase, me está quitando todo el aire! –Gray en un hábil movimiento me deja debajo de él y no puedo evitar que mis mejillas se coloren sin remedio al notar nuestra cercanía, no entiendo porque mi tonto corazón late desesperado, tal vez es porque nunca he tenido tal cercanía con un hombre.

— Parece una niña pequeña, ¿Quién diablos se emociona por qué nieva?

— Es el día de descanso de Juvia y solo va a ser un momento. –Él pone sus ojos en blanco y se aparta de mí, cosa que agradezco porque me estaba quedando sin aire y no precisamente porque él estaba haciendo fuerza en mi cuerpo, sino porque olvidé prácticamente como respirar. Intento seguirlo con mis ojos y veo que después de unos segundos sale del baño, tiene puesto la ropa que le regalé y en serio espero que le haya gustado.

— Media hora porque si no voy con usted luego se demora y tengo mucha hambre. –Abro la nevera y tomo una canasta, alisto rápidamente comida para poder desayunar y una zanahoria, él me espera en el sofá y me mira detenidamente, sé lo que piensa, tal vez piense que soy una tonta por hacer este tipo de cosas, sin embargo esto era lo que yo hacía con mis padres.

 _ **GRAY**_

Está completamente loca está chica, sin decir que es muy infantil y ahora yo estoy metido en todo esto, bien, tampoco es que tenga muchas ganas de quedarme dentro de su casa otra vez, no soy de los que les gusta desperdiciar el tiempo y estar encerrado tanto tiempo. Parece una bola con tanta ropa, vamos solo es un poco de nieve, no es como si se fuera a morir por el frío.

Sale con una canasta como si en realidad fuéramos a ir a un día de campo y yo solo voy detrás de ella, siguiéndola en esta locura.

— ¿Cómo le fue con la psicóloga? –Juvia sonríe y su rostro es tan inocente que no hago ningún esfuerzo por mentir, ella cree absolutamente todo lo que le diga, con el dinero que me da para los transportes claramente podré ahorrar e irme lejos, por el momento solo debo seguir con el juego.

— Es sumamente aburrido, esa mujer espera que le cuente aspectos de mi vida y simplemente es un dolor en el trasero. –Ella alza sus hombros y sonríe en satisfacción, cree que ayudándome con una psicóloga de cuarta yo me recuperaré y toda mi vida estará arreglada, sí que es ingenua la azulita.

Juntos caminamos hasta el central Park, son menos de cuatro cuadras y me desespera esa sonrisa que tiene en los labios, como si todo se solucionara porque nevó, no hace sino saltar en las pequeñas montañas de nieve y debo tomarla fuerte porque sé que en cualquier momento se caerá.

— Deje de actuar así, ¿No le da pena? –ella niega con la cabeza y se zafa de mi agarre liberando su brazo.

— ¿Vergüenza por qué me está viendo ese árbol? O tal vez la caneca de basura, no, ya sé, mire la ardilla que nos mira acusadoramente -no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor, los niños ya deben estar en el parque y ella debe estar a punto de unírseles, suspiro en resignación y camino mucho más rápido porque ella está caminando tan rápido que parece como si estuviera corriendo.

— Usted es tan infantil. –Casi hemos llegado al parque y al cruzar la calle siento un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza, ella sonríe cuando volteo a mirar y pone las manos detrás de su espalda. Como si no supiera que fue ella.

— Es una inmadura, yo no hago este tipo de cosas, esto es un claro acto de niños. –Juvia frunce el ceño y me saca la lengua mientras yo me quito la nieve de encima.

— Lo que pasa es que usted es un amargado y un aburrido. –Ella se detiene precipitadamente y mira alrededor, señala un lugar donde hay mucha nieve acumulada y se encamina a ese lugar. Voy detrás de ella y no me equivoqué al decir que iba a reunirse con los otros niños.

Velozmente pone una manta en el suelo y la canasta, esta chica en serio tiene problemas. ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer un picnic en invierno?

Ella me dice que me siente a su lado con un gesto, me siento y me cruzo de brazos, ni piense que participaré en cualquiera de sus locuras.

— ¿Tiene hambre? –Le asiento con mi cabeza, ella pone su cabello tras su oreja y se quita los guantes para inmediatamente guardarlos en su bolsillo.

Lentamente empieza a armar los sándwiches y saca algo de jugo para servirlo.

— Tome, coma. –Hay demasiado silencio, hace mucho frío pero por alguna razón me siento bien, debe ser porque con este pequeño emparedado sacio mi estómago, nunca pensé que sentir hambre fuera tan horrible y al menos ella me acompaña, no estoy sola.

— ¿Le gustó? –No es nada del otro mundo, pero sí que está bueno.

— Pues ahí –Ella sonríe y come lentamente su emparedado, mira al cielo un tanto nublado y respira profundamente, ¿En qué pensará una persona como ella? ¿Qué aspiraciones de la vida tendrá? Imagino que ninguna porque se conforma siendo una simple mesera.

— Hola amiguito, ¿Cómo estás? –Un pequeño cachorro ha aparecido de repente y sé que va detrás de los sándwiches de la azulita. Gruño para que se aleje, pero él lo hace conmigo y me muestra todos sus dientes, es bastante atrevido para ser tan pequeño.

— No sea cruel con el perrito. –Juvia deja a un lado su comida y acaricia fervientemente a ese pequeño, puedo ver las intenciones en sus ojos, solo quiere comida y se aprovecha de la ingenuidad de Juvia.

— Es un goterero, solo quiere comida. –Lo señalo y ella niega. — Él solo quiere hacer amigos, ¿No es así, perritu? –Ella lo acaricia, sonríe y una niña se acercan de repente, mientras que un muchacho se queda observando a la distancia.

— Charle te dije que no te alejaras. –La niña de cabello azul toma al pequeño animal entre sus brazos, le doy un nuevo mordisco al segundo sandwich que Juvia hizo para mí y veo como la niña se queda viendo un objeto en específico, la zanahoria que Juvia trae entre la canasta de comida.

— ¿Van a hacer un muñeco de nieve? –Juvia sonríe y asiente muy feliz.

— ¿Puedo ayudarles?

— ¡Claro que si! –Yo levanto mis hombros, no es como si en realidad vaya a ayudar en toda esta cursilería.

— Entonces empecemos –Juvia se levanta rápidamente y empieza a reunir una cantidad considerable de nieve con la niña, me acuesto en la manta y solo las observó.

— Venga a ayudarnos –Juvia estira sus brazos en mi dirección para intentar que yo me levante. Inmediatamente le niego con la cabeza, pero con su rostro hace una cara con la que está a punto de convencerme.

— Déjalo, los hombres no saben hacer esto. –¿Qué acaba de decir esa niña?

— Mi muñeco de nieve superaría claramente a ese fenómeno que ambas están creando, el niño y yo haríamos un mejor muñeco de nieve. –Juvia tapa su boca para sonreír sarcásticamente, esto me está molestando.

— No lo creo.

— ¿Quieres apostar, Juvia?

— Lo que quiera. –Ella aprieta sus puños en señal de guerra y aceptó el desafío, la batalla está a punto de comenzar.

— Entonces tenemos diez minutos.

— Bien. –Hago planos en el piso de lo que va a ser nuestro muñeco, lo esencial antes de hacer cualquier proyecto es la planeación y lo más importante es el diseño. Miro todos los recursos que tengo a la mano y bien, ya tengo una idea, mi muñeco va a ser mucho mejor. Ya verán.

— Niño, ven acá a ayudarme.

.

.

.

Ambas se están revolcando en el piso a punto de morirse de la risa, veo de nuevo nuestro muñeco y pienso ¿En qué fallamos? Ni siquiera se puede mantener de pie y simplemente su cuerpo se ha escurrido a tal punto de parecer un fantasma.

— Ya se porque dicen que las cosas se parecen a su dueño. –Juvia ha llorado de la risa y no entiendo porque quiero reír si claramente he perdido y yo odio perder. Sin pensarlo tomó una gran cantidad de hielo en mis manos y se lo lanzó en todo el cuello, vamos a ver si así le quedan ganas de seguir riéndose. Efectivamente la sonrisa de Juvia ha desaparecido y sus ojos están repletos de venganza.

— Se va a arrepentir –Me amenaza y busca hielo en el piso, corro intentando escapar, pero es muy tarde, una gran cantidad de bolas de nieve viajan en direcciones desconocidas y debo por todos los medios evitarlas.

No puedo hacer que la sonrisa desaparezca de mi rostro y una carcajada sale de lo más profundo de mí cuando uno de mis proyectiles le cae en toda la mejilla a la peli azul. La arrinconó lanzándole más bolas de nieve y cuando ella no tiene para donde más correr veo como levanta sus manos rindiéndose, su sonrisa claramente es infantil, pero es una de las sonrisas más sinceras que he visto en toda mi vida.

Lanzó una nueva bola de nieve y me lanzó con todas mis fuerzas para que deje de correr, ella se cae al piso conmigo y le impido el movimiento con mis piernas.

— ¿Últimas palabras? –Juvia muerde su labio inferior y el frío que entra por mi boca me hace gritar de escalofríos.

— Coma nieve –Quito toda la nieve de mi boca y corro tras ella, no es muy difícil alcanzarla, Juvia es la persona con el peor físico del mundo.

— Me rindo, los hombres ganaron por el momento. –Ella se da por vencida levantando sus brazos, la ropa de ambos está empapada y creo que es tiempo de tomarnos un entretiempo.

— Yo siempre gano.

— Solo porque usted es un tramposo.

— Claro que no -Juvia empieza a toser y está a punto de ahogarse porque la tos es tan frecuente que no puede respirar, toco sus manos intentando ayudarla, ella está tan fría que parece que estuviera congelada

— ¿Está bien? –Ella asiente con su cabeza sin dejar de toser, sin embargo su rostro se ha puesto casi morado y después de unos segundos un chorro de sangre hace aparición desde sus fosas nasales.

— ¿Qué le pasa? –Ella niega con su cabeza sin decirme una sola palabra al respecto y pide que volvamos a casa cuando su tos ha desaparecido.

— El cambio de clima me afectó, solo es eso. –Trata de sonreír pero esa no es la sonrisa que tenía hace algunos minutos, levanta la cesta, la manta y camina alejándose de "Punky" como ella misma nombró a su hombre de nieve. ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

 _Fin del capítulo hermosuras!_

 _Sus reviews fueron hace mucho y creo que y he hablado con ustedes, así que esta vez no contestare sus sexys reviews, espero que este conmigo les guste mucho y pueden dejarme algún review si les apetece. Gracias por leer._


	6. Gotas de sacrificio

**JUVIA**

Él está caminando detrás mío, mis manos están completamente frías y siento que me he excedido esta vez. ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? ¿Por qué me descuidé de esta manera sabiendo que debo cuidar mi cuerpo, mi frágil salud? Soy una completa idiota, realmente debo ser consciente que mi cuerpo cada día muere un poco y que no podré hacer las mismas cosas que antes hacía, así me duela debo abandonar todo lo que represente un peligro para mi vida.

— ¿La lastimé con una bola de nieve? ¿Por qué le está saliendo sangre de la nariz? –No le voy a explicar ahora lo de mi enfermedad cuando claramente cuando tenía todas las intenciones de contarle sobre mi vida le importó un reverendo pepino, entonces, lo mejor será seguir así como estamos, no le contaré nada sobre el problema con mi sangre, como si en realidad le importará lo que pasará conmigo.

No es bonito contarle a las personas que tienes cáncer porque en seguida empiezan a hacer preguntas idiotas seguidas de las miradas de lástima. No, Gray no lo entendería y tampoco estoy dispuesta a aguantar las preguntas estúpidas de ese peli negro. Yo tal vez ni siquiera sea un recuerdo en su vida cuando él haya superado todo esto y por eso decirle todo sobre mí enfermedad solo sería gastar energías en vano, energías que debo conservar para disfrutar los últimos momentos de mi vida.

— Es el cambio de clima, ya se lo dije. –Y sigo caminando rápido, pero soy consciente que me canso con facilidad, que mi físico es deplorable y que necesito que el sangrado se detenga ahora para que el Fullbuster deje de hacer preguntas.

— ¡Diablos! ¿Puede esperar un segundo? –Me hala y me detiene con su mano agarrándose de mi ante brazo, lo miró mientras sostengo la bufanda en mi nariz para no manchar mi ropa y no dar relevancia a la situación, la sangre puede llegar a ser tan escandalosa como ella sola.

— ¿Qué? –Mi tono es brusco pero no soy consciente de eso hasta que el frunce su ceño y levanta ligeramente mi cabello de la frente.

— Estoy más que seguro que esto ya le debió haber sanado. –Tapo con mi mano libre la herida de mi frente y dirijo mi mirada a otra parte, incapaz de mentir, sabiendo que tiene toda la razón y que esa herida me la provocó él.

— Tengo mala cicatrización. -¿Por qué ahora Gray está tan curioso? ¡Demonios! En este momento no quiero dar explicaciones, solo deseo ir a casa.

— Eso es muy malo, tiene que ir al médico. -Tal vez sería lo mejor, pero no me gusta ir a ese lugar donde te aclaran de una manera desnaturalizada que no hay muchas esperanzas, que tal vez mueras mañana o dentro de dos años. Yo odio ir a los hospitales y detesto las agujas, el dolor cuando se vuelve insoportable y también detesto a personas como Gray, que tienen toda una vida por delante. Ojala disfrutara la vida mientras pudiera, que ampliara sus horizontes. Por lo pronto yo viviré la vida que me tocó vivir, atrapada en este cuerpo débil y enfermo mientras tengo que trabajar para sobrevivir en un mundo donde el más fuerte consume al débil, y esperaré mi muerte sin lograr ni la mitad de mis sueños, de mis logros.

— Soy de las personas que no cree en los médicos, así que ni pensarlo. -Le contesto para no seguir hablando del tema, odio si quiera pronunciar esas palabras.

— Por pensamientos como esos la gente muere todos los días, no se cuidan, no se valoran y esa es la principal causa de no detectar enfermedades a tiempo. - _"No detectar enfermedades a tiempo"_ ¿Quién se imagina que una persona de mi edad pueda desarrollar una enfermedad tan grave y que es irremediablemente terminal? No, no es cuestión de ir a los doctores porque en la juventud eso no está en los planes de nadie, yo solo tuve mala suerte en esta vida. Mis pies se quedan paralizados y no responden ante mis órdenes, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas jarta de todo y de todos y sin ser consciente grito delante de los innumerables niños que han salido a jugar con la nieve. — ¡Usted no sabe una mierda de nada! -Gray se queda viéndome detenidamente con sus ojos muy abiertos, reacciono y lo veo con arrepentimiento, tuve uno de esos momentos en los que todo se ha acumulado y explotó dejando victimas a mi alrededor.

— Solo lo decía por su herida, pero si usted se muere no es mi problema, la verdad no me importa saber una mierda. -Bajo la mirada ante la sequedad de sus palabras y él camina por su lado volviendo al apartamento, por el contrario yo no vuelvo a casa, me voy por el Central Park donde nadie me ve llorar o le importa que lo haga, cuando por fin me cansó de caminar me quedo quieta y hago una lista rápida de mi vida.

Solo llego a la conclusión de que hoy es un día malo, llamo así a aquellos días en los que no quiero seguir viviendo, en los que la depresión me consume a tal punto de no dejarme ni siquiera fuerzas para seguir llorando, tomo todo el aire que tengo a mi disposición y entró a una café, si no lo hago me congelaré y esa no es una opción.

 **GRAY**

Verifico la hora en el reloj, son las ocho y media de la noche, ¿Dónde puede estar? Ella no es de la que desaparece sin decir a donde va, cuando llegué al apartamento y me di cuenta que no estaba detrás mío llegue a pensar que la habían secuestrado. Tomo aire porque además es lo único que hay de comer en la casa, entró de nuevo a su habitación porque es el único lugar donde hay una ventana que queda en dirección a la calle, no hay nadie a excepción de aquellos jóvenes que ríen sin parar con sus monopatines y las latas de cerveza.

Mi pecho siente una inquietud horrible y voy a el sofá otra vez pensando que no debe tardar y que es mi obligación calmarme. Repaso en mi mente lo que le dije antes de que nos separáramos, ella fue la primera en gritar y me enojó el hecho de que no recibiera un consejo. Me detengo súbitamente al escuchar unos pasos detenerse frente a la puerta, sonrío de alivio al escuchar como insertan una llave en la cerradura y me acuesto en el sofá a la velocidad de la luz para que no piense que estaba esperándola.

Con mis ojos cerrados siento que deja las llaves sobre el comedor de plástico y que va directamente a la habitación. ¿No trajo nada de comer? Busco con mis ojos en la mesa y mi estomago entra en pánico, creo que este es su momento de revancha. Le dije que no me importaba en lo más mínimo si ella moría, ahora debe estar diciendo que a ella no le importa un rábano si me muero de hambre.

Con rabia deslizo mi cuerpo en el incomodo sofá hasta acomodarme en la almohada, si duermo no sentiré hambre, fue una de las cosas que aprendí mientras viví en la calle.

.

.

Cuando abro mis ojos estoy en una terrible oscuridad, pero un destello brillante se hace presente por algunos segundos y entonces me doy cuenta que esta tronando, me hago una bola en el sofá temiendo a que el sonido llegue a mis oídos, hace mucho no llovía de esta manera y aunque sea algo vergonzoso de admitir, sí, le temo a los rayos.

"Boom" Suena retumbando en mis oídos y comienzo a temblar demasiado asustado, veo el reloj clavado en la pared y me doy cuenta que es media noche. Cierro los ojos intentando de nuevo volver a dormir y es prácticamente imposible porque la tormenta eléctrica parece estarse divirtiendo mandando rayos por todas partes, unos más cerca que otros debido al sonido fuerte que llega a lo más profundo de mi cerebro. Dudo, pero al escuchar el tercer trueno salgo corriendo a su habitación y abro la puerta para enseguida meterme bajo las cobijas y protegerme con la manta mágica de su ropa de cama que huele a rosas.

— ¡Kyaa! -grita sin más para con una patada botarme al suelo, nunca creí que esa chica tuviera tanta fuerza. — ¿Qué hace en mi cama, idiota? -Afanadamente se levanta y toma como arma de defensa la lámpara mostrándomela en una faceta peligrosa.

— ¿Qué intenta hacer? -Doy pasos hacia atrás alejándome lo más posible de esa lámpara y le muestro mis manos demostrándole que no tengo ninguna oscura intención como ella cree que la tengo.

— Solo...yo... — ¿Qué? -Grita desesperada cuando no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para explicarle, un nuevo rayo cae y me hago bolita en el suelo, parece entender lo que está sucediendo y luego como si de una niña pequeña se tratase empieza a reír y a señalarme.

— No me diga que el guapo, negociante, intrépido y altanero Gray Fullbuster le teme a los rayos. -Le saco la lengua y me cruzo de brazos sentado en el suelo para luego darle la espalda, ella se acerca a mí, se sienta en el suelo y me estira la mano.

— ¿Quiere dormir aquí por esta noche? -Estaba demasiado oscuro, pero pude ver sus mejillas por menos de dos segundos gracias al destello de un nuevo rayo, estaban rojas, algo demasiado inusual en su pálido rostro. Levanta su ceja cuando se da cuenta que no le contesto y asiento para seguirla a la cama. En otra situación ya estaría encima de ella haciéndola gemir de placer, sin embargo ella es diferente, ella es aburrida, pero es muy bonita y amo sus pijamas cortas porque puedo ver sus hermosas piernas.

Me meto bajo sus cobijas y le doy la espalda, los rayos no se oyen tan horribles cuando hay alguien acompañándome.

— ¿Qué hacía cuando llovía?¿Salir corriendo detrás de su madre? -Sé que está siendo sarcástica, pero realmente me hubiera gustado que mi madre estuviera allí en los días lluviosos.

— No, solo me metía en la cama de las mujeres que tenían sexo conmigo.

— Parece que yo seré la excepción. –Sonrío por los oscuros pensamientos que llegan a mi mente por su frase.

— Por ahora, tarde o temprano terminare dentro de tus piernas. –Y del solo pensarlo se agita mi miembro, lo mejor será cambiar de tema o no lo soportaré, el autocontrol se irá a la basura y terminare bajo la tormenta eléctrica porque me echará a patadas de su casa.

— Sigue soñando, idiota. De la única manera que tu estarías dentro de mis piernas sería que fueras un buen hombre, algo que no eres.

— Por ti soy lo que quieras, hoy soy como tu hada madrina, solo dime qué quieres y podré concedértelo por una noche. –Ella sonríe siguiendo mi juego. Muerdo mi labio inferior esperando que lo diga, que me dé permiso de tocar sus pechos y besar esos carnosos labios.

— Yo...yo...-Dilo nena...No te asustes — Yo desearía no estar enferma. –No era la respuesta que esperaba ¿Estar enferma? Tocó su frente y compruebo que tiene la temperatura por las nubes.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas resfriada?

— Porque no lo preguntaste. –Me levantó de la cama y traigo compresas de agua fría rápidamente, las pongo en su frente para que se baje su temperatura y tal vez debería considerar poner una en mi muy despierto miembro.

Ella cierra los ojos muy débil y entonces por arte de magia me convierto en su enfermero por una noche.

.

.

.

Han pasado dos largos y tediosos meses desde aquel día en que intente acabar con mi vida, aún no me acostumbro a despertar aquí, en esta sala tan reducida y a ver aquella cocina que en ocasiones luce fantasmagórica, como hoy, cuando ella no cocina o tal vez el dinero no le alcanzó para comprar todas las cosas que se necesita para llevar una dieta balanceada. No resisto la idea de vivir con la calefacción averiada y a ver cada día de mi vida esas paredes que en vez de decorar un apartamento normal más parece arte rupestre con mensajes de antepasados, suspiró profundo y tomo el dinero que ella me dejo encima de la mesa al levantarme del sofá, es una ingenua y la he logrado engañar por todo este tiempo diciéndole que voy a esas aburridas terapias cuando en realidad solo he gastado el dinero tratando de encontrar un trabajo digno para mí. Nadie aprovecha mis talentos, mis habilidades, todos mis conocimientos y me han ofrecido desde un puesto de contador hasta limpiar las instalaciones de una empresa. Están prácticamente locos si piensan que voy a recibir un puesto así, me conformo con un cargo de gerente comercial.

Nuestra relación se ha vuelto más cercana, ella ya no hace preguntas intentando sacarme información, por el contrario es bueno verla al final del día para conversar y escuchar la voz de alguien, nunca imaginé que la soledad pudiera llegar a ser tan horrible.

Me baño, cambio y al intentar salir a la calle veo una melena rubia que se mueve de un lado a otro, sonrió deseándole las buenas tardes y veo cómo sin esperar me mete en el apartamento de nuevo, la oportunidad de tener sexo con Jenny la vecina del tercer piso siempre se veía estropeada por cualquier estúpida circunstancia, pero ahora sé que Juvia no llega hasta la noche y que su marido está profundamente dormido, tendré sexo después de casi dos meses, es justo y necesario.

 **JUVIA**

Recuesto mi cabeza por un segundo mientras me aseguro de que mi espalda este bien apoyada contra la pared, hace dos semanas no tomo mis pastillas y me siento fatal. Respiro intentando encontrar mi centro y esperar que el dolor pase, si tan solo las terapias de Gray no fueran tan caras podría comprarlas y encontrar un punto estable en mi economía.

Renuncie a mis pastillas por el bienestar de Gray, pues yo moriré y no tendrá sentido gastar dinero en mí, mientras que si él se repone habré ayudado a alguien.

— ¿Qué haces ahí paradota? -Veo borroso a mi jefe, ni siquiera me he dado cuenta a qué horas llegó.

— No me siento bien. -Aseguro, pero su rostro indica que no le importa en lo más mínimo y me señala las mesas del restaurante para que las atienda.

— Si no estás allí en menos de un minuto considérate despedida. –camino tambaleándome de un lado a otro, agarro mi libreta de notas y sonrío débilmente cuando me encuentro en frente de un hombre de cabellos blancos y arrugas en su rostro.

— Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a Battery...-Olvido el nombre del restaurante donde he trabajado por años y niego con la cabeza, al final no importa.

— ¿Puedo tomar su orden? –Sus ojos se posan en mis piernas, frunzo el ceño en seguida y él me dice un platillo que nunca lo he escuchado en el menú. — ¿Disculpe que fue lo que dijo? –El anciano sonríe y luego me ve como si fuera un león y yo un pequeño conejito.

— Te quiero a ti de entrada y de plato fuerte quiero la parte de atrás. –Y siento un fuerte azote en mis nalgas, no se de donde saco las fuerzas necesarias para darle una cachetada en ella mejilla.

— ¡Maldito viejo! Respéteme. –el movimiento dentro del restaurante se detiene, ahora todos los ojos están puestos en la escena y mi jefe se acerca para gritarme.

— ¿Qué diablos haces? Tienes que complacer a los clientes y si eso significa que te dejes tocar, pues te dejas tocar –Estoy tan furiosa que lo empujo para que no se acerque a mí.

— Desgraciado, descarado. No sé que clase de persona sea pero yo no soy una prostituta y merezco respeto.

— Estás despedida –Niego con la cabeza. Voy corriendo por mi bolso y salgo del restaurante, lloro porque esto es completamente injusto. La lluvia me acompaña y aunque quiero correr a la estación para no mojarme no puedo moverme con toda la libertad que deseo.

— Me he quedado sin trabajo pero al menos se que Gray me apoya.

 **GRAY**

Llego a la cama y depósito a la rubia fuertemente en ella, sus pechos rebotan ligeramente y ella sonríe descaradamente, se deshace de su blusa y yo me quito el pantalón, ahora hago todo sin rodeos.

Me subo encima de ella y la beso con ferocidad, sin delicadeza y toqueteo su vientre plano para centrarme en sus pechos. Ella masajea mi miembro de una manera experta, se nota la experiencia que tiene en este tema.

— Házmelo duro –Me dice y cuando quiero levantarme para hacerlo de pie veo una foto encima de la mesa de noche, es Juvia y este es su apartamento que tanto respeta y ama.

— Quiero que te vayas-Su cara muestra desconcierto.

— ¿Hice algo mal? –Niego con la cabeza y la aparto cuando intenta seducirme de nuevo.

— No hiciste nada mal, solo que ella... — ¿Es tú novia? –La puerta de la habitación se abre y mi corazón se detiene al verla en casa. Juvia cierra los ojos fuertemente, decepcionada, dolida, pero sobre todo furiosa.

— ¡Puedo explicarlo! –Es lo único que sale de mi boca.

— ¡Lárguense de mi casa! –Grita llena de rabia, nunca la había visto mirarme de esa manera, grita nuevamente y Jenny recoge sus cosas sin necesidad de que ella lo repita, por el contrario yo estoy congelado, no puedo decir nada.

De repente un chorro de sangre le sale de la nariz y empieza a gritarme desesperada para que me vaya, no puedo irme, no tengo donde irme. Me ignora cuando la sangre a alcanzado sus labios de una manera brutal.

— ¿Estás bien? –Me acerco a ella y en medio del espacio me evita para entrar en el baño, con lágrimas en los ojos abre rápidamente el botiquín y empieza a revisar los frascos, bota cada uno de ellos al suelo cuando se da cuenta que ninguno tiene pastillas.

— ¡Mis pastillas! –Susurra en medio de una crisis nerviosa, al encontrar un frasco lo abre y se da cuenta que no hay nada adentro, lanza el frasco al espejo rompiéndolo. — ¡Ya basta! –Grito y la atrapo en mis brazos.

— ¿Usted sigue aquí? –Me mira y me empuja liberándose de mi abrazo, camina a la puerta y empieza a lanzar la poca ropa que tengo al pasillo del edificio.

— Espera, no me iré. No te dejaré en este estado. –Ella me mira desafiante, sale del apartamento y sube las escaleras rápidamente.

— ¿A donde vas? –La sigo tratando de alcanzarla angustiado por su salud, no tengo ni idea que está sucediendo, no sé que le pasa y su estado me asusta demasiado.

Golpea en repetidas ocupaciones la puerta del apartamento de Jenny, sale la rubia que le ruega a Juvia que no le diga nada a su marido, un joven moreno aparece enojado por ser despertado en su siesta.

— ¿Que demonios sucede?

— Esa mujer estaba teniendo sexo con Gray en mi apartamento. –Me delata y luego baja como si nada hubiera pasado para cerrar la puerta detrás de si.

Veo al moreno que me da dos puños, intentó defenderme pero cuando caigo al suelo sé que estoy perdido. Me da tantas patadas que me deja sin aire, escuchó como me dice que no me meta con su mujer y después de hacerme pedazos mete a Jenny de un fuerte empujón al apartamento.

— Juvia –Susurró adolorido, pero ella no viene a ayudarme, ella no abre la puerta por más que se lo ruegue.

 _Bien hermosuras!_

 _Esto es todo por hoy, no contestare sus reviews (Soy una mala persona) pero tengo mucho sueño. Los quiero demasiado y gracias por su apoyo._


	7. Gotas de dolor

_Hola hermosuras! Lamento hacerlos esperar pero aquí estoy con una nueva conti. Espero que les guste y que sea de su agrado._

 **JUVIA**

Las molestas lágrimas siguen saliendo sin que yo pueda controlarlas, los insistentes golpes en la puerta de entrada me van a volver loca y el mensaje que acabó de recibir en mi celular ha terminado de derrumbar las pocas estructuras en mi interior que se aferraban fuertemente a la idea de que nada de esto está sucediendo. Abrazo mis rodillas fuertemente para darme consuelo, aquí, sentada en el frío piso del baño con compañía de los frascos vacíos de pastillas y los restos de lo que era el vidrio de pared de mi baño, solo intento no ahogarme en mi propio llanto y trato por todos los medios posibles de no maldecir la vida que tengo.

Según la información que contiene el mensaje proveniente de ese número desconocido y que estoy segura que pertenece al de la psicóloga de Gray es que él jamás asistió a ninguna de sus terapias. Respiro profundo intentando pensar que él no es un mentiroso, metiéndome la idea en la cabeza que él no me haría eso y luego recuerdo a esa mujer en mi cama, a él sin su ropa, a mí teniendo el peor día de toda mi vida.

Todo apunta a que fui la mayor tonta de todas y que merezco el premio a la idiota del año, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Yo preferí a otra persona por encima de mí y ahora, comprendo todo, la vida es un asco y muy pronto me liberaré de esta tortura. Voy a morir de todos modos.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, intentando nivelar el nivel de irritación y estrés, pero no puedo controlarme. ¿Por qué mi corazón se contrae de esta manera tan dolorosa? ¿Por qué me duele tanto verlo con esa mujer? ¿Por qué si solo somos amigos reacciono como si me hubiera engañado amorosamente?

— ¡Eres una estúpida! –Golpeo el suelo con mis puños con rabia, culpándome por haberme ilusionado, por haber metido en mi cabeza a ese hombre y solo darme cuenta hasta ahora que lo que empezaba a sentir era un imposible. La niña que soñaba con castillos y princesas, esa que murió cuando creció para darse cuenta que no habría un futuro para ella volvió a emerger de mi interior, por ese tiempo que viví a su lado solo tenía la cabeza en las nubes, los pies en la tierra y vivía en un cuento de hadas.

— Nadie se va a fijar en una persona como yo –Hablo fuertemente, intentando que las palabras en voz alta me hagan sentir mejor, pero solo me hacen llenar los ojos con nuevas lágrimas hiriendo mis sentimientos. Todo se me ha venido encima.

Mi fondo de emergencia ya no está, no tengo dinero, un trabajo o padres, pero si hay algo que tengo, un corazón roto, todo esto me pasa porque no lo vi venir. Siempre me encargué de alejar a las personas todo lo posible para no encariñarme a ellas, para no aferrarme a la posibilidad de extrañarlas, de quererlas y ahora ese idiota se metió en mis venas como el más peligroso de los venenos, como las células cancerígenas que me matan día a día.

No se lo podré perdonar, nunca más voy a abrir mi corazón, jamás. Pongo mis manos en mis ojos y lloro un poco más, solo necesito liberar todo el peso que siento sobre mi cuerpo y enterrar todo para mañana poder levantarme, ahora entiendo que mi vida siempre va a estar rodeada de llanto, soledad y sufrimiento.

Después de un largo periodo de llanto limpio mis lágrimas que dejaron rastro en todo mi rostro, me levanto del suelo y lleno la bañera para meterme adentro.

Los golpes en mi puerta han cesado, ya no escuchó ninguna palabra, ruego o lloriqueo de Gray, solo espero que todo el dinero que me robó le alcance para empezar una nueva vida muy lejos de mí, no quiero volver a ver su rostro por los días que me quedan de vida.

 **GRAY**

No entiendo lo que está pasando, ¿Por qué Juvia me traicionó diciéndole al esposo de Jenny lo que hacíamos? ¿Por qué me sacó de su casa como un perro cuando tengo todo el derecho de hacer mi vida, de tener las mujeres que quiera? Su reacción fue semejante al de una loca, ni siquiera me dejó explicarme con toda claridad. No es para tanto, es una necesidad de mi cuerpo y no puedo soportarlo mucho.

— Por favor abre, lo siento. –Y aunque la estoy odiando con todas mis fuerzas por delatarme y hacer que me golpearan de una manera salvaje, por sacarme y armar semejante escandalo le ruego un poco porque no tengo donde ir, no tengo dinero, ni tampoco familia o amigos que me ayuden.

— Perdón –Golpeo más fuerte su puerta para que me escuche, pero realmente no tengo fuerzas necesarias para hacer cualquier otra cosa. Tal vez necesite algunas puntadas, a ese hombre se le pasó la mano conmigo.

La puerta vecina se abre, veo al calvo de ojos rojos mirándome con superioridad, una risita sarcástica sale de su boca para inmediatamente señalarme con su dedo índice.

— Ya era hora de que Juvia se deshiciera de ti, parasito. – Me cierra la puerta en la cara con un fuerte azote, por un segundo llegué a pensar que se compadecería de mí y me dejaría entrar, sin embargo estoy cansado de la misericordia, de la benevolencia y de que me tengan que tener lastima y ayudarme. ¡Esto se acabó! No le voy a rogar a nadie nunca jamás.

Miro las escaleras que llevan a la salida, no tengo llaves de la casa y no quiero volver a ver a Juvia, así que lo mejor será irme. En un esfuerzo sobre humano me levantó del suelo con ayuda de las paredes, al inspeccionarme me doy cuenta que no estoy tan mal y solo espero a que alguien abra la puerta de salida.

Hago una pequeña montaña con mis cosas, las que ella tiró por todas partes y sé que no puedo cargar todo en mis manos, hago una gran bolsa improvisada haciendo nudos con varias prendas y entonces meto todo allí y respiro hondamente. Veo la puerta de Juvia y entonces luego de diez minutos alguien abre la puerta del edificio.

Es mi oportunidad de salir para siempre de acá— Detenga la puerta, por favor. –Debe ser el vecino del quinto piso, no disimula la manera tan descarada en la que intenta descifrar porque tengo la cara llena de golpes y sangre, pero yo no pronunció palabra alguna y escondo la bolsa de ropa para que no termine de enterarse que me han echando a la calle como un perro.

Al salir la puerta se cierra tras de mí gracias al brazo mecánico, veo en ambas direcciones sin saber a dónde ir y en realidad no hay lugar al cual dirigirme. Intentó saber qué horas son, tal vez si me apresuro aún puedo alcanzar a tomar un puesto para el albergue de vagabundos.

Intentó dar un paso hacia adelante, pero un nudo en mi garganta me impide hacer cualquier cosa, de nuevo estoy solo y completamente en la calle. Hace frío, el invierno aún no se retira por completo y mis dedos empiezan a ser testigos de lo que es vivir en la calle. Otra vez soy como un cachorro alejado de su manada, desterrado sin saber que habrá para él en el futuro, pero debo marcharme con orgullo, ya basta de rogar, estoy cansado de tener que depender de otras personas, antes vivía gracias al dinero de mi padre, debo empezar a hacer mi propio dinero.

Camino unas cuantas cuadras después de que consigo el valor suficiente para irme. " _Pues quédate con tu dinero, tu apartamento y tu soledad"_ Refunfuño y entonces de la nada veo a una chica salir de un restaurante, se quita sus zapatos para sentarse en las escalerillas. Saca un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, lo enciende y respira hondamente. Luce realmente cansada y se recuesta en el muro trasero del restaurante.

— ¡Maldito idiota! –Escuchó provenir de ella y recuerdo al jefe de Juvia, a lo mucho que ella debe esforzarse por conseguir el dinero y mi corazón se comprime en un movimiento doloroso. Los recuerdos de ella trabajando aquel día en el que fui me invaden y me siento culpable por gastarme el dinero, por engañarla, por no conseguir un trabajo que no importa que se adecue a mi estatus al menos pude haberla ayudado trayendo algo de dinero al apartamento.

Así que la culpa se siente de esta manera tan horrible, es como si te arrebataran toda la paz y te golpearan el estomago en repetidas ocasiones. Necesito que me escuche, al menos decirle que en realidad lo siento y no importa que nunca más me quiera volver a ver, tal vez con eso mi corazón deje de doler tanto.

Corro de camino a casa, bueno a su casa y cuando estoy en la esquina del edificio logró verla asomada por la ventana, por medio de señas le digo que me escuche que me espere, ella niega con la cabeza y cuando tiene todas las intenciones de apartarse de la ventana todo se pone negro para mi.

Abro los ojos y hay un círculo de personas a mi alrededor que me miran, después de unos segundos comprendo que fui arrollado por un auto, no me di cuenta que estaba cruzando la calle por estar mirando a Juvia.

— ¿Está bien? –Mi mundo gira un poco. — Él se atravesó. –El hombre intenta justificarse y sé que yo tengo la culpa.

— Estoy bien -Trato de sentarme y reponerme, pero entonces entre toda la multitud aparece una persona que se abre espacio empujando a las demás.

— ¡Gray! ¿Estás bien? –Está angustiada, sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas como en aquel día que nos conocimos, no entiendo su expresión, ¿Por que ella me confunde de esta manera? Se supone que debe estar odiándome por haberla engañado cuando nunca asistí a las terapias.

— Llamen a una ambulancia, por favor. –Grita desesperada y unas personas sacan su celular.

— ¿Estás bien? ¡Contesta! ¡Demonios! –Muerde su labio inferior mientras con su mirada inspecciona mi cuerpo. — No entiendo por qué sigo vivo, solo quiero morir y dejar de ser una carga para todos –Le grito, pero no estoy enojado con ella, estoy furioso con la vida. La aparto de mi lado y trato de levantarme, puedo apostar que no me hizo nada ese auto.

Con la poca dignidad que me queda recojo mi ropa que ha salido a volar por todas partes y que necesito si aspiro sobrevivir en la calle, ella me detiene y yo la empujo suavemente para que se quite de mi camino.

— Detente, Gray. Necesitas que te revise un médico –Levanto una a una mis prendas sin hacerle caso y entonces me abraza tan fuerte que me duele todo mi cuerpo, me quedo quieto y muerdo mi lengua obligándome a no llorar, soy solo un humano que comete errores.

— Te acaba de arrollar un carro, tenemos que ir al doctor.

— Estoy bien –Intentó quitar sus manos de mi cuerpo, pero no puedo. Veo sus ojos azules, su rostro pálido y recuerdo la sangre que salía sin cesar de su nariz.

— ¿Tú estás bien? –Ella levanta su ceja tratando de entender lo que le dije y asiente para apartar la mirada.

— No necesito ir al doctor, el carro a penas me rozó –Camino en dirección opuesta pero ella me sigue, casi como si fuera un chicle. — ¡Tienes que ir!

— Tú no me mandas. –Se cruza de brazos y me hiela con su penetrante mirada, me quedo quieto y le muestro mi cuerpo para que se de cuenta que estoy bien, lo único que necesito es un techo donde recostar mi cabeza por este día.

— Solo déjame quedarme hasta que consiga un trabajo, después de esto no volverás a saber nada más de mi. –Ella alza sus hombros después de meditarlo algunos segundos y luego me da la espalda.

— Vete cuando te recuperes, pero te dejo en claro que perdí mi trabajo y no puedo hacerme cargo de alguien como tú. –Subo tras ella, emocionado de que no voy a dormir esta noche en la calle, pero Juvia no es la misma de ayer. Se encierra en su habitación, enojada y solo deseo retroceder el tiempo para no fallarle, para que sigamos siendo amigos y que podamos seguir viviendo juntos. Pero ¿Dijo que se había quedado sin trabajo?

Aunque deseo preguntarle que fue lo que ocurrió y además es medio día simplemente estoy tan cansado, tan lastimado que el sillón nuevamente es lo más reconfortante y cómodo que puedo desear, rápidamente me quedo dormido con la ilusión de que el dolor tanto físico como emocional desaparezcan de mi.

.

.

.

Cuando despierto tengo numerosas curaciones en mi rostro y ella está frente a mí cocinando, parece que es el desayuno. ¿Que hora es?

— Lo siento –Pronuncio, ella detiene lo que está haciendo para luego verme.

— Ya no tiene sentido hablar de eso, no es importante.

— Claro que debemos hablar.

— No puedo tenerte mucho tiempo acá, así que por favor recupérate pronto. –Me cambia de tema de una manera cortante, yo en serio necesito pedirle disculpas por lo que pasó, explicarle que Jenny solo significa sexo para mí y que prefiero su amistad en vez de a esa rubia, puedo seguir con la abstinencia un poco más.

— ¿Por que te despidieron? –Hace un silencio incómodo y finge que no me escuchó para seguir en sus labores de cocina.

— Te hice una pregunta.

— Renuncié –Dice sin más para luego servir los platos en el comedor, me levanto velozmente y pongo mi mano fuertemente en la mesa de plástico impidiéndole dar un paso más, tendrá que decirme que fue lo que pasó sea como sea. Ella necesita el dinero y no pudo haber renunciado, no le creo ni una sola palabra.

— Hazte a un lado, necesito comer rápido para ir a buscar un nuevo empleo. –Veo su brazo, tiene un morado y frunzo el ceño.

— ¿Te golpeó? –Ella niega con la cabeza rápidamente y veo en sus ojos que no me está mintiendo, pero necesito saber, no sé porque me interesa tanto.

— No, solo estaba cansada de la forma en la que José Porla me trataba, ese hombre no sabe que existen los derechos humanos.

— No te creo. –Ella ladea sus ojos, se identificar ese gesto, Juvia Loxar no puede mentir o al menos esa es su expresión cuando quiere esconder algo.

— No te interesa, Gray –Permito que ponga todos los platos en la superficie para en seguida atraparla y alzarla como un costal de papas.

— ¡Suéltame! ¿Que haces? –Abro la puerta y ella empieza a dar patadas intentándose librar de mí prisión.

— Si no me quieres decir, ese idiota me tendrá que contar todo a las buenas o a las malas.

— Está bien, si me bajas te contare todo. –La bajo y ella se cruza de brazos. — Un cliente me tocó el trasero y mi jefe le dio la razón a ese hombre, dijo que si era necesario venderme para satisfacer al cliente lo hiciera.

 **JUVIA**

Ni siquiera me deja terminar la frase cuando entra al apartamento y toma su chaqueta y las llaves.

— ¿Donde vas? –Pasa por mi lado sin responderme y como alma que lleva el diablo baja las escaleras.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? -¡Diablos! No debí haberle dicho absolutamente nada a él, no puedo salir sin mi chaqueta, corro a mi habitación y tomo ropa que me cubra del frío en tiempo récord, al estar en la puerta me devuelvo a la cocina a asegurarme que la estufa este apagada y al coger mis llaves cierro la puerta saliendo tras Gray.

Busco con mi mirada a Gray y a lo lejos lo veo dirigiéndose al metro en un paso que me costará mucho alcanzar, corro porque no se a dónde va un día después de que una camioneta lo arrollo, se supone que debe estar descansando.

— ¡Gray! –Grito en repetidas ocasiones. Cuando lo logro alcanzar él me toma de los brazos y es casi como si su mirada quemara.

— Vuelve a casa –Niego con la cabeza.

— No me iré hasta que me digas que vas a hacer.

— ¿Qué que voy a hacer? –Me mira como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. — Voy a romperle la cara a ese idiota. –Mi corazón se detiene mientras mi cuerpo no se mueve y él se va en dirección al metro.

— Espera, no es para tanto. –Y eso parece que lo hubiera enojado muchísimo más, hace de sus manos puños y baja las escaleras para llegar al tren, mi respiración se agita cada vez que intento alcanzarlo.

Lo bueno es que no tenemos dinero, no pasará de las máquinas registradoras, bajo las escaleras disminuyendo el ritmo para recuperar algo de aliento, cuando llegó al nivel del subterráneo veo que Gray se salta las registradoras, me alarmó porque yo claramente no puedo saltar tan alto y el tren acaba de llegar, ¿Qué hago?

— Espera, ven acá -afortunadamente alguien abre la puerta de emergencia porque no quiere caminar a las puertas de salida y yo puedo pasar, aunque me siento muy mal por no pagar mi pasaje.

Corro y entro en el vagón al que Gray se subió, él me mira con reproche y se cruza de brazos, se levanta de la única silla disponible y me la señala.

— Si piensas acompañarme. Siéntate y cállate. –Me cruzó de brazos y me siento pesadamente en la silla, tampoco es como si yo estuviera muy animada en hablarle. Estoy muy enojada con él.

Durante todo el camino Gray se queda viendo a un punto fijo, puedo ver la vena en su frente que en cualquier momento puede explotar. Quiero decirle que debe calmarse, pero me inquieta su reacción. Quiero sacar esa tonta idea de mi cabeza, él obviamente no quiere protegerme.

Nuestra estación se anuncia cruelmente por medio de la voz mecánica, respiro hondamente asustada por cualquier cosa que pueda pasar, pero estoy expectante, tal vez se arrepienta de hacer algo porque claramente no está en condiciones para involucrarse en una nueva pelea.

Bajo tras él, Gray no se detiene a esperarme y va casi corriendo al restaurante, me abrigo para no enfermarme y camino con paso apresurado. Sonrío porque sé que no será capaz de hacer nada, mi estómago gruñe pidiendo comida y pienso en que pude haber estado en este momento consiguiendo un trabajo.

— Vamos, Gray, no nos metamos en problemas, este juego ya no es divertido.

— Esto no es un juego. –El Fullbuster ve por medio de los cristales y me mira luego de observar por un rato. — ¿Quién es tu jefe? –Ruego mentalmente para que no se encuentre, pero entonces lo veo gritando a mi posible remplazo, una chica que jamás había visto en el restaurante.

— Es él ¿No es así? –Niego con la cabeza pero soy claramente muy mala mintiendo. Parece como si el diablo se le hubiera metido al cuerpo y con violencia azota la puerta llamando la atención de todos, camino tras él para poder observar absolutamente todos sus movimientos, sin embargo es tan rápido que llevo las manos a mí boca para controlar la sorpresa que siento.

Gray de un solo golpe ha dejado a José Porla tirado en el suelo, en seguida lo levanta tomándolo fuertemente de la camisa para empujarlo contra la pared.

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué le pasa? –En tartamudeos el idiota de mi ex jefe intenta descifrar que es lo que está sucediendo.

— ¿Cree que puede pisotearla porque está sola? Juvia tiene quien la defiende –Y al mismo tiempo que pronuncia cada palabra estampa un golpe en su rostro. Mi corazón da un vuelco y las palabras "Juvia tiene quien la defiende" hace eco en mis oídos.

— ¡Esto es por todo lo que la hizo sufrir!...Esto es por querer maltratar su honor–Niego con la cabeza, no me gusta la violencia, odio que Gray se este sobre esforzando sabiendo de antemano que está lastimado.

— Por favor detente –Le suplicó y entonces él se detiene, la cara de José Porla está llena de sangre casi en su totalidad.

— ¡Es tu momento, Juvia! –Gray me mira, no entiendo lo que quiere decir. ¿Mi momento?

— ¡Te vas a arrepentir! –Mi ex jefe se levanta y me señala a mi con su dedo índice y una expresión repulsiva. — Tú novio no me asusta. Tú pagarás por esto. –Después de meditar en las palabras de Gray lo comprendo todo, es mi momento, ya no soy su empleada, no tengo porque aguantarme sus insultos y malos tratos.

Levantó mi dedo medio intentando desquitar toda la rabia y frustración que sufrí durante años, luego sin ser consciente de eso le digo todas las groserías que se cruzan por mi mente, no me interesa que toda esta gente me esté mirando, no me importa en lo más mínimo que después de esto no pueda volver a pedir misericordia y tratar de recuperar mi trabajo.

Gray sonríe espontáneamente para luego poner un brazo en mi hombro rodeando mi cuerpo. Me detengo al sentir que un gran peso se ha liberado de mi cuerpo, esto fue lo que siempre quise hacer y ya me he liberado, mis cadenas se han roto.

— Usted es el que se va a arrepentir si nos denuncia, puede que su restaurante desafortunadamente se queme por accidente. –El Fullbuster parece el más serio y amenazador de todos los hombres sobre la tierra y entonces salimos corriendo del lugar antes de que la policía llegue.

Cuando ya no puedo seguir me detengo y me siento en el muelle viendo al horizonte, sonrió y luego no puedo controlar las carcajadas que salen de mi, realmente nunca hubiera tenido el valor para hacerlo, él se sienta junto a mí haciendo gestos de dolor, sus manos van a su vientre donde debió haber recibido la mayor cantidad de golpes.

— Debemos hablar –Susurra, no quiero hablar de lo que pasó porque preguntará por mi enfermedad, centro mis ojos en el horizonte dándole la espalda. — Juvia. –Me toma del brazo para que no me haga la tonta.

— Sé que estás enojada, sé que no fui el mejor de los hombres cuando solo intentabas ayudarme, pero necesito que me perdonas. Te juro que te pagaré cada centavo.

— No necesito dinero –No lo perdonaré tan fácil.

— Pero aún así te lo voy a pagar, reuniré todo el dinero consiguiendo un buen trabajo, estoy en deuda contigo. –En realidad el dinero no me interesa, que no haya podido comprar mi medicina por pagar sus terapias es lo de menos, aunque no lo quiera aceptar lo que más me enoja es haberlo visto con esa mujer.

— No quiero que me pagues, solo quiero que te vayas. –El juega con las líneas de las tablas de madera para luego respirar profundo. — Quiero que sepas que jamás la había metido a tu casa.

— ¿Cómo puedo creerte? –Me cruzo de brazos para sepa que estoy enojada, que mi confianza en él se ha hecho añicos y que me será muy difícil creerle de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? Ella no significa nada para mí, solo soy un hombre, tenía mis necesidades y ella se me ofreció, me arrepentí, te juro que nosotros nunca tuvimos nada. –No entiendo porque siento un ligero alivio al escuchar sus palabras, pero aún así no voy a ceder.

— No me interesa saber sobre tus necesidades o sobre esa zo... esa mujer. En serio solo consigue un lugar y lárgate de mi vida. –No quiero que me siga viendo la cara de tonta, casi grité y tal vez pude ser muy grosera, pero él en cierta forma se lo merece.

— Gracias, por todo. Dijiste que la vida me había dado una segunda oportunidad, tal vez tú no estás dispuesta a darla. –Él se levanta, respiro hondamente sintiéndome mal, ¿Ahora yo soy la mala del paseo?.

— No me culpes a mí, tú fuiste el que tiró a la basura todo. -Me planteo mi vida antigua, esa que vivía antes de que él apareciera tan de repente. Sería lo mejor, dejarlo ir y concentrarme solo en mi. " _No tengo que mirar atrás o me arrepentiré de mi decisión, se fuerte Juvia, déjalo ir"_

— ¡Alto ahí! No te irás sin pagarme hasta el último centavo. –y mi boca dice lo que mi corazón le demanda, no puedo dejarlo ir, el accidente de ayer me hizo dar cuenta que me preocupo por su integridad.

— Te juro que no te vas a arrepentir, juntos vamos a salir adelante.

.

.

.

 **GRAY**

Reviso nuevamente el periódico que tengo en mis manos, los clasificados que tienen círculos y sobre ellos equis son los trabajos a los que he aspirado y en los cuales me han rechazado. ¿Qué puedo decir? Yo prácticamente no sé hacer nada, no sé limpiar, atender o hacer tareas simples, yo solo soy un estorbo para Juvia.

Han sido tiempos difíciles para nosotros, casi un mes muy complejo donde Juvia no ha logrado obtener un trabajo y las cuentas no esperan, hay días como hoy en los que no podemos llevar un bocado a nuestros estómagos, pero sé que pronto vamos a salir de está, Juvia es muy positiva.

La peli azul no quiere contarle sobre nuestra situación a Gajeel, él claramente podría prestarnos dinero para comer, pero cuando ella me dejó volver a casa él se enojó con Juvia y siento que por mi culpa su relación de amistad se quebrantó.

Sí, eso también es mi culpa y no me gusta que ella se pelee con el único amigo que tiene, aunque sea un idiota.

Me siento en el andén esperando que un trabajo me caiga del cielo, me siento tan frustrado, inútil y perdedor que no quiero seguir viviendo esto, la única razón por la que no me he dado un tiro en la cabeza es por ella, no puedo abandonarla o causarle más daño del que ya le he provocado.

El sol está metiéndose y parece que hoy tampoco conseguí un trabajo decente, me mato pensando en que más puedo hacer para cambiar nuestra situación, realmente luzco desesperado.

No comprendo la razón por la que no contratan a Juvia en ninguna parte, es tan trabajadora e inteligente, pero parece que ninguno de los dos no tenemos suerte en encontrar una economía sostenible y estable.

A lo lejos veo una anciana lidiando con unas bolsas de mercado, lucen bastantes pesadas y nadie tiene la intención de ayudarla, me levanto prontamente del suelo y corro a auxiliarla, cuando estoy frente a ella veo la expresión de alivio en su rostro.

— Muchas gracias, joven. Son bolsas muy pesadas para mis delicadas y suaves manos. –Veo sus arrugadas manos y me abstengo de hacer cualquier comentario.

— No es nada, ¿Donde está su auto? –Tomó las bolsas en mis manos, claramente son pesadas hasta para mí y ella me señala un lugar, camino con ella hasta el estacionamiento mientras me cuenta sobre su familia, sin embargo mi mente está enfocada en la situación que vivimos, en lo triste que me siento de verla pasar hambre y de lo impotente que estoy al no poder hacer nada.

Acomodo las bolsas en el baúl del automóvil, veo como el tocino se asoma entre una de las bolsas, mi boca automáticamente se vuelve agua y mi estomago gruñe.

— Gracias por tu ayuda. –La señora me ofrece un billete y le niego con la cabeza. — No hacía esto por dinero.

— Tómalo, jovencito. –Son diez dólares, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y no entiendo que es lo que me pasa, no puedo controlar mis emociones.

— ¿Estás bien? –La señora me observa y me sonríe. — Sí. –Miento, pero la anciana me agarra los cachetes para luego apretujarlos.

— Estás arrugas no son en vano, sé que pasas necesidades. –con un paso lento va al baúl del auto y busca dentro de las bolsas, cambia objetos de una bolsa a otra y finalmente me da una de las bolsas.

— Quisiera poder ayudar más, pero solo soy una anciana.

— No puedo aceptarlo. –La modestia no es lo mío, ¡Diablos! Necesitamos toda esa comida y toda la ayuda posible, estamos completamente solos en el mundo.

La anciana pone la bolsa repleta de comida en mis brazos cruzados y luego se monta en su carro.

— Buena noche.

— Gracias, muchas gracias. –si comparo a mi yo de hace dos meses con mi actual persona, diría que he tenido una gran evolución, ahora valoro hasta un pan duro porque sé que es lo que sentir hambre y no poder suplir esa necesidad, sé que el dinero no te hace completamente feliz pero es esencial para sobrevivir y en este momento agradezco la amabilidad de las personas.

Al ver que el auto desaparece de mi vista sonrió, corro rápidamente para sorprender a Juvia y decirle que podemos comer, que hoy lleve el pan a la mesa, literal.

Estoy cerca de casa, son solo cinco cuadras y aunque no tengo tanta energía soy rápido y llego prontamente, subo las escaleras y cuando intento abrir la puerta, Gajeel sale de su apartamento.

— Parásito. –Me saluda con un gesto de su cabeza y yo gruño para girar rápido la llave y no verle su demacrado rostro.

— ¿Cuando se va a largar? ¿Aún no consigue un trabajo?...¿Que trabajo va a conseguir si ni de puto sirve? Por ahí andan diciendo que no pudo complacer a Jenny -Es increíble como una persona puede llegar a subir mis niveles de ira y fastidio de un momento a otro, a tal punto de que no pueda controlar mis palabras.

— Me largo cuando tú te cures del cáncer, personas como tú deberían morirse de una buena vez y dejar de aspirar lastima. –Gajeel ríe a carcajadas para luego verme con furia.

— Ella no te ha dicho, ¿No es así?

— ¿Decirme qué?

— Juvia tiene leucemia, espere, déjeme explicarle porque usted es un idiota. La leucemia es cáncer de sangre. ¿Ella también debería morir? –Las palabras desaparecen de mi ser, mi cerebro y mi boca parecen haberse desconectado.

— Es mentira –Susurró, ella es joven, bonita y trabajadora. No, no puede ser.

— No se angustie o bueno si, porque en un momento determinado va a dejar de mantenerlo, parasito. –Y sin más baja las escaleras mientras un dolor en mi pecho se aloja para quedarse y maltratarme.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí para escurrirme y sentarme en el suelo, pongo las manos en mi cabeza intentando sacar esa idea de mi mente, ella no puede estar enferma, Gajeel solo lo dice para asustarme, solo lo dice para vengarse de mí por lo que le dije.

Todas las señales llegan a mi mente, sus sangrados, morados misteriosos en su cuerpo, la mala cicatrización y su estado físico. No, es mentira. Tiene que serlo. Ella no puede morir, no cuando puedo demostrarle que puedo salir adelante, que valoro la vida.

Me levanto del suelo con una sonrisa, es mentira, Juvia no puede estar enferma. Voy y miro que hay dentro de la bolsa para sorprenderla con la cena, sin embargo cuando intentó encender la electricidad nada sucede, nos han cortado la luz por no pagar.

A ciegas busco una vela en el cajón que contiene cosas varias, al encontrarla con algo de instinto busco los fósforos, los encuentro y llevó la vela hasta los objetos. Hay latas y puedo cocinarle algunas cosas, he visto como lo hace y no puede ser tan difícil. De repente mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas porque muy en el fondo de mi corazón sé que él no bromearía con un asunto tan serio como ese.

La puerta suena de una manera irregular, voy a la lamina de madera, abro y lo primero que veo entre las luces anaranjadas del fuego es a Juvia resbalarse hasta caer en el suelo desmayada.

— Juvia, ¿Qué te sucede?, ¡Despierta! Por favor, abre los ojos. –Entro en pánico porque no sé que es lo que le sucede, golpeo en la puerta de Gajeel cuando recuesto a Juvia en uno de mis brazos.

Nadie abre y vuelvo a intentar que despierte rogándole que lo haga, la tomo entre mis brazos y la deposito en la cama. Voy a la cocina por la vela y vuelvo rápido, la pongo encima de la mesa de noche para poder ver, abro el cajón para buscar el número de Gajeel y encuentro otro, es uno de un doctor oncólogo.

Debo salir para llamarlo y busco un posible papel en el que se encuentren instrucciones de que es lo que debo hacer. En vez de eso encuentro un papel con decorado de mariposas y flores.

 _Cosas que hacer._

1) Ver una aurora boreal. _

2) Aprender a bailar bachata, tango y salsa. _

3) Abrazar a mil personas y decirles que todo estará bien. _

4) Ser una gran artista y que mis obras sean reconocidas _

5) Grítale a José Porla todas las groserías que se me ocurran _

6) Recorrer Estados Unidos en un auto convertible _

7) Ir a la feria y ganarme un gran muñeco de felpa_

8) Subirme en un globo aerostático _

9) Ir a un país donde no entienda absolutamente nada porque no hablo el idioma _

10) Hacer la mejor broma de la vida. _

11) Reírme tanto que me duela la panza. _

12) Sentir que estoy viva _

13) Ayudar a los niños que sufren cancer igual que yo _

14) Hacerle entender a Gray que la vida es hermosa _

15) Cambiar la forma de ser de Gray por su bien. _

16) Dejar que se vaya de mi vida. _

17) Morir _

Me derrumbo, casi como si las fuerzas hubieran desaparecido de mis pies, muerdo mi labio inferior intentando asimilar la noticia, cada una de las cosas, re leo la lista que me confirma que Juvia se irá de mi lado, de que sufre una enfermedad terminal.

Me encierro en el closet intentando pensar que no es cierto, que ella no puede morir y que esto no puede estar pasando. Juvia no me puede abandonar, no la única persona que ha estado conmigo, que me entiende y que me regaña como si fuera mi madre.

No puede dejarme, no cuando más la necesito, cuando había decidido cambiar, mis lágrimas salen con toda libertad y en posición fetal lloro como si fuera un niño muy asustado.

 _Hasta aquí capítulo hermosuras, lamento la tardanza pero espero que les haya gustado. Contestando sus sexys reviews:_

 _ **KassfromVenus:**_ _Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review y por todos tus favoritos, me encanta que te encante y aquí te traigo un nuevo CAP, espero que te guste mucho. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Guest:**_ _Holis, espero que aún tengas uñas, lamentó hacerte esperar pero me encanta que te encante. Gracias por leer y por dejar un review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Lymar Vastya:**_ _Holis! Waaa que bueno que te encante porque ahora vengo con este CAP y si se enteró de toda la verdad, Gray es un descarado pero ya no es tan idiota. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Natt:**_ _Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, en serio me animan demasiado, espero que te guste este CAP, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Airyz00**_ _: Holis! Si extrañaba demasiado tu review, se me estaba estrujando el corazón al no saber nada de ti, efectivamente todo fue una montaña rusa de emociones y Gray un idiota, pobre de mi Juvia, pero pues ya vamos a ver si cambia después de eso, tus preguntas se resolvieron aquí, espero que no te hayas comido las uñas esperando por la conti y si aún no lo lees debes leer mi OS del Stone age, sin más que decir te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._


	8. Gotas de sudor

_Hola hermosuras!_

 _No tardé, disfruten de la lectura._

 **GRAY**

Mis labios tiemblan en un débil intento por controlar mí ya desenfrenado llanto, mis manos y mi cuerpo entero también están temblando ante lo aplastante y doloroso que esta situación se ha convertido para mí. Trato de ser fuerte, de comportarme como ella lo haría en una situación como esta, pero una noticia así no es fácil de asimilar, porque mi mente siempre me trae los pensamientos más pesimistas y me centro en mí, en un nuevo funeral, volviendo a estar solo en el mundo y todo lo que se supone que me hace fuerte se derrumba.

Perdí a mi madre, a mi nana, a mi padre de la peor manera posible, a mi perro y ahora no puedo perder a la única persona que ha estado conmigo aunque fui un completo idiota con ella, ella no, Juvia no puede irse.

Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer, limpio mi cara pensando en lo avanzada que está la ciencia, la tecnología y los numerosos descubrimientos en medicinas, en que puede que el cáncer desaparezca después de un adecuado tratamiento y pueda vivir una vida normal. Juvia Loxar no puede abandonarme, no se lo permitiré, simplemente haré todo lo que está en mis manos para apoyarla y ayudarla.

Respiró hondamente para llenarme de valor, debo ser fuerte porque si quiero que ella se mejore debo proyectar fortaleza y esperanza. Juvia no puede verme débil, no debe sentir mi desesperación porque le puede afectar directamente en su salud, así que está debe ser la única vez que debo llorar por esto.

Ella está allí afuera, es importante que actúe rápido, no tengo ni idea que es lo que tiene en este momento, como debo reaccionar o a quien debo llamar, pero si llamo a emergencias deben enviarnos a alguien que sepa del tema y ayudarla para que vuelva a ser la chica que da sermones por doquier de nuevo.

Cuento hasta diez para así obligar al llanto desaparecer, me levanto del suelo e intentó abrir el armario buscando en medio de la oscuridad la perilla. Ella está en la cama, aún sigue inconsciente y recuerdo la tarjeta que posee el número del doctor.

No tengo un celular, no hay luz y temo dejarla sola, diablos, ¿Qué puedo hacer? No poseo dinero tampoco para realizar la llamada en un establecimiento público. Cuento de nuevo hasta diez porque el pánico me está consumiendo otra vez y no puedo perder tiempo con Juvia así, no estoy pensando con claridad.

— ¿Juvia? –Percibo la voz de una mujer, me asomo prontamente para verificar que es aquella chica, la novia de Gajeel. — ¿Estás aquí? La puerta está abierta –Golpea en la lámina de madera suavemente para llamar nuestra atención y la chispa de esperanza se enciende, el nivel de desesperación baja ya que ella sabe de estas cosas porque también pasó por lo mismo, me apresuro entonces a donde se encuentra.

— Tienes que ayudarme, por favor. –Ella abre los ojos, parece que no tengo una buena cara porque mi expresión la asusta.

— ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta con un deje de angustia.

— Es Juvia, no sé lo que le pasa. –Le indicó que me siga a la habitación y apresuradamente llegamos, ella maniobrando con sus muletas llega prontamente a la peli azul, le toma la temperatura y luego sus ojos se posan en mí.

— ¿Qué sucedió? –Niego con la cabeza porque claramente no tengo ni idea que fue lo que pasó.

— Solo se desmayó en mis brazos. Ayúdala por favor, te lo suplico –Levy apoya su cuerpo en una muleta con la ayuda de su única pierna. Busca rápidamente entre su ropa y halla su celular.

— Juvia debe tener el número de su doctor en algún lado. –Le paso la tarjeta que tengo en mis manos. — ¿Es esta? –Con algo de esfuerzo mira las pequeñas letras contenidas en la tarjeta con la tenue luz que emite la vela, luego mira a su alrededor y entonces entiendo que es lo que está pensando.

— Creo que hubo un daño, la energía se fue en la tarde. –Miento porque estoy seguro que Juvia no quisiera que le dijéramos a ellos por la situación que estamos pasando. No es por orgullo, ella no es una persona orgullosa o rencorosa, solo no quiere llenar de problemas a sus amigos que ya tienen demasiados.

La pequeña no dice más del asunto, por el contrario se dedica a llamar al doctor, me acerco rápidamente a Juvia y la examinó un poco, está mucho más blanca de lo normal, pero está respirando y creo que eso ya es algo.

— Por favor despierta. –Le suplico, no tenemos dinero para pagarle al doctor, ¿Que haré? ¡Diablos! Solo tengo diez dólares. Debe haber dinero en alguna parte, tomó la vela y empiezo a buscar en cada rincón, voy al armario, tal vez en uno de sus bolsillos puede haber un billete olvidado y entonces busco en cada una de sus prendas.

— Gajeel, por favor devuélvete, Juvia necesita ayuda. –Oigo hablar a la chica por su celular después de que finaliza la primera llamada, el doctor ya viene para acá, aunque odio al estúpido de ojos rojos tal vez es lo mejor, ellos saben sobre esto, la ayudarán.

La llamada es corta, parece que el idiota entiende que ella lo necesita, que nosotros lo necesitamos y sé que en cualquier momento llegará, solo espero tener la paciencia suficiente para no iniciar una nueva pelea.

Una dolorosa picada recorre mi corazón proveniente de la decepción cuando no encuentro nada entre su ropa, tal vez en uno de los tarros de la cocina, al disponerme a salir le doy una patada a algo que está en el suelo del pequeño armario, acerco la vela para verificar de que se trata y veo un disfraz gigante de un programa infantil, si mal no recuerdo se llama Come galletas.

Una idea completamente loca se aloja en mi mente, esto no es nada de mi estilo, sin embargo en este momento no se trata de mí, el objetivo es conseguir dinero para que Juvia se mejore, ahora es mi turno de hacerme cargo de todas las responsabilidades.

Me pongo sobre mis pies y veo a Levy que se encuentra sentada en la cama cuidando a Juvia, su pierna faltante se ve impresionante con el vestido que trae puesto, esto no le puede pasar a Juvia. Muerdo mi labio inferior con impotencia, con angustia, con dolor de que la Loxar pueda terminar sin sus piernas, sin su hermoso cabello o mucho peor sin vida, quito esa última idea de mi cabeza porque en realidad no sé qué haría sin ella, Juvia no puede morir. — ¿Puedes cuidarla mientras vuelvo? –Levy abre sus ojos muy grande y ladea su cabeza sin entender.

— Claro que puedo, ¿Pero tú a dónde vas con eso? –Ella señala el disfraz que tengo en mis manos y yo muerdo mi lengua para llenarme de valor renunciando a mi orgullo.

— Voy a conseguir dinero, cuídala. –Salgo de la habitación con todo el disfraz, con la leve luz que entra por la ventana de la sala proveniente del poste eléctrico me pongo el disfraz, en medio de maromas logro identificar donde es el derecho, la cremallera del disfraz y aunque me queda apretado es de mi medida, tomó la enorme cabeza y me la pongo, pero huele a diablos. Me la quito enseguida y respiro hondamente.

— Ya es muy tarde, ¿A dónde vas? Nosotros les prestaremos el dinero que necesiten –Niego con la cabeza, no podemos depender de ellos, es más, no quiero, le pagaré cada centavo a Gajeel, no quiero que diga que soy un parasito y que no sirvo para nada.

— Gracias por cuidarla. –Tomó la tarjeta del metro que está pegada en la nevera gracias al imán de la estatua de la libertad, los diez dólares que me dio la anciana y cierro la puerta tras de mí, bajo las escaleras rápidamente, debo aprovechar cada segundo.

Salgo del edificio y veo a Gajeel bajándose de la camioneta, volteo el rostro, pero en este instante me doy cuenta que no tiene sentido esconderme, que la vergüenza es algo irrelevante y lo veo con la mirada fuerte, no me avergonzaré aunque esté usando este disfraz.

Sigo mi camino, no lo saludo y él no le da importancia, tiene prisa en saber qué sucede con Juvia, no es el único, yo quisiera quedarme, escuchar del médico que es lo que tiene, porque se desmayó tan de repente, pero ahora debo centrarme en trabajar, algo que el dinero no me enseñó y que ahora me pesa demasiado.

Al llegar a la estación recargo la tarjeta en la cabina, el viaje cuesta dos dólares con setenta y cinco, sé que puedo saltarme las registradoras, pero ya estoy cansado de hacer las cosas al revés, de saltarme los protocolos y de tomar el camino fácil, de ahora en adelante daré la mejor versión de mí mismo, por ella que es lo único que tengo en el mundo.

Entro a la estación deslizando la tarjeta por el lector, espero el tren mientras mi mirada se desvía inconscientemente al fondo del lugar, a esa zona donde la conocí. Mi corazón duele y no me gusta esta sensación, estoy tan destrozado por dentro, pero no puedo flaquear, no en este momento.

Las bocinas anuncian la llegada de mi transporte, cuando se detiene completamente recuerdo la primera vez que vi sus ojos, el abrazo que me dio para calmar mi cuerpo completamente asustado y desesperanzado. Entro y al ver a mi alrededor me doy cuenta que todos los presentes me están mirando, si alguien me reconociera, si me vieran sería el hazme reír de toda la sociedad. " _No, Gray eso ahora no importa, hazlo por Juvia, hazlo por ella"_. Repito esa frase mientras las lágrimas se me atoran en la garganta, aprieto fuertemente la cabeza entre mis manos, acaricio el pelaje del disfraz por medio de la mano del disfraz y veo por la ventana, miro la oscuridad del metro subterráneo y mis pensamientos aunque no quiero siempre llegan al mismo punto, en que Juvia se puede morir.

Me bajo en la estación Gran central 42 Street y de allí camino al Times Square, las siete cuadras que hay entre la estación y uno de los lugares más concurridos de New York, solo espero tener suerte y conseguir dinero suficiente. Es increíble pero el frío no me afecta ya que el disfraz es bastante abrigador, no me quiero imaginar a los que trabajan en esto en verano, se deben sancochar.

Me pongo la cabeza haciendo un esfuerzo sobre natural por aguantar el olor a guardado que desprende, acomodo el disfraz para que pueda ver y entonces veo las luces que resplandecen por todo el lugar, la torre del tiempo y los innumerables anuncios que se presentan por las pantallas, aún hay turistas tomándose fotos y comprando en las tiendas.

Miro mi competencia potencial, mi disfraz es viejo comparado con los novedosos y tecnológicos trajes que usan de superhéroes esos hombres de allá, pero no debo retraerme por eso. Busco niños, ellos son mis clientes y por tanto debo agradarles, camino por todo el lugar tratando de llamar la atención de alguien.

Abrazo los niños que se acercan a mí y aunque los mocosos no son lo mío, hago un esfuerzo para atraerlos.

— Fotos a un dólar –Aclaro y unas personas se alejan, otros se toman una foto conmigo, pero todo ocurre muy lento, no conseguiré mucho dinero si espero a que el tiempo pase de esta manera. Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer, luego de ver a la gente que camina tomándose fotos se me ocurre una idea.

Me quito la cabeza por un segundo y tomó el gorro de mi cabeza para ponerlo en el suelo, me vuelvo a poner mi disfraz y bailo a un ritmo que no existe, sin música de un lado a otro, con pasos llamativos y que pertenecen a Michael Jackson, hago sonidos para llamar la atención.

Una gran rueda que la conforman personas se forma a mi alrededor, sigo con mi baile, necesito dinero. Algunos ríen, otros me señalan, pero yo me enfoco en mi papel de Come galletas bailarín.

Gente se acerca y deja dinero en el gorro, saco mis dotes de artista que son nulos, pero esto funciona mucho más, vamos colaboren.

Llego al final de mi baile y hago una pequeña reverencia, unas últimas personas se acercan a dejarme dinero y otros se toman fotografías. ¿Cómo no pensé en esto antes? Pude haber pagado la cuenta de la luz trabajando de esta manera.

Pienso que nuevas personas llegan todo el tiempo, si repito el baile cada veinte o diez minutos tendré más dinero proveniente de nuevos turistas, es un gran plan, puedo lograrlo.

De repente alguien se acerca y me empuja con fuerza. Tengo que voltearme completamente para saber de quién se trata porque mi visibilidad se acorta debido al disfraz.

— ¡Está en mi lugar! –Un idiota con disfraz de Thor me habla fuerte y amenazante, ¿Quiere pelea? Pues no me voy a dejar, no estoy haciendo nada malo.

— No sabía que se podía comprar un lugar público, ¿Tiene los documentos de propiedad? –El idiota se rasca la nariz con su dedo en una actitud petulante, debe estar celoso porque yo si conseguí dinero. Tomo mi gorra y pongo el dinero en mis bolsillos antes de que me robe y salga corriendo con lo que he conseguido, claramente no puedo correr con toda libertad con todo esto puesto.

— Si piensa quedarse debe pagar un tributo. –Me divierte su frase, me rio fuertemente y aunque quiero romperle todos los dientes con su propio martillo recuerdo que la imagen que estoy proyectando es de un muñeco infantil, ese que no se pelea con nadie y hace reír a los niños dándoles ejemplo.

— Quédate con tu lugar, idiota. –Camino hacia la tienda de Disney, los negocios deben cerrar a media noche y debo apresurarme si quiero conseguir más dinero. Mis pasos son elegantes y algo exagerados, voy detrás de la personas casi como si fuera un estúpido mimo. Nunca pensé que este trabajo fuera tan difícil, mi estómago ruge y siento que mis pies se van a estallar.

.

.

.

Han pasado casi tres horas y parece que ya no recogeré más dinero, son las doce de la noche y cada uno de los negocios está cerrando, los turistas ya se van a casa y no tiene sentido seguir aquí.

Pienso caminar a la estación, pero me doy cuenta que son solo sesenta cuadras para llegar a casa y que esos dos dólares con setenta y cinco que gasto en el metro puedo invertirlos en Juvia.

Entonces camino por el Central Park, mis pies están completamente molidos, pero puedo caminar, sé que puedo. Todo está muy callado y no veo más que los árboles y lugares de central park. Me quito la cabeza para poder respirar, tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme una de esas ardillas que duermen tranquilamente en los árboles, niego con la cabeza, recuerdo que en casa hay algo de comer gracias a esa bondadosa anciana, si me apresuro saciare mi hambre prontamente.

Unos hombres se acercan a mí de frente, respiro profundo porque lucen peligrosos y al ver a mi alrededor me doy cuenta que no hay nadie que me pueda ayudar en caso de que me quieran hacer daño, pienso detenidamente que fue un error venirme caminando, pero tal vez no me hagan nada y solo estoy algo paranoico.

Uno de ellos me cierra el camino de repente poniéndose en frente y el otro me saca un cuchillo, paso saliva y niego con la cabeza intentando negar que esto está sucediendo, no todo lo que trabajé.

— Deme todo lo que tiene –Por inercia llevo mi mano al bolsillo para proteger el dinero, no ahora. ¡Diablos!

— Por favor no me robe, es todo lo que tengo para ella. Tiene leucemia y tuvo una recaída, no hemos comido en días, por favor. –Se miran entre ellos, hacen el silencio más tortuoso y doloroso de todos, él de al frente mío se quita del camino después de quedarse viéndome, como si tratará de encontrar la verdad en mis ojos. — Espero que se mejore y apresúrese, no es buena hora para andar caminando solo.

— Gracias –Estoy tan asustado que no estoy seguro si la palabra que pronuncie fue del todo clara, camino alejándome prontamente de allí antes de que cambien de opinión y me roben, en este momento estoy seguro que todos tenemos necesidades, unos más fuertes que otras, pero en determinado momento todos sufrimos y hay que dar la cara más optimista que poseamos.

¿Cómo seguirá, Juvia? Debo llegar pronto, según mis cuentas me falta medio camino, estas calles están demasiado largas, todo sería diferente si en estos momentos tuviera mi carro deportivo, hubiera llegado en menos de dos minutos. Sonrío con mis tontos pensamientos y es que estoy seguro que nunca volveré a ser rico. Ojala lo fuera y pudiera pagar el tratamiento de Juvia, llevarla a un lugar hermoso y cumplir todo lo que está en su lista.

Su lista, tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para que cumpla esos estúpidos sueños que tiene, trabajaré para poder ahorrar y viajar como ella quiere. No quiero pensar que no tenemos tiempo para lograr todo, pero debemos hacer todo eso para que ella sea feliz, para que me perdone completamente por todo lo que hice.

 **JUVIA.**

Abro los ojos lentamente, miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que estoy en mi habitación, la vela a mi lado que está a punto de consumirse me permite ver a Levy y a Gajeel a mi lado, ¿Qué horas serán? ¿Por qué están aquí? No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando.

— Mira, despertó –Levy le informa a Gajeel que estoy consciente, el Redfox se apresura en levantarse de la silla y se aproxima a mi cama, yo me alegro de verlo de nuevo, cuanto extrañaba tenerlos cerca de mí.

— Nos pegaste un gran susto, mujer. –Me acaricia suavemente la cabeza, el contacto físico no es su estilo, en serio debí haberlo asustado mucho para que ahora este tan cariñoso conmigo. Alguien falta, estiro mi cabeza para buscar a Gray, pero parece que no está en su cama.

— ¿Dónde está, Gray? –Gajeel levanta sus hombros demostrándome que no tiene ni la menor idea donde está, miro a Levy para saber si ella sabe algo de él, pero no hay respuesta, cierro los ojos con fuerza, lo más seguro es que ahora él sepa lo de mi enfermedad.

— Lo mejor sería que no volviera, por él no seguiste tomando tus pastillas, ¿No es así?

— ¡Gajeel! –Levy lo reprende para que cierre la boca, yo niego con mi cabeza, no es culpa de él o al menos si ganáramos más dinero esto no estaría pasando.

— El dinero no me alcanzaba –Trato de justificarnos, él pone una de sus manos en la frente intentando buscar la calma. — ¿Crees que esto es un juego? –Volteo la mirada, a veces Gajeel es más temible de lo que era mi padre y respiro profundo soplando los cabellos de mi frente.

— No, Gajeel.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces dime que es toda esta mierda? No tienes luz, tu nevera está prácticamente vacía y el idiota debe estar vendiendo su cuerpo para conseguir algo de dinero para ti, ¿Por qué diablos no nos dijiste por lo que estaban pasando?

— Gajeel no es el momento para hablar de eso –Levy lo hala del brazo para que deje de acosarme con sus palabras, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y lo enfrento. — Tenía miedo que dijeras que lo sabías, que no iba a poder con todo sola, que me echaras en cara todo por haber recibido a Gray.

— Y aún lo hago, mujer. Demonios te estás muriendo y tú no puedes tocar mi puerta por ayuda. ¿Cómo qué clase de amigo me haces ver? Sabes que nosotros daríamos todo por ti, así vivas con ese vago. –Me rompo en llanto y él me abraza fuertemente.

— ¡Demonios! –Repite una y otra vez mientras me abraza, Levy se une al abrazo y me acaricia suavemente el rostro. — Te queremos mucho, Juvia. Eso es lo que Gajeel está intentando decir. El doctor dijo que debes tomar un tratamiento de quimio y radioterapia antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Sabes mejor que nadie que puede hacer metástasis, que al expandirse por todo tu cuerpo ya no se podrá hacer nada, necesitas plaquetas y por tanto necesitamos conseguirte donantes. –Niego con la cabeza, no quiero ir al hospital, no quiero vivir prácticamente allí, no quiero que me chucen, no deseo pasar por los tratamientos horribles, dolorosos, para luego perder mi cabello, mi peso, ¡No!

— ¿Cuánto les cobro el doctor? –Gajeel se separa de mí para atravesarme con sus ojos rojos, hago un puchero para que no me regañe como si fuera una pequeña niña y Levy me habla con ternura.

— Por el momento nosotros nos encargaremos de los gastos, pero es urgente que empecemos el tratamiento. –Tengo miedo, acuesto mi cabeza en la almohada.

— ¿Gajeel puedes servir la comida y traerla? Es momento que Juvia coma. –él asiente con su cabeza y se va dejándonos solas.

— Estaba muy asustado, Gajeel me confeso que le contó todo, parecía muy decidido a conseguir empleo o algo de dinero, tomó el viejo disfraz de tu padre. –Levy me cuenta como si hubiera podido leer mi mente sobre Gray. Muerdo mi labio inferior y respiro hondamente, ¿Qué hace con el disfraz que mi padre se ponía para mis fiestas de cumpleaños?.

— Él no es tan malo como Gajeel cree. –Ella me sonríe y se pone en un pie para dejar la cama para mí sola. — Lo sé, él es como Gajeel. Tienen una personalidad difícil, pero en el fondo tienen un buen corazón.

— Siéntate –Gajeel entra en la habitación y nuestro tema de conversación se desvanece, con cuidado me siento en la cama, nunca antes me había sentido tan débil.

— Gracias por comprar algo para cenar.

— De hecho el idiota trajo esto. Mañana mismo compraremos los alimentos para seguir la dieta que necesitas. — Pero... — Y no aceptaremos un no por respuesta. –Me cruzó de brazos para luego dedicarme a comer, Gray trajo la comida, ¿Donde la habrá conseguido? Tengo demasiada hambre que pensar en esto no tiene importancia, solo espero que él esté bien, que vuelva pronto a casa y que su trato hacia mí no sea diferente porque ahora sabe lo de la enfermedad.

— Levy y yo te cuidaremos esta noche.

— No es necesario, ya me siento mucho mejor.

— Solo termina de comer y duerme. –Gajeel termina haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que uno le pide, así que es gastar energías pidiendo que vayan a descansar. Termino la sopa de mi plato y lo dejo encima de la mesa de noche, me acuesto en la cama, solo necesito dormir para recargar energías.

.

.

.

La alarma de mi despertador suena despertándome bruscamente, son las seis de la mañana, debo levantarme a buscar trabajo. Me muevo en la cama y antes de poderme levantar veo a Gray en el suelo, recostando su espalda en la tabla de mi cama y profundamente dormido.

Abre los ojos antes de que pueda desactivar la alarma, su rostro está demacrado y sus ojos tienen muchas ojeras, nunca antes lo había visto así, no se mueve de su lugar y yo no quiero hablar con él sobre lo que sucedió, solo entonces cuando quiero ir al baño habla. — ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste? –Tragó toda la saliva que tengo en la boca y me detengo en mi lugar.

— Pensé que no te importaría.

— ¿Pensaste? –Se ríe, no sé identificar si está enojado o relajado, pero no quiero verle el rostro porque tengo miedo de conocer su reacción. — ¿Por qué esperaste tanto para empezar tu tratamiento?

— Porque no voy a hacer ningún tratamiento. De todos modos voy a morir de alguna forma u otra. –Camino al baño para huir de esta molesta conversación, cuando estoy a punto de cerrar el mete su pie en el camino de la puerta impidiéndomelo.

— ¿No lo vas a hacer? No es tu elección, así tenga que llevarte amarrada lo harás y no podrás refutar. Por cierto, tu lista es aburrida. –Mi corazón se detiene al saber que ha leído mi lista, la vergüenza recorre mi cuerpo porque nunca antes le había mostrado esa lista a nadie. Cuando la veo de nuevo identificó una letra que no es la mía que ha agregado nuevos puntos a mi lista.

18) Conocer el amor verdadero.

19) Perder la virginidad. –Me sonrojo hasta la frente, odio que se meta en mi vida amorosa.

— Solo piensas en sexo ¿O qué? –Él sonríe para levantar sus hombros.

— No puedes irte de este mundo sin conocer el placer mi pequeña principiante, pero en tu caso y con lo reservada que eres, no será sexo, Juvia. Debesp amar a alguien. –Dudo en preguntar, pero me atrevo después de unos cuantos segundos.

— ¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien?

— Aún amo a mis padres. –Niego con la cabeza. — Me refiero a una mujer. –Él sonríe tristemente para enseguida rascarse la cabeza.

— No creo que haya nacido para amar a alguien, mi belleza no puede ser contenida por una sola mujer. –Le saco la lengua para centrar nuevamente mi atención en el papel.

— Eres un idiota.

20) Visitar otro continente.

21) Hacerme un tatuaje.

22) Adoptar un animal.

23) Ver un eclipse completo.

24) Bailar hasta el amanecer.

25) Luchar hasta el final contra el cancer.

26) Vivir.

No sé cómo explicar lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento, tengo tantas ganas de llorar, nunca antes me sentí tan motivada a luchar por mi vida.

— Date prisa en el baño, debo ir a trabajar.

 _Bien hermosuras, final del capítulo, trate de actualizar prontamente para no dejarlos en espera. Espero que este CAP haya sido de su agrado. Acá está la sección de contestando reviews._

 _ **Lightkey27:**_ _Hola! Extrañaba mucho tus reviews, debo confesarlo. La lista de deseos llega al kokoro, más por el contexto. Gray es un chico algo fastidioso y que comete muchos errores, pero siempre estará allá para defender a Juvia. Gajeel ha acudido al llamado de auxilio de la peli azul. Gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo gigante._

 _ **Natt Night:**_ _Hola! Todos odiamos a Gray por tarado, en el capítulo anterior se comportó como un idiota, pero ahora ha caído en cuenta de todo lo que ha hecho. Aún falta mucho para el final, pero debes preparar tu corazoncito. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, amo que te entres en la historia, siento que cumplo mi propósito. Te mando un besote enorme y psicológico claro está. Bye._

 _ **Nekonekodesu 3:**_ _Hola! Gracias por tus saludos de año nuevo y Navidad, me encanta que te encante y te traigo un nuevo capítulo para que no esperes demasiado. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Lymar Vastya:**_ _Holis! Lamento haberte hecho llorar, en serio lo siento pero era algo que ya debía pasar, la lista fue bastante dura. Pero Gray por fin reaccionó y ahora harán todo lo posible porque la waifu se mejore. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Shiro-rq**_ _: Hola! Lamento jugar con tus emociones, pero es necesario. Este fic en especial será triste, acá te traigo otro CAP para que puedas leer. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **AishaKara:**_ _Hola! Creo que todos tuvimos ese sentimiento de odio profundo por Gray, por su manera de comportarse y de la manera tan cruel en que trataba a Juvia, pero ahora después de que ha vivido tanto tiempo con ella y que ha aprendido a quererla y apreciarla es un golpe muy duro para él. Gracias por tu review, en serio que me alegra que me muestres tus sentimientos por medio de palabras. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico enorme, bye._

 _ **Airyz00:**_ _Holis! Me alegra que digas eso! Bien Gray fue un completo odiota pero la culpa puede llegar a ser demasiado cruel y ahora está viviendo esa etapa de dolor y superación por ella. Gray quiere hacer todo por ella y Gajeel solo no sabía por lo que estaban viviendo, Juvia tiene que hacer su tratamiento si es que quiere vivir. Muchas gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo grandote. Bye._

 _ **Florecita1008JG:**_ _Hola, no sabes cuánto me alegra que hayas vuelto y para ponerte al día con mi fic. Un momento, ¿Cómo te hiciste spoiler? José Porla es un idiota y Gray en menor medida también pero está haciendo todo para cambiar. Tienes que leer el siguiente capítulo, para ponerte al día y dejar de odiar a Gray. Gracias por tus palabras. Te mando un beso y un abrazo enorme. Bye._

 _ **Jaiku:**_ _Hola! Primero que nada gracias por tu review, creo que es la primera vez que te leo y me alegra que me dejes un review expresando todas tus palabras. Créeme que Gray sufrirá, todos quieren que sufra, pero él ya tiene suficiente con todo lo que le está pasando. Gray es un tonto, pero que más se podía esperar de un niño malcriado, ahora ha caído en razón, gracias a lo de Juvia sabe que la vida es efímera y que debe luchar si quiere que ella siga con él. Waaaa me encanta saber que estás ansiosa por la actualización, me llegas directo al kokoro. Bien para no dejarte esperando mucho aquí traigo una nueva actualización. Gracias por tus palabras, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._


	9. Gotas de lluvia

**JUVIA**

¿Qué se cree ese idiota? ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer cuando claramente soy yo la que toma las decisiones en mi vida? Cada vez que pienso en su tonto y mandón tono de voz el enojo vuelve a mí, haciéndome enrojecer las mejillas, aunque es una linda sensación, mis mejillas vuelven a tener color y eso se siente genial. Sin embargo, ¿Qué cree que soy? ¿Una niña de seis años a la que puede decirle que hacer? ¿Darle ordenes sin que pueda refutar algo porque no tiene la suficiente autonomía para actuar? ¡Pues no! Yo soy la que tiene las riendas de mi vida y no quiero pasar el resto de los días que me quedan en un hospital.

Cierro los ojos sintiendo como sus palabras siguen frescas en mi memoria, grabadas en mi mente, casi como si pudiera escucharlas en este momento.

— " _Hoy mismo pondrás en venta el apartamento, no me importa volver a vivir debajo de un puente si con eso sé que te vas a curar"_

— " _No me voy a curar, Gray"._

— " _¿Dónde está?"_

— " _¿Dónde está que?"_

— " _¿Dónde está tu diploma de doctora oncóloga? Para esa aseveración tienes que ser una eminencia en medicina. Además está decidido, quieras o no."_

— " _Tú no me dices lo que tengo que hacer"._

— " _¿No?" –Desafiante me miró para luego levantarme como si fuera una ligera pluma y así llevarme a mi cama, me lanzó en ella con delicadeza y luego se subió encima mío con su mirada penetrante, me tomó fuertemente de las muñecas y mi corazón se disparó asustado, acelerado. Por un minuto me di cuenta que su cercanía me afectaba a tal punto de hacer llegar la sangre a mis mejillas._

— _Es mi turno de ser el mandón del grupo, hoy no te vas a levantar de esta cama ¿Entendido?. Cuando llegue de nuevo a casa quiero que ya hayas conseguido el interesado en este apartamento._

— _Pero...— ¡Cállate y escúchame por una vez en tu vida! –Con frustración se levantó, tomó la cabeza del disfraz y se fue de casa dejando en mi boca mis argumentos, en mi corazón un fuerte latir y en mi garganta un nudo enorme, sentía que alguien se preocupaba por mí y eso era demasiado peligroso, no quería que nadie se involucrara en mi vida porque sabía que saldría perdiendo cuando yo me fuera de este mundo._

 _Gray salió a conseguir el dinero que ahora no puedo yo traer a casa y no es por mi salud, es claramente porque en este país no le dan trabajo a una chica que pronto va a morir, es discriminación, pues no quieren perder su inversión en una persona que puede pedir constantemente permisos para ir al médico, que se enferme, es obvio que no soy un buen negocio para ellos_.

Camino lentamente estando pendiente que mi ropa me abrigue adecuadamente del frío invernal, en mis manos tengo la cajita del almuerzo y solo por hoy he decidido no buscar trabajo, aún no me recupero del todo y tal vez como en los anteriores solo sea tiempo perdido.

Buscó con mi mirada una gran mancha azul cuando llego a la gran plaza, la encuentro rápidamente gracias a que una multitud se ha reunido al rededor de él, mi corazón arde en una dolorosa contracción al ver cómo su orgullo se está arrastrando por los suelos en estos momentos, sé que si jamás se hubiera enterado de mi enfermedad no estaría haciendo esto y me siento muy culpable.

Odio tanto que tenga que hacer esto por mí, él nunca se rebajaría a esto, no quiero que lo haga, no es necesario. Muerdo mi labio inferior, no puedo hacer nada por el momento, siempre deseé que hiciera algo, que trabajará, que dejara de estar en mi casa como un vago, pero simplemente esto no es lo que yo deseé para él.

Al terminarse la pista que se reproduce en la vieja grabadora portátil de mi padre todos aplauden y unos pasan a dejarle dinero en su gorro. Hace una reverencia y espera pacientemente a que todos se dispersen, como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Al reconocerme se viene hacia mí, casi como con la velocidad de un jet pero no sin antes recoger todo el dinero y quitarse la cabeza gigante.

— ¡Te dije que te quedaras en la cama! Tienes que recuperarte, ¡Eres tan desobediente! –Dice como un reproche, como si fuera mi padre o en su defecto un Gajeel dos.

— Estoy enferma no muerta, cuando me muera ahí si podré dormir demasiado. –Y parece que mi comentario lo molestó porque no dice una sola palabra, no puedo identificar su reacción pero no debí haberlo dicho. Tal vez hablar de mi muerte es algo para lo que no está acostumbrado, así que pongo en mi mente no volver a recordarle sobre mi disfuncional cuerpo que me asesina lentamente.

— Te traje el almuerzo.

— No era necesario. –Dice entre dientes con una mirada sería. — Claro que si, debes comer. –Y aunque no lo parezca me preocupo demasiado por él, porque este bien, porque aunque no tenga mucho que darle no quiero que le falte nada.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Ya comiste? –Niego con la cabeza para mostrarle mi almuerzo enfrascado en ese porta comidas de flores y corazones.

— Ven entonces. –Mientras con una mano del disfraz sostiene la grabadora de mi padre con la otra me indica el camino a las gradas, esas que se llenan hasta el tope en año nuevo. Nos sentamos lentamente cuando hallamos un lugar alejado de los turistas que toman recuerdos en sus cámaras fotográficas o celulares.

Me dedico entonces a sacar la comida y los implementos necesarios para comer, él me mira detenidamente para luego suspirar profundo, sé que quiere decir algo, pero veo un cierto titubeo en su mirada. — ¿Cómo te sientes? –Suelta sin más después de que le brindo la comida.

— Mejor –Sonrío para en seguida empezar a comer lentamente restándole importancia al asunto, no quiero que se preocupe por mí.

— Conseguiré un mejor trabajo. Te lo prometo –Aprieto fuertemente el contenedor de la comida, lo miro a los ojos y automáticamente mi mano se posa en la suya.

— Hazlo por ti, piensa en ti, por favor no hagas esto por mí enfermedad. –Él quita su mano rápidamente para cortar el contacto entre los dos, me da ligeramente la espalda con su brazo para luego bufar y concentrarse en la comida.

— Claramente lo hago por mi. ¿Crees que voy a permitirnos seguir viviendo en ese espacio tan reducido? –Lleva la comida a la boca, debe estar hambriento y yo hago lo mismo, debo comer.

— Bailas bien –Comento para disminuir la tensión en el ambiente, él me mira con una recriminación mientras sonrío y asiento varias veces con mi cabeza.

— No te burles.

— No me estoy burlando, me gusta como bailas -Y no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, el frunce el ceño para luego empujarme suavemente con su hombro.

— Cállate –Yo lo empujo de vuelta suavemente con mi hombro para luego mirar el horizonte, veo el sol que brilla en el cielo, pero que es casi imposible que su calor llegue a mi piel en todo su esplendor. Ese sol que no volveré a ver en esta vida.

— ¿Por qué eres tan inmaduro? –Replico mientras le pincho la mejilla con mi dedo índice en repetidas ocasiones hasta que se mueve hasta que su rostro no queda a mi alcance.

— Pero yo soy el inmaduro. –Dice culpándome hasta que nuevamente se sienta a mi lado y sigue devorando la comida.

— Creo que podré pagar lo que Gajeel nos ha prestado con el trabajo de hoy y ya casi completo lo de tus pastillas. –Asiento con mi cabeza, odio sentir esa impotencia de depender de otras personas, no quiero convertirme en una carga para nadie.

— Gajeel no te recibirá el dinero, lo conozco, es más terco que ocho mulas. –Gray levanta los hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

— Yo también lo soy. –Y no lo dudo, respiró profundo imaginándome la pelea infinita, el dinero siendo llevado de un lado a otro porque su orgullo no permitirá que uno de los dos gane.

— ¿Cómo conociste al idiota? –Habla casi con la comida en la boca.

Trato de recordar el momento, sonrío al ser consciente que ese pelinegro no me caía bien, que al igual que yo buscaba implantar una barrera entre las personas, refugiándonos en la torre más alta del castillo, pensando que nuestros problemas eran los más relevantes y terribles.

Cuando me enteré de mi enfermedad mi padre acababa de morir, mi madre estaba dentro de la torre norte cuando el primer avión impactó en el World Trade Center, no tuvo oportunidad de salir con vida y de un momento a otro me quedé sola, sin saber porqué, sin tener la menor idea de que había hecho mal, me tocó afrontar la vida por mi cuenta en entera soledad.

No era buena haciendo amigos y la depresión de saber que algún día cercano moriría estaba acabando con mi vida más que la misma enfermedad.

Mi doctor me recomendó ir a un grupo de apoyo, de esos en los que personas que tienen condiciones similares se centran en contar sus experiencias y a veces sus milagrosas historias. No tenía muchas esperanzas en eso, pero después de unas semanas me decidí a ir.

Al llegar a la iglesia donde se hacían las reuniones sentí que era estúpido, algo sin sentido y antes de poder irme el encargado me lo impidió llevándome cordialmente a una de las sillas, tratando de ser amigable le sonreí al hombre de rudo semblante que estaba a mi lado, cabello negro largo, mucho más que el mío y ojos rojos amenazantes.

Lo saludé con cordialidad mientras el solo se dedicó a verme con desprecio, tal vez algo de rabia, pero su mirada se parecía a la mía. Ambos estábamos solos y era algo que no se podía ocultar. Gajeel siempre hacía comentarios negativos, su concepción de la vida había cambiado y estaba allí solo por obligación. No iba a tomar ningún tratamiento y siempre saboteaba las reuniones.

Yo me volví más creyente, puse mi esperanza en un ser supremo y accedí a tomar el tratamiento que podía costear, no era mucho, pero se controlaba medianamente mi enfermedad.

Gajeel había sido mal hablado y pesimista hasta que conoció a Levy, ambos recibimos inspiración y una lección de vida cuando ella llegó sin su pierna, venciendo el cancer renunciando a algo que es esencial para cualquier persona.

Desde entonces los tres nos volvimos amigos, Gajeel se escudaba en mi para preguntarle cualquier cosa, siempre era su mensajera para interactuar con Levy, pues él no tenía el suficiente valor para entablar una conversación decente con ella.

Recuerdo que le dije que él la había invitado al cine, después de darle ese empujón por el barranco tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla sin mi en el medio, ahora son inseparables y una apoyo grande para mi.

Le cuento cada palabra a Gray mientras terminamos nuestra comida, él me toca ligeramente la cabeza y me pasa el porta comidas vacío.

— Gracias por la comida, ve a descansar. –Agacho la cabeza ligeramente a su contacto, asiento con la cabeza como si estuviera maniatada, no puedo decirle que no lo haré, ¿Desde cuando tiene este poder sobre mi?

Quiero decirle que no deseo que siga esforzándose y que volvamos juntos a casa, nunca antes me había dado cuenta de mi soledad porque estaba tan centrada en mi trabajo que ahora cuando estoy en casa completamente sola siento como un vacío se apodera de mi corazón.

— Te espero en casa –Guardó todo nuevamente en mi bolso, respiró profundamente y veo en dirección al metro, antes de poderme levantar una pareja de ancianos se quedan quietos frente a nosotros, tienen baja estatura y la forma rasgada de sus ojos me demuestra que son asiáticos.

Hablan de repente en un idioma que no puedo entender, ¿Japonés? ¿Mandarín? ¿Coreano? No lo sé, siempre fui un desastre para los idiomas y trato de procesar alguna palabra, pero es inútil, niego con la cabeza para hacerles entender que no sé, pero antes de que eso suceda Gray les contesta en su idioma.

Sorprendida, estupefacta, pero sobre todo cautivada por la forma en la que se expresa no despego mis ojos de él, durante los próximos veinte segundos me veo envuelta en una conversación en la que estoy sobrando claramente.

Nada, no comprendo ni una sola palabra y entonces todos se quedan callados para verme directamente a mi. —¿Qué? –Pregunto para demostrarle que no estoy siguiendo su conversación.

— Ve a casa –Él se levanta para quitarse el disfraz con rapidez y habilidad, me deja el traje en las manos con la grabadora, trató de descifrar qué sucede y mientras eso pasa Gray va detrás de ellos.

— Espera –Lo tomó del brazo después de correr unos cuantos pasos tras él. — ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Dónde vas? ¿Qué pasa? –Él se rasca la nuca, como si estuviera haciendo demasiadas preguntas y fuera una molestia.

— Me ofrecieron dinero por guiarlos por la cuidad, no conocen nuestro idioma y necesitan un guía turístico. –Veo las personas tras el cuerpo de Gray, no parecen malas personas.

— Ve a casa, duerme un poco. –Insiste para luego darme la espalda. — Ten cuidado –Susurro para dejarlo marchar, camino en dirección opuesta a él, tal vez ese trabajo sea mejor que bailar al estilo de Michael Jackson como el come galletas.

.

.

.

 **GRAY**

Me aseguro de que este respirando y entonces como no veo que sus pechos se muevan pongo dos dedos en su cuello, buscando desesperadamente el flujo de su sangre mientras mi corazón se ha detenido. Al sentirlo, muy leve, respiro hondamente y dejo de tocarla para que no vaya a despertar. Me irgo y me quito entonces toda la ropa para quedar solo con mi bóxer, estoy completamente rendido, demasiado cansado, pero fue un día perfecto, tenía la leve esperanza de que ella estuviera despierta para contarle todo lo que había pasado, pero quiero dejarla descansar.

Me acuesto suavemente a su lado sin poder despegar mi vista de ella, pienso que si la dejo de vigilar aunque sea solo dos segundos puede morir y no quiero volverme paranoico, pero es simplemente imposible, así que tendré que vivir con eso.

En este instante mis ojos me muestran a una hermosa chica que está perdida en sus sueños, pero mis pensamientos y mi sentido común me gritan que la voy a perder, que se va a morir en el momento que menos lo espere y que no sé si podré perdonármelo a mí mismo.

Cierro los ojos y es cuestión de segundos para que me quede dormido, los días en los que yo desperdicié el dinero pudieron haber sido cruciales para salvarle la vida y siempre me sentiré culpable por eso.

.

.

.

Un brusco movimiento me despierta prontamente, es ella corriendo al baño, se está cubriendo su rostro y entonces deduzco en seguida que la sangre se le ha venido.

— ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto para sentarme al borde de la cama y verificar en el reloj de la mesa de noche que son casi las cuatro de la mañana.

— Estoy bien –Dice desde el baño. — Vuelve a dormir. -¿Cómo puedo volver a dormir con esto? Estoy tan alarmado que siento que me voy a ahogar con mi propia agonía.

Dudo en ir tras ella, no quiero parecer molesto, pero en realidad estoy preocupado por Juvia. Lucho conmigo algunos segundos porque sé que me recriminara si voy y la ayudo cuando es algo que desesperadamente quería esconder de mi.

— ¿Te estás tomando tus pastillas?

— Sí. –Grita desde allí y refriego mi frente con las dos manos intentando ahogar la dolorosa presión que se posa en mi corazón.

— ¿Y si hipotecamos el apartamento? –Propongo, se mejor que nadie que los bancos son usureros y que en determinado momento si fallamos con el pago podrían arrebatarle a Juvia su techo, pero si no nos arriesgamos ella no vivirá.

— ¿Y con que pagaremos las facturas? Te recuerdo que no estoy trabajando. –Levanto mis hombros totalmente frustrado, si tuviera mi dinero estoy seguro que ella estaría en el mejor hospital del mundo siendo tratada, sin dinero siento que no valgo absolutamente nada y eso es terriblemente impotente.

— Algo haremos.

Hay un silencio sepulcral mientras Juvia tarda en salir del baño y cuando lo hace su nariz está enrojecida, imagino que fue mientras evitaba que la sangre siguiera saliendo.

— Hola –Dice desde el umbral de la puerta con una tímida sonrisa para luego negar con la cabeza y cruzarse de brazos. — ¿Hasta cuando tengo que aguantarme tus actos nudistas? –Sonrío y veo mi cuerpo, era normal en mi casa andar así, creo que se ha convertido en un hábito para mi.

— Se que te gusta mi cuerpo, aunque quieras negarlo. –Toma rápidamente su chancla y me la lanza al rostro, afortunadamente su puntería es perversa y cae a mis pies.

Me burlo haciendo un bufido para luego mover mis manos haciéndole entender que se vio como una retrasada. — Idiota –Murmura mal humorada para luego lanzarse encima de mí y atacarme con cosquillas.

— Suéltame –Intento mantener la compostura, pero soy demasiado sensible, odio las cosquillas porque me hacen ver débil. Con fuerza, pero siendo consciente que es delicada la quito de encima para tomar el control, sonríe como una niña pequeña mientras ahora es mi turno de atacar, revolviéndose para soltarse de mi control, mi mente se centra en un pensamiento, en una única emoción que me invade, en este momento yo soy feliz, por pocos segundos olvido la lista de problemas que tenemos, lo cruel que ha sido la vida con los dos.

Nunca antes había disfrutado la vida con momentos como este, siempre en mi mente había un pensamiento competitivo, material, yo no era feliz si no tenía lo mejor, yo detestaba no estar a la moda, pero realmente empezaba a olvidar lo más importante en mi vida, las personas que me rodean.

Grita tan fuerte que una lagrima está a punto de salirse de cada uno de sus ojos de lo mucho que ha reído.

— Son las cuatro de la mañana, cállate. – Ruega para que la suelte, nunca había tenido tanta intimidad con una chica, ni con Ángel, mi supuesta novia, soy consciente de que la Loxar se ha vuelto muy cercana a mí y eso me asusta, se ha convertido en una persona demasiado importante. Confieso que jamás había tomado importancia en la inocencia de una mujer, solo me limitaba a ver curvas perfectas y rostros de muñeca sin llegarme a preguntar alguna vez por su interior, sus sentimientos, eso era lo menos relevante, pero ahora sé que lo más importante es la conexión, la forma en la que cada día una persona te hace sentir.

— No más, Gray. Lo lamento, pero no sigas, por favor. –Juvia trata de volver a tomar la respiración mientras me siento en la cama liberándola.

— Creo que debemos seguir durmiendo –Dice, yo asiento con mi cabeza. — Te quedan dos horas de sueño. –Me mira tratando de buscar la razón de mi afirmación, miro mis uñas intentando hacerme el interesante.

— ¿Por qué? –Pregunta después de no poderse aguantar más. — Mientras cenaba con los Wang dijeron en el restaurante que necesitaban a alguien como yo porque su reciente mesero trilingüe había renunciado, así que acepte el trabajo no sin antes recomendar a una guapa mesera. –Sus ojos se abren como platos y mis labios dibujan una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? –Asiento con mi cabeza. — ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? ¿Por qué no me había dicho que hablabas chino?

— Porque nunca me preguntaste. Así que duerme, debemos tener todas las energías completas para nuestro primer día de trabajo. –Su alegría es evidente y por tanto yo también estoy muy feliz.

— Por cierto debes ir muy elegante, es un restaurante de cinco estrellas –Y su boca se abre tan grande que está más que claro que no se lo puede creer.

.

.

.

 **JUVIA**

" _Etiqueta, glamour, servicio y sonrisa"_ Soy la misma mesera, con las mismas ganas de trabajar, con mi misma libreta y mi torpe caminar, pero este es el nivel más alto al que he llegado.

Es un lugar tan hermoso, elegante y calmado que no se parece en nada al restaurante de mala muerte en el que José Porla me obligaba, más bien me explotaba por tener una enfermedad. De hecho hasta la ropa que uso me hace sentirme a gusto.

Las personas son agradables, los dueños del restaurante son espectaculares y comprensivos, no les importó en lo absoluto mi enfermedad y empiezo a sentirme a gusto acá, ya voy media jornada de trabajo y ni siquiera la he notado. Es un gran primer día, Gray se encarga de los turistas, es un chico educado y bastante inteligente, ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Me mira y su ceño se frunce porque me he quedado mirándolo en la mitad del restaurante. Despierto de mis pensamientos y veo que unas chicas elegantes llegan, poso mis ojos en las dos y noto que son hermosas.

Una joven de cabellos largos y plateados me mira mientras me acerco, de arriba abajo para enseguida soltar una carcajada y decir un comentario que no entiendo porque sus palabras son de otro idioma o un raro lenguaje entre chicas, reviso prontamente mi aspecto y descubro que todo está perfecto.

— Buenas tardes, bienvenidas. –Les paso las cartas con elegancia, como me enseñaron al iniciar la jornada. — No duden en comunicarse conmigo si ya desean ordenar. –Doy media vuelta y vuelven a reírse, trato de meter en mi mente que no se están burlando de mí y que debe ser de una situación jocosa que les sucedió recientemente, entonces voy a otras mesas.

Llevo las órdenes a la cocina y de repente cuando vuelvo al restaurante hay un alboroto y todos los clientes se han quedado viendo hacia un mismo punto, dirijo mis ojos al ruido y es esa misma chica de cabello plateado, pero Gray está involucrado en la escena.

— Sí, señores. Es Gray Fullbuster el hijo del fracasado de Silver –Me apresuro a llegar, no podemos hacer un escándalo, no cuando ya hemos conseguido un buen trabajo. Espero la respuesta de Gray, realmente estoy preparada para que diga cualquier cosa, se lo explosivo que puede llegar a ser, sin embargo él baja su cabeza y deja que esa mujer diga muchas cosas feas. — Ahora eres un simple waiter, pobrecito. Toma mi orden, quiero que tú seas el que me traiga el plato a la mesa para que te des cuenta de que siempre fui mejor que tú, que mi familia tiene el mejor apellido. Menos mal cambié de novio, no hubiera imaginado que hubiera sido de mi, tal vez la pobreza se me hubiera contagiado. -¿Novia? Ese pedazo de mujer era su antigua novia, ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando en meterse en alguien como esa altanera, grosera y clasista?

Gray sigue sin decir ninguna palabra, está incómodo y no entiendo porque esa mujer se atreve a molestarlo, en su frente ha aparecido el brote de la vena de su sien, paso saliva al ver como aprieta sus dientes, lo conozco, sé que está a punto de explotar.

Me quedo quieta, como una estatua sin saber que hacer, Gray se acerca a ella y saca su libreta y en contra de todo pronóstico hace lo contrario a lo que pienso que hará — ¿Qué desea ordenar, señorita? –El corazón se me rompe al ver como nuevamente Gray renuncia a su orgullo, sabe que fue difícil conseguir un trabajo, es consiente de que necesitamos el dinero y está dejando que esa mujer arrastre el piso con él solo porque no podemos perder lo poco que hemos conseguido. Aprieto fuertemente mis dedos convirtiéndolos en un puño, pido autocontrol, pero es imposible.

— Está es mi mesa –Aparto a Gray de esta horrible situación, pero rápidamente me agarra de la muñeca, su mirada es lo único que necesito para entenderlo, está pensando que es su problema y que no debo entrometerme, pero puedo manejar la situación. — Vete, puedo manejarlo –Dice, yo sonrío para negar con la cabeza.

— Es mi mesa, la mujer habla español así que debe ser atendida por mi. –Gray niega con la cabeza y luego esa mujer me hace un ademán con la mano.

— Shu. No te quiero a ti, basurilla. Quiero que él sea mi mesero. –La miro y retrocede hasta tocar el respaldar de su silla con la espalda. Estoy enojada y no permitiré que nos trate como quiera por el solo hecho de tener dinero y creerse superior.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? –Mi voz suena totalmente diferente a la normal, estoy a punto de golpearla.

— ¿Aparte de no tener nada de clase es sorda? ¡Lárguese ahora! –Otra de las mujeres que lo acompaña se divierte con la situación, también tiene el cabello plateado y deduzco que son hermanas.

— Gray, tengo una duda, ¿Qué se siente ver a un familiar colgado como un candelabro de un lado a otro? –La mujer menor pregunta casi riéndose y haciendo un movimiento pendular de un lado a otro. Los ojos de Gray viajan directamente al piso, totalmente conmocionado por sus palabras.

— ¿Qué se siente tener tantas operaciones encima? ¿Cuánto te costó esa nariz o esos pechos? –La menor se lleva sus manos a su nariz para luego ver a la mayor y pedirle defensa.

— Nuestro cirujano es muy bueno, pero lamento decirle que usted no tiene arreglo. Ningún hombre decente se fija en las mujeres de su tipo, simplonas y sin nada de gracia. –La de cabello largo me señala y yo respiro hondamente, en realidad nadie se ha fijado en mi, yo moriré en algunos meses y lo haré sola. Sin experimentar el amor, sin saber lo que significa que un hombre me proteja y me diga que me ama, hay verdad en sus palabras aunque duelan como el infierno.

Me he quedado sin palabras, no puedo contestar a eso, ¿Qué hago ahora? No lo sé, entonces siento como una fuerza me empuja hacia adelante y aterrizó en el pecho de Gray, me toma la barbilla y se agacha ligeramente para juntar sus labios con los míos, ni siquiera puedo moverme, estoy tan sorprendida que no entiendo cómo llegamos a esto.

Al finalizar el beso de unos escasos cuarto segundos mi corazón ha muerto, necesito reanimación inmediata, pero él sonríe a milímetros de mi para volver a hacerlo.

— No necesita ningún hombre, ella es mía. –Le susurra a Ángel para jugar con mi nariz, mis mejillas se han puesto rojas y me besa de nuevo, ¿Qué diablos le pasa? Sin previo aviso soy arrancada de los labios de Gray, de una manera salvaje caigo al piso y todo porque esa mujer previamente me agarro del cabello para atacarme.

— Estúpida –Repite una y otra vez, su puño va directo a mi rostro, pero Gray la detiene con fuerza. Ha perdido totalmente el control sobre ella. — Puedes decir lo que quieras de mí, humillarme y burlarte, pero a ella, jamás la toques.

— ¿Cuándo caíste tan bajo? –Le escupe en el rostro a Gray e inmediatamente llega nuestro supervisor, pregunta que sucede y sin poder decir nada Ángel dice que está totalmente indignada y que si no quiere que cierren el restaurante por influencia de su padre no le quedaría más opción de sacar a los responsables.

Me levanto del suelo, quería quedarme en este trabajo, en realidad me sentía bien acá, no quiero llorar pero cuando entrego mi delantal una lagrima se derrama de mis ojos, corro al vestidor y Gray me pide que me detenga.

Voy corriendo al vestidor, ese idiota, no necesitaba que nadie me defendiera, no quería que me tuviera lastima, diablos, fue mi primer beso y no fue nada especial. Gray llega y trata de detener el rápido movimiento de mis manos para salir de ese lugar.— ¡Déjame! –Le grito cuando me agarra de la muñeca.

— ¿Qué te pasa? –Me reclama mientras me limpio otra lágrima.

— ¿Qué me pasa? Que no necesitaba tu maldita lastima, no tenías porque besarme. –me suelto de sus brazos, sí, estoy completamente enojada y demasiado dolida por todo este maldito mundo.

— No te besé por lastima. ¿De donde sacas eso?

— Esa mujer estaba trapeando el piso conmigo y solo le diste celos usándome. –El frunce el ceño y niega rápidamente con la cabeza — Claro que no, te besé porque…— Gray –Una voz femenina interrumpe su frase, cuando volteo mi rostro para ver de quién se trata me doy cuenta de que es una mujer hermosa, de cabellos rojizos y pechos perfectos.

— Erza –Los ojos de Gray brillan mientras sonríe enormemente, no duda en ir y no se porque me duele el abrazo que se dan, ella lo toma fuertemente de las mejillas cuando se han separado y le recalca en varias ocasiones que lo ha buscado incansablemente.

— Cuando te vi aquí el alma me volvió al cuerpo, no sabes cuánto te he buscado. No sé quién era esa loca, pero si no hubiera hecho ese escándalo no me hubiera dado cuenta de tu presencia. –La mujer sonríe y lo vuelve a abrazar apretándolo fuertemente, el corresponde al abrazo y veo que una rubia de cabello largo entra al lugar también, se acerca a mi, pero pierdo toda la atención en ella con la frase de la peli roja.

— Volvamos a casa –Gray asiente entre sus pechos y mi mundo se desploma, él va a dejarme.

 _Bien, hermosuras ando totalmente ocupada y con miles de cosas, ando en la recta final de la universidad y estoy más estresada que nunca._

 _Sí, la pandilla se ha unido, Natsu no demora en aparecer y también un posible rival para Gray._

 _Contestando sus hermosos reviews:_

 _ **Shiro-rq:**_ _Hola! No quiero que tu corazón se rompa, este capítulo estuvo más plano, con relación entre los dos, nada para sufrir. Aunque Gray no lo quiera aceptar él quiere quitarle la virginidad. Jajaja XD espero que este capítulo te haya gustado demasiado, te quiero._

 _ **Nekonekodesu :3**_ _:Hola! Yo me imaginaba a Gray como en los capítulos de relleno pero con menos dignidad, Jajajaja. Gajeel se preocupa demasiado por su niña, son buenos amigos y le preocupa la situación por la que Juvia está pasando. Ahí te relate un poquito como se conocieron, no afonde mucho en eso porque debemos centrarnos en el presente. Que te digan que tu amiga se va a morir te hace cambiar del cielo a la tierra y más porque decidió echarse toda la responsabilidad y ayudarla. Voy a buscar el libro, no tengo mucho tiempo pero puedo leerlo en el transporte. Gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un súper abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Claudiacorvo:**_ _Holis! Gracias por tu review, espero que te siga emocionando. Te mando un beso grandote, gracias de nuevo, bye._

 _ **Guest:**_ _Hola! Gray está dispuesto a llegar hasta el final para salvarle la vida a Juvia y no le importa a dónde tenga que llegar para lograrlo, exacto, dejó de ver la vida como si estuviera solo para él y se fijó que los demás tienen más problemas y mucho más graves que los de él. Ese Gray es un pillo, ya sabe lo que quiere y no le da pena demostrarlo. Con respecto al rival, sí, ya los personajes empiezan a incorporarse. Espero que este CAP te haya gustado demasiado, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Ilovegrubia:**_ _Hola! No quiero que llores, que no se te parta el corazón, disfrútalo. Espero que este CAP te haya encantado._

 _ **Airyz00:**_ _Holis! Gray sabe a lo que va, jajaja. Gray hará todo lo que está en sus manos para salvar a Juvia, dándole ánimos, él estará allí para ella, ¿Lloraste en serio? Risa malvada, neee mentiras, pero si fue triste después de todo lo que se esforzó y que alguien te lo robe es súper difícil. Tus oraciones fueron escuchadas, Erza ha llegado, por fin se encontraron. Gray nunca estudio nada, los idiomas que medio aprendió y quería hacer algo más empírico con los negocios de su padre. Bien, espero no haber demorado, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Le Fullbuster:**_ _Hola! Me encanta que te encante y espero que sigas emocionándote con cada capítulo, este fic tendrá un final inesperado, Gray la besó, pero claramente quería defenderla de su ex novia terrorífica. Claro que sus sentimientos se van a desarrollar. Gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Natt night:**_ _Hola hermosura! El fic tendrá un final inesperado, pero espero que les encante, awww me encanta que te emociones y espero también que te encante este CAP. Gracias por decirme todas esas cosas, me motiva a mejorar cada día más. Vas a amar a Gray lo sé. Por lo pronto te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Mile Mcgarden**_ _: Hola hermosura! Bienvenida a mi fic, espero que sigas leyendo y si, Gray debe acostumbrarse a muchas cosas. Es un duro cambio pero juntos van a lograrlo, espero que te encante la historia y que la continúes, muchas gracias por tu review, te mando un beso enorme y un abrazo psicológico, bye._


	10. Gotas de ligera locura

_**JUVIA**_

Nunca había visto a Gray tan feliz, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia había abrazado a alguien en mi presencia por mera voluntad propia y tampoco había visto ese brillo en sus ojos. La mujer que tengo frente a mi debe ser de suprema importancia en su vida para que él esté actuando de esta manera.

— Hola, soy Lucy Heartfilia. –Los pensamientos me son vueltos pedazos cuando veo a una mujer de piel blanca y cabello rubio que se dirige a mi, es muy hermosa también, ¿Es que acaso todas las mujeres adineradas son así por naturaleza? Esto empieza a desagradarme y más esa peli roja con medidas perfectas que no deja de abrazar al Fullbuster.

— Vi lo que le hiciste a la idiota de Ángel, vamos, fue espectacular. Que alguien se atreva a encarar a esa chica y salga ganando debe ser para obtener la medalla azul. –Parpadeo varias veces, no entiendo qué quiere de mí y más porque lo único que logré fue que él me salvara con sus besos de lastima, de hecho no hice nada que no fuera algo que cualquier persona con un poco de dignidad hubiera hecho, yo defendí a Gray de esa idiota porque eso es lo que hacen las personas que se quieren, no permitiré que nadie le haga daño a él.

— ¿Cómo es tu nombre preciosa? –Es muy alegre, demasiado amistosa y algo gritona. Aún no entiendo muy bien lo que sucede, tampoco puedo separar mis ojos de Gray, pero respondo a la pregunta que ella me hace.

— Soy Juvia Loxar. -Digo sin más y vuelvo mis ojos a Gray que sigue demasiado emocionado.

— Papá murió y me quedé en la cochina calle, Erza. No pude recuperar nada, absolutamente todo lo perdí. –Escucho entre líneas la conversación que Gray sostiene con esa mujer, lo único que puedo concluir de sus palabras es que él ya consiguió a su familia, personas pertenecientes a su antigua vida en la que yo no existía, ahora me siento como si no hiciera parte de la ecuación.

— Ya no tienes porque sufrir más, yo te apoyaré, Gray. Vamos a casa, estoy viviendo en Nueva York de nuevo. –La chica abraza a Gray y no entiendo porque estoy perdiendo el control, ¿Por qué esto me afecta?. ¡Diablos! Estoy a punto de explotar y quitar sus manos de encima de Gray, pero mis sentimientos se encuentran en un caos terrible, no entiendo porque a la vez estoy triste también, no quiero que Gray se vaya con ella. Desearía que ella nunca hubiera aparecido en nuestras vidas, pero eso suena muy egoísta de mi parte y yo no soy así.

— Vamos, no veo la hora de volver a Jellal…No sabes lo duro que fue para mí, toda esta situación. –Repite Gray y no sé porque me hace sentir mal, yo di todo de mí para que nada le faltará. Trabajé demasiado para que él se recuperará y se siente terrible que por el solo hecho de no tener dinero sienta que todo haya sido difícil.

— Mucho gusto, Juvia. Realmente, en serio te aplaudo, debiste echarle toda la orden encima –Sonrió asintiendo, suelto su suave mano rápidamente para enseguida tomar mis cosas y alejarme de la mujer.

— Fue un gusto conocerte, Lucy. –Doy una pequeña reverencia y salgo del lugar sin que Gray me note, claro, está tan enfrascado en su conversación que yo ahora he perdido cualquier relevancia.

Sabía que este momento llegaría, deseaba desde el primer momento que Gray llegó a mi casa que se fuera para que me dejara en paz, él solo tenía que recuperarse e irse de mi vida, sin embargo lo que para mí eran solo unos cuantos días se convirtieron en meses, largos días en los que ese idiota se volvió demasiado importante, se convirtió en parte de mi rutina. Ahora tengo un nudo en la garganta imposible de tragar y sé que ni siquiera le importará porque recuperará su dinero y yo volveré a ser una mesera en la que jamás se fijará.

Espicho en repetidas ocasiones el botón del ascensor y maldigo cuando me doy cuenta que está en el primer piso, _"sube rápido"_ repito en mi mente mientras veo hacía el restaurante, solo espero no encontrarme a la tonta ex novia de Gray. No entiendo porque estoy huyendo, ni siquiera me quede a conocer a la mujer, pero realmente debería ser mejor así para Gray, no pretendo avergonzarlo con mi presencia.

Mis pensamientos empiezan a traicionarme, a mostrarme como en cámara lenta todos los momentos que viví con él, mis lágrimas empiezan a salir sin saber exactamente por qué y al entrar en el ascensor muerdo mis labios con fuerza para tratar de ser fuerte, sin embargo todo es inútil, no quiero que Gray se vaya, no quiero que me deje, yo realmente lo necesito, aunque siempre hubiera puesto un muro entre los dos y me haya convencido mentalmente que no debería adquirir personas importantes en mi vida para no hacer difícil mi partida.

El ascensor abre sus puertas y me meto en él para escapar de todo, de todos, de la realidad que me asecha cada día, para que mis ojos no sean testigos de la marcha de Gray, no quiero que él me vea de esta manera, me he derrumbado como si todo mi interior estuviera hecho de papel, uno muy ligero y delgado. Llevó mis dedos a mi boca, cuando el ascensor va en el piso diez saboreo mis labios como si pudiera sentir el sabor de los suyos, recuerdo la manera posesiva y fuerte en que lo hizo. Esa mujer perdió el control y solo me di cuenta de eso cuando me estaba golpeando, pero en ese momento no importaba mi rabia, mis ganas de destruir a esa tonta superficial, en ese instante solo éramos Gray y yo, aunque solo fuera una actuación me gustó lo que pasó y realmente no sé si ese sentimiento que se aloja en mi corazón es lo que me hace sentir de esta manera, siento que esto es algo que no puedo controlar y esa incertidumbre es lo que más miedo me da.

Al abrirse las puertas salgo del edificio para sentir el frío, veo en todas las direcciones asegurándome que esa idiota no está y cuando veo la zona despejada me voy con dirección al metro, creo que es mejor ir alistando las cosas de Gray para que no me duela tanto verlo a él mismo hacerlo.

 _ **GRAY.**_

— Ella fue la que me apoyo en todo, en serio no sé qué hubiera sido de mi si ella no hubiera aparecido. Tal vez estarías visitando mi tumba. -Pensar en que tal vez en este instante me hubiera estado quemando el trasero en el infierno no es nada bonito, sí, jamás creí en la existencia del paraíso, ni de ese lugar al que todas las almas condenadas irían a sufrir por la eternidad, pero después de escuchar mucho a una chica y sus argumentos que pueden que no sean nada convincentes, pero que están repletos de fe uno empieza a sugestionarse y por tanto, si el infierno existe tengo que agradecerle todo lo que hizo en ese momento por mí.

— No digas eso Gray, no quisiera visitar tu tumba, eres joven. Jamás vuelvas a decir eso. -Y la voz mandona de Erza me hace recordar su gran carácter y la manera en la que hace que todos estén con los pies en la tierra.

— Nadie conoce el día de su muerte, pero por lo pronto no quiero morirme. -Tengo una actitud positiva de la vida, nunca antes había tenido tanta esperanza en tener una vida feliz y llena de logros, yo jamás había pensado en cosas que no iban de acuerdo a mi estilo de vida, sin embargo ahora tengo una meta que no se trata de mí, no es un aspecto egoísta, mi sentido para vivir es lograr que ella se cure, poder hacer todo lo que está en mis manos para que el cáncer desaparezca por completo de su cuerpo.

— Te la voy a presentar -Y cuando volteó no la encuentro, Juvia ya no está en el lugar de empleados y la llamó, pero ella no contesta.

— Ella acaba de irse, parecía enojada. -Una rubia me contesta y no entiendo porque se enojó, nunca pensé que no le iba a gustar que la besará, pero si me preguntaran en este instante si sería capaz de volverlo a hacer, lo haría sin arrepentimientos, probablemente fue su primer beso y sus labios eran como los imaginé.

— ¿Dónde fue? -Pregunto como si ella supiera la respuesta, cierro los ojos totalmente frustrado, a veces no entiendo a esa mujer, es tan testaruda, como si quisiera cargar sola con sus problemas. Yo solo quiero ayudarla, demostrarle que he estado siempre ahí desde que nos conocemos.

— No lo sé -Me dice, asiento con mi cabeza cayendo en cuenta que es la primera vez que veo a esa mujer, que claramente Juvia tampoco debe conocerla y por tanto no le dijo a donde iba, entonces desisto de seguir bombardeando a esa chica con preguntas y más bien me propongo fuertemente que cuando llegue a casa tengo que hablar seriamente de todo con ella. De lo que acabó de pasar, del tratamiento, de que debe dejar de hacer berrinches y hacerse la fuerte cuando yo puedo ayudarla, cuando puede contarme todo lo que le aflige y la asusta, que yo la apoyaré con todo lo relacionado con su enfermedad, entonces recuerdo su leucemia y como una bomba la respuesta a todos nuestros problemas llega a mi mente, mis ojos se iluminan y miro a Erza, Juvia se va a salvar.

.

.

.

Conozco a Erza desde que tengo memoria, los negocios de nuestros padres nos hicieron amigos y por tanto éramos muy unidos, casi como si fuéramos hermanos, ella era la buena del grupo, mientras que yo era la oveja negra, pero de alguna forma aunque éramos totalmente diferentes nuestra amistad funcionaba.

Recorro los pasillos observando cada detalle, siguiendo el armonioso y rítmico caminar de la pelirroja, pongo mi atención en cada cuadro original perfectamente distribuido en los muros, esas pinturas pertenecientes al quattrocento renacentista, obras maestras de los más destacados artistas, uno de esos me sacaría de mi situación actual y aún así tendría mucho dinero para regalar, son tan costoso como las gárgolas de los más finos y costosos materiales que decoran el exterior de la casa. Hace demasiados años no entraba a la mansión de los Belserion, desde que su madre Irene y mi padre tuvieron diferencias en sus negocios fue cuando los dos poco a poco dejamos que la relación de amigos se deteriorará, luego Erza se fue del país y conoció a Jellal, el dueño de las cadenas hoteleras más prometedoras de toda Europa, su prometido. Había llegado a olvidar lo afortunada y adinerada que es Erza.

— Síganme, la cena esta lista. -Llegamos al comedor prontamente, también empezaba a olvidar lo rico y variado que podía llegar a estar la mesa en una mansión. Lo único que deseo en este momento es que Juvia hubiera esperado un segundo para no salir corriendo como una loca y poder disfrutar de toda está comida.

— Buenas tardes, niño Fullbuster. -Sonrió al ver que la misma mujer sigue trabajando para los Belserion, siento como si por un segundo pudiera tele transportarme en el tiempo, como si todo fuera como antes, es como si mi padre siguiera vivo y yo estuviera cenando en una día normal en la casa de Erza, felices y llenos de dinero, sin preocuparnos por nada porque nuestras vidas estaban trazadas y claramente fáciles, el dinero nos conduciría a la gloría, sin embargo nada es como antes, yo perdí a mi padre, mi dinero y todo lo que tenía, soy un hombre promedio que vive con una mujer que muere lentamente, mi corazón no volverá a ser el de ese niño feliz que tenía todo en sus manos, yo sé que mi vida será difícil en muchos sentidos si también la pierdo a ella.

— Bien Gray, dime ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirme? -Me siento refinadamente en la mesa, pongo la servilleta en su lugar y empiezo a escoger las piezas que voy a comer, caviar, que rico sabe después de que se ha probado el sabor de la mierda.

— Sé que ahora no tengo dinero, que no tengo trabajo y que tampoco tengo donde caerme muerto, pero necesito un préstamo. -Ella asiente para con delicadeza darle una primera probada a su comida.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con el dinero? -Me pregunta sin más, Erza es una mujer inteligente, alguien que no anda desperdiciando y gastando el dinero como lo solía hacer yo, ella piensa mucho antes de hacer cualquier inversión, así como su madre. No puedo mentirle a esa mujer, nunca pude hacerlo. Sé que si Juvia estuviera presente me regañaría y me impediría decir lo que estoy a punto de contar, pero es una gran ventaja que ella no se encuentre, porque ahora es mi turno de negociar y de crearnos un mejor futuro.

— Lo que te voy a decir no quiero que salga de este lugar. -Miro con cautela a la rubia, a Lucy Heartfilia, la hija de uno de los empresarios más exitosos de todo Estados Unidos y que luce ser una buena persona, realmente jamás tuve la oportunidad de conocerla antes.

— Yo no diré nada -Dice ella para luego hacer como si no estuviera presente.

— Te prometo que está conversación será de extrema confidencialidad. -La palabra de Erza es tan respetable que nunca dudaría de hacer un negocio verbalmente con ella, es una de las personas más honestas de este mundo.

— Bien, como te conté durante todo el camino Juvia hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para sacarnos a ambos adelante aunque no tenía los recursos para lograrlo. -Hago una ligera pausa para cerciorarme que ella siga la conversación.

— Estoy muy agradecida con ella por todo lo que hizo contigo, créeme que le pagaré cada centavo, tendrá una recompensa por ayudar a mi tonto Fullbuster. -Respiró hondamente, sé mejor que nadie que Juvia no recibiría ese dinero por lo testaruda que es y que necesito la ayuda de Erza para que todo funcione a la perfección.

— Ella no recibiría tu ayuda y ya he pensado en eso. -Me lleno de valor para confesarlo todo con un gran suspiro — Juvia está enferma y si no hago algo pronto va a morir, no voy a abandonarla y no descansaré hasta que ella se cure. -Erza levanta sus cejas mostrándome su sorpresa, hace a un lado los cubiertos para limpiarse rápidamente con la servilleta la boca.

— ¿Qué tiene? -Pregunta para tomar la copa y beber un sorbo de vino.

— Leucemia y aunque no se con lujo de detalle acerca de eso, sé que está muy avanzado. -Lucy se ha quedado mirando un punto fijo y yo llevó otro trozo de comida a mi boca, hablar de esto no es fácil para mí, siento un nudo en la garganta y puedo romperme en cualquier momento, eso es lo que menos deseo ahora cuando estoy negociando con Erza.

— Mañana mismo empezará el tratamiento, ¿Houston? ¿Milán? ¿Zurich? No me importa donde sea o cuanto cueste. Yo financiaré su tratamiento, pero tú debes buscar el mejor centro para tratarla. -Estoy tan agradecido con ella que siento que de nuevo soy de utilidad para este mundo, Juvia va a recibir lo mejor para ella, pero conociéndola se negará.

— Te lo agradezco, pero llegamos al verdadero problema. Juvia no aceptará esa ayuda ya que no le gusta molestar a los demás y cree que puede resolver absolutamente todo por su cuenta y por eso quiero que todo lo hagamos sin que ella sepa de donde proviene el dinero, tú comprarás su apartamento siendo otra persona, me darás un trabajo de fachada con el que pueda pagar el préstamo que supuestamente pedí en el banco para apoyarla y así el dinero llegará limpiamente. Te juro que te pagare todo, absolutamente todo, no me importa venderle el alma al mismo diablo si se que con eso Juvia se va a curar...¿Qué opinas? -Erza se queda viendo a un punto en especifico, asiente en seguida para luego sonreír y mirarme como si estuviera completamente asombrada.

— ¿Qué hicieron con mi amigo egoísta y que no le importaba por encima de todos los demás para cumplir sus caprichos? Agradezco que hayas cambiado para bien y solo por eso no tienes que pagarme nada. Esa será mi forma de agradecerle. -Niego con la cabeza, no quiero tampoco convertirme en una carga para Erza, no deseo ser un inútil y con todas mis fuerzas quiero demostrarle que yo también puedo trabajar.

— Ya que ella se quedo sin trabajo la necesito. - Miro a Lucy que sonríe como si tuviera una idea sorprendente. — ¿A qué te refieres? -Pregunto porque en realidad no entiendo nada. — Tengo una empresa, ¿Alguna vez escuchaste sobre Fairy Tail? -Trato de recordar y creo que era una empresa de diseños que no era tan relevante en el mercado.

— Es una empresa de moda -Digo sin estar cien por ciento seguro, ella rápidamente asiente y ahora recuerdo bien las cosas, Lucy entonces debe ser la competencia directa de la casa de modas del padre de Ángel.

— La empresa no ha marchado bien últimamente y realmente necesito un milagro para salir del basurero, ella es perfecta para representar la nueva temporada que estamos a punto de sacar. Quiero que Juvia sea mi modelo, le pagaré muy bien y así ella pensará que está aportando para su tratamiento. -me quedo completamente quieto, la idea es una completamente locura por varios factores, empezando porque Juvia no es la clase de chica que se siente segura comparada con otras, no es su estilo y simplemente no la veo como modelo, pero no puedo negar que es una gran oportunidad para camuflar la fuente de ingreso.

— Juvia es hermosa, pero es una chica normal. No tiene nada de gracia -No sé cómo explicarme correctamente, solo es que la Loxar no tiene la gracia o al menos la picardía que tiene Ángel y realmente no quiero que entre en un trabajo donde los demás tengan que verla con pocas prendas, del solo pensar en las reacciones pervertidas de los demás me hierve la sangre. pero, ¿Qué me pasa? Ángel era mi novia y una modelo a la vez y no me importaba en lo más mínimo eso.

— Eso es lo que estoy buscando, Gray. La ropa que diseñamos en FT no es para mujeres perfectas que no puedan alcanzar esos estereotipos jamás, mi idea ahora es vender ropa para las mujeres normales aplastaré así a los idiotas de Oración Seis y venderemos demasiado con este cambio innovador. -Lo medito, no puedo decidir por Juvia, pero sé que dirá que no y no la convenceré de lo contrario, nadie tiene por qué estar mirándola de más, ella es muy inocente para que alguien más venga a corromperla.

— Excelente idea, esa chica tiene una cara angelical y un cuerpo espectacular. -Erza apoya la idea y algo dentro de mí tiembla, cuando a esa mujer se le mete un propósito en la mente no descansa hasta volverlo realidad. Alzo mis hombros dándome por vencido, ahora lo más relevante es que ella empiece su tratamiento.

— Gracias por ayudarme, chicas. Les prometo que les devolveré cada centavo. -Erza frunce su ceño para negar con la cabeza, recalcándome sin decir una sola palabra que no es necesario.

— Bien, entonces cerramos el trato. -Erza levanta su copa esperando que los tres hagamos lo mismo, no sé si confiar en esa chica que acabo de conocer, pero si Erza confía tanto en ella para permitirle estar allí cuando hablamos de cosas tan delicadas debe tener una razón de peso para hacerlo. Cuando ya terminamos de brindar bajamos las copas y la Scarlet cambia su semblante a uno mucho más serio.

— Ahora, Gray, necesito pasar a un punto importante y quiero que tomes esto con calma, debemos actuar con inteligencia porque podemos salir perjudicados. -Ladeo mi cabeza haciéndole entender que no entiendo de lo que me habla. Ella traga toda la saliva que tiene en la boca, su voz se suaviza y entonces mi corazón arde por lo que dice. — Mi madre cree y también hay fuertes indicios de que tu padre no se suicidó, más bien fue asesinado.

.

.

.

 _ **JUVIA**_

Ya anocheció y Gray no ha dado señales de vida, decidí que él debería ser quien alistase su maleta ya que no quiero que piense que quiero que se vaya, porque es lo que menos quiero en este momento.

Me asomo por la ventana deseando que aparezca siendo uno de los transeúntes que camina directo a su casa para tomar una buena taza de chocolate caliente y acostarse bajo las cobijas. He pensado muchas cosas terribles durante estas horas, mi corazón arde al recordar la mayor idea que ronda en mi cabeza y esa es que Gray esté bajo las cobijas de la peli roja y que la haya amado tanto como nunca pasara conmigo.

Impulsivamente lanzó el cojín que estoy sosteniendo contra la pared y por todos los medios posibles ahogo ese molesto nudo que quiere alojarse en mi garganta y hacerme llorar cruelmente como si fuera una pequeña niña.

— Nunca pasaría, Juvia, él no se fija en simplonas como tú. –Me digo hiriéndome a mí misma, sé que Gray jamás me tocaría, nunca me amaría como a una mujer normal, todo estaría involucrado en la lastima y el dolor.

Busco mi lista de deseos en el cajón de la mesa de noche, no sé porque ahora la necesito tanto, pero quiero ver nuevamente lo que no cumpliré, la releo y veo que tal vez el punto once, reír hasta que me duela la panza ya lo he logrado con sus cosquillas, lo tacho y leo el resto. Conocer al amor de mi vida, ¿Por qué Gray puso esto en mi lista? No va a pasar, no tengo tiempo además. Tal vez pueda cumplir el punto diecinueve, no está relacionado con el dieciocho y puedo decirle que me ayude a cumplirlo. ¡Diablos! ¿Juvia, te estás volviendo loca o qué?

Veo estacionarse un taxi frente al edificio y entonces lo veo salir de la parte trasera, me alejo de la ventana con la velocidad de un rayo y me subo a la cama.

Mi estómago se vuelve todo un agujero negro y mis manos empiezan a temblar, no quiero que llegue lo inevitable, no deseo escuchar de su boca que hoy mismo se va de mi apartamento. Espero entonces los eternos minutos que tarda en subir las escaleras y cuando abre la puerta cierro los ojos fingiendo estar dormida.

Cierra dejando las llaves en la mesa, estoy tan adaptada a sus acciones que se que es lo siguiente que va a hacer, Gray va a buscar comida en la estufa. Sin embargo no lo hace y ya no escucho ruidos provenientes de él, me levanto algo preocupada y camino a encontrarme con él.

— Bienvenido a casa –Sonrío, pero él parece que no me escucha, esta sentado en el sofá con sus piernas abiertas y mirando al suelo con la cara totalmente gacha.

— ¿Estás bien? –Me siento a su lado y cuando tocó su espalda reacciona violentamente. Toma el adorno de la mesa de plástico para estrellarlo contra la pared, mientras busca otro objeto con el fin de darle el mismo destino. Estoy sorprendida, no sé que le pasa, no entiendo lo que está sucediendo.

— ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Debí haberlo sabido. –Grita con rabia, sé que con esa acción a despertado a todos los vecinos del piso, tengo miedo de detenerlo, pero si no hago algo pronto acabará con toda la casa.

— ¿Qué te pasa? –Sigue tratándome como si yo no estuviera ahí, su rostro está lleno de rabia, pero sobre todo de tristeza. — ¿Qué te hicieron? –Gritó angustiada dejando salir las lágrimas que todo el día han estado atoradas en mis ojos.

— Si hubiera estado ese día con él probablemente no le hubieran hecho eso. –Grita para lanzar el pocillo con motivo de la estatua de la libertad que le había comprado en un remate.

— ¡Me vengaré! ¡Juro que encontraré al que le hizo eso a mi padre y lo haré pedacitos! -¿De que habla? No lo entiendo, no me gusta verlo así, rompo mucho más en llanto mientras el estampa otro objeto contra la pared.

— Basta por favor. –Se ha cortado la mano con los residuos de la cerámica y me abrazo fuertemente a él desde su espalda a toda su cintura.

— Está bien, estoy aquí. Cálmate por favor. –Él se queda cuatro segundos completamente quieto, lo abrazo fuertemente para que no vaya a seguir con su ataque de ira, respira y enseguida se rompe a llorar como no lo había visto en mucho tiempo, se resbala hasta que los dos quedamos en el piso.

Me muevo para acurrucarlo entre mis brazos y así le acarició el cabello mientras dejo que llore, que se desahogue. Pone su rostro entre mis piernas para ocultar su llanto y aunque quiero saber que es lo que pasa espero a que él me cuente.

— Está bien, todo tiene solución. –Menos una enfermedad terminal, pienso para luego ver a mi alrededor, me doy cuenta que sus problemas se vuelven míos como por arte de magia, que toda la tarde estuve pensando que se iría para dejarme completamente sola, pero aquí es el único lugar donde lo refugio, donde lo cuido, donde estoy pendiente de que nada le falte.

— Llora, todo lo que quieras. –Repito y llevo mis manos suavemente a sus orejas, a sus cabellos negros, a su cuello. Me duele verlo así, no quiero que llore, necesito que me explique las cosas.

— ¿Por qué el mundo le hace cosas malas a las buenas personas? –Pregunta como si estuviera aburrido de la vida, levanto mis hombros, es algo que jamás entenderé.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Soy consciente que me estoy metiendo donde no me han llamado, en asuntos privados de Gray, pero con esa pregunta tengo el animo de que me cuente todo.

— Porque según Erza mi padre no se suicidó, lo mataron. –Abro mis ojos totalmente conmocionada, jamás conocí a Silver en persona y no se que clase de persona era, pero Gray definitivamente lo amaba demasiado y estoy totalmente aterrada.

— ¿Están seguros? ¿Quién pudo hacer semejante cosa tan cruel? –Él levanta sus ojos, su globo está rojo por el llanto y su nariz completamente roja.

— Mi padre estaba haciendo nuevos negocios, tratos que a gente mala no le convenían, no sabemos quienes están involucrados, pero tiene sentido, Juvia. Mi padre jamás me hubiera dejado, nunca hubiera huido. –Bien, mi mente ha quedado completamente en blanco y no sé qué decir, sin embargo creo que no debe, que es gente muy peligrosa, no puede involucrarse.

— No, debes dejarlo. Pueden matarte.

— No soy un cobarde. No me importa morir si con eso hago justicia. –Me dice desafiante, muerdo mi labio inferior y mi corazón se rompe en pedazos.

— Mírame bien. –Lo tomó de las mejillas tan fuerte que espero así que no se escape. — Si a ti te pasa algo, yo me muero, Gray. –Le confieso para luego recostar mi frente en la suya y dejar que mis lágrimas sigan saliendo, luzco tan débil, no quiero llorar, pero no puedo evitarlo. — No quiero perderte y tampoco quiero que vayas al infierno por volverte un asesino como ellos.

Él abre sus ojos para luego tomar mis mejillas tal y como yo lo estoy haciendo. Su nariz roza la mía y arrodillados en el piso nos vemos directamente, sin que ninguno de los dos ceda para bajar la mirada.

— No te pediré que me ayudes, pero necesito hacer justicia. –Asiento con mi cabeza moviendo nuestras narices. — Lo sé, la justicia se encargará. Limpia su nombre, recopila todas las pruebas, pero no te vuelvas uno de ellos. No quiero eso para ti. Hazlo por mí –Ahora soy yo la que se siente desesperada y sin saber que hacer, de repente Gray me abraza tan fuerte que en su pecho siento que puedo perderlo, que no quiero morir, que quiero compartir mi vida al lado de alguien como él.

— Bien, lo haré a tu manera, solo si comienzas tu tratamiento. –Cierro los ojos, no puedo prometerle eso, tengo miedo que no funcione, que me digan que voy a morir, no quiero.

— Uno, dos… -Gray empieza a contar como si se estuviera agotando el tiempo, en una mano tengo hacer mi tratamiento, luchar por mi vida así la cura sea peor que la propia enfermedad y con eso tenerlo a mi lado, pero la otra opción es rendirme y dejar que Gray acabe con su vida por vengar a su padre.

— Lo prometo. –Digo entre lágrimas.

— Es un trato, Loxar. –Me susurra en el oido. — Debo contarte muchas cosas, pero debemos descansar. –Se limpia su rostro para luego levantarse del suelo, camina a la habitación y ahora es seguro que debo luchar por él y por mi.

.

.

.

Esbozo una carcajada para luego limpiar las lágrimas que esto me ha producido. ¿Modelo? ¿Yo? En serio es muy divertido, pareciera que lo de anoche ha quedado en el pasado porque ahora Gray está muy divertido.

— No te rías, es en serio.

— Gray no se nada de ser modelo, además con mi tratamiento empezare a quedarme sin pelo, a adelgazar y no le serviré. –Gray niega con la cabeza para luego prender la luz, el día se ha pasado demasiado rápido. Él acaba de llegar de la casa de Erza, estaba trabajando para ella y ganando un buen dinero, esa mujer le paga muy bien, más de lo que íbamos a ganar como meseros.

— Lucy me dijo que no había problema, que quiere continuar contigo y que no te preocuparas por no saber porque aprenderás con la experiencia. –Se le ha zafado el último tornillo que tenía en la cabeza a ese chico. Realmente no podré, en serio no lo haré.

— Mi respuesta es no.

— Te pagará mil dólares por sesión de fotos. Además puedes convenir por horas también. –Mis ojos se abren grandemente, no sé que vio esa mujer en mi, pero realmente no me lo creo. Es lo que necesito para pagar mi tratamiento, si trabajo muchas horas podré terminarlo de pagar sin que Gray saque ese tal préstamo del que me hablo está mañana, pero no sé si sirva para eso.

— Venderemos el apartamento para pagar inicialmente el tratamiento, si lo de modelo no te funciona tendremos otra fuente segura. ¿Entiendes? Ya no habrá más excusas. –Este apartamento significa mucho para mí, además me da cierta independencia, no quiero ir a molestar a nadie con mi presencia.

— No me iré a la casa de tu amiga. –Gray me mira fuertemente y yo bajó la mirada sin podérsela sostener.

— Lo prometiste, haríamos lo que fuera por tu tratamiento. ¿Ya lo olvidaste? –Suspiro totalmente enojada. Tendré que hacerlo si quiero salvarme.

— Está bien, haremos todo eso. –Gray dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios inmediatamente termino de hablar. — Pero no estoy segura si puedo ser una modelo.

— Lo serás, pero debes aprender a relacionarte en público y a bailar. –Pone rápidamente la radio buscando una estación en específico. — No soy muy buen bailarín, pero puedo ayudarte con el punto dos de tu lista. –Abro mis ojos prontamente cuando él me toma de las manos y me empuja hacia él para que me levante de la silla, una bachata suena y yo niego con la cabeza, qué vergüenza.

— La bachata es un ritmo sencillo, solo tienes que sentir la música y escuchar el ritmo. –Habla como si fuera todo un profesional en el tema, él me muestra cómo se hace a centímetros de distancia de mi. Me río porque esta faceta claramente no es la de él y me gusta verlo así, sin preocupaciones, relajado y feliz — Uno, dos, tres y en cuatro levantas la pierna. Mueves la cadera sensual, lo bueno es que tienes mucha y así es mejor. –Llevo mis manos a mi cadera sonrojándome un poco, trató de imitarlo y aunque no sé si soy buena lo sigo como si él fuera mi espejo.

— Tienes dos pies izquierdos. –Me dice riendo, lo piso sin querer y me cruzo de brazos, pensé que lo estaba haciendo bien.

— Es broma, no hagas esa cara. Lo estás haciendo bien. –Se está divirtiendo con la situación. — Ahora ven –Pone su mano en mi espalda.

— Tú pon tu mano encima de mi brazo. –Gray lleva mi brazo y yo pongo mi mano en su hombro. Me toma la otra mano con la suya y quedamos totalmente pegados, demasiado.

— Este es un baile sensual, debes sonreír, seducir con la mirada. –Empezamos a bailar y pienso en lo que me dice, trató de sonreír, pero él me intimida con su cara de galán.

— ¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo? –Pregunto para cerciorarme de que si este yendo por el camino correcto, casi puedo refregar mi cuerpo con el de él mientras me muevo.

— Mueve más la cadera. –Me dice a milímetros de mi rostro, mis mejillas se encienden rápidamente y no quita su rostro de allí. Bailamos casi dos canciones así, pegados y con una extraña y cómoda e incómoda cercanía.

— A ver, sedúceme. –Me ordena al inicio de la tercera canción y yo aunque quiero quitar mi rostro para cortar la cercanía entre los dos no lo hago.

— No soy buena en esto. –le confirmó.

— Inténtalo –Me susurra en el oido provocándome un terrible escalofrío. Asiento con la cabeza y meto en el papel, en el baile, en el ritmo y en su cercanía, sonrió para luego mirarlo como si quisiera algo más, de repente el muerde su labio inferior y le pico el ojo.

— Mueve más acá. –Su mano suelta la mía para toquetearme una nalga con descaro, yo me enderezo totalmente conmocionada por lo que acaba de hacer, pero aún así le hago caso.

— Perfecto, usa tus ojos Juvia. Son hermosos. –Miro sus labios para luego morder ligeramente mi inferior. Sus labios tocan los míos inesperadamente y no se detiene, me devora suavemente y con un ligero aire de rapidez.

Me despego rápidamente de él, asustada por el rumbo que mis pensamientos están tomando y que están relacionados con el punto diecinueve de mi lista de deseos.

— Perdón, no debí besarte. –Dice arrepentido, él tiene experiencia, sabe cómo hacerlo y yo tengo confianza en él. No encontraré otro hombre para hacerlo, quiero que sea él, quiero que me muestre el pecado y el placer antes de que muera. Sí, estoy segura, eso es lo que quiero, no soy una modelo, una chica espectacular, pero solo soy una mujer que tiene sus propias necesidades y que quiere experimentar.

Me acerco a él y vuelvo a tomar la posición de baile. Sonrió coqueta y cuando él me sigue el paso me estiro para llegar a su oído.

— Hazme el amor, Gray. –Su cuerpo se paraliza totalmente mientras mis mejillas se enrojecen completamente. ¿Por qué lo dije? Grito internamente.

— ¿Qué dijiste? –Pregunta tartamudeando, sin poder creer lo que estoy diciendo.

— Quiero que me hagas el amor. –Digo después de llenarme de valor y esconderme en su cuello porque no tengo el valor de mirarlo.

 _ **Notas de autor:**_

 _Bien hermosuras! Final del capítulo. ¿Qué creen que pasará en el próximo capítulo?_

 _Contestando sus sexys reviews:_

 _ **KassfromVenus:**_ _Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review y pues actualizar es mi deber para que puedas seguir leyendo, el rival lo conocerás tal vez más adelante. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Shiro-rq:**_ _Holis! Bien, Gray no es bueno expresando sus sentimientos y es un poco torpe a lo que Juvia respecta pero ahí va avanzando. El final será algo duro, peor toca disfrutar la historia. Puede que cambie según el desarrollo. Ángel si es una hija de mala madre, Juvia es una testaruda pero Gray es astuto y sabe cómo ayudarla. Y sí, su primera vez. Gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Lymar Vastya:**_ _Hola! Algo bueno les va a pasar y deben salir juntos adelante, bueno Ángel es malvada, no tarde mucho en actualizar y el romance subirá de nivel el otro CAP. El rival creo que aparecerá en el otro, pero debes ser paciente. Gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **FairyNashi:**_ _Hola! Gracias por tu review, ya actualice y mis capítulos son jodidamente largos. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, en serio gracias por tus palabras. Bye._

 _ **Nekonekodesu 3:**_ _Holis! Gray aguanta de todo por Juvia y es que todo trae sus recompensas. Claro que ya se gustan, pediste más, esto se va a descontrolar con la petición indecente de Juvia. Gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Sami Zurita:**_ _Hola! ¿Estás segura que leíste desde el principio la historia? Porque a cada rato lo recalque, pero bueno haciendo un breve resumen, Juvia está enferma de leucemia, Gray acababa de perderlo todo y se iba a suicidar, Juvia lo salva y se hace cargo de él, ahora Gray sabe sobre la enfermedad y quiere ayudarla sea como sea. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico bye._

 _ **Dark Souls news:**_ _Hola, me gusta que te parezca buena la historia, El final pues bueno, depende de lo que consideres triste, peor anímate a leer, romperé algunos corazones pero soy buena con mis fans. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Le Fullbuster:**_ _Holi! Pues te saludo de bueno y sí, el final tienes que prepararte para lo que sea. Gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Natt Night:**_ _Hola, definitivamente Gray ve a Juvia con ojos de ternura y amor, tienes que leer el otro cap. El final será lindo, tienes que prepárate, el trabajo es terrible no quiero salir de la u (entra en pánico) Jajajaja pero ya toca. Espero que te haya gustado el CAP, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye :3_

 _ **Airyz00:**_ _Holis! No te preocupes por la demora al igual siempre me demoro en actualizar. Bien, descubriste a Gray, ese pelinegro la ama aunque no lo quiera aceptar o no se haya dado cuenta, piensa en ella más que en su propio bienestar. Ángel fue una vibora pero viendo el lado positivo encontraron a Erza. Wiiii. Natsu aparecerá pero no será precisamente amigo de Gray, bueno la lista Juvia la quiere terminar aunque lo niegue basta con leer la propuesta indecente que le hizo a Gray. El rival, bueno cambiaré porque siempre pongo a Lyon, realiza tus conclusiones para sacar el rival. Gracias por tu review, te mando un. Eso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._


	11. Gotas de travesura

_**Advertencia: Rated M**_

 _ **GRAY**_

Creo que estoy soñando y no me di cuenta a qué horas fui a la cama, su rostro está escondido en mi cuello y de repente dejé de bailar para intentar comprender lo que está sucediendo. ¿Qué es lo que en realidad desea? ¿Por qué lo dijo tan de repente? Tal vez se ha vuelto completamente loca y no me di cuenta de eso antes.

Sé que le dije que fuera coqueta, que no se intimidara y que intentará seducirme, pero esto es demasiado y no puedo soportarlo.

— Quiero que me hagas el amor -Dice de nuevo para congelarme, no sé qué decir, de hecho no sé que me pasa, en otra circunstancia ya estaría encima de ella desnudándola con gran velocidad, pero siento que no puedo, que ella es demasiado importante y se merece algo mucho mejor que yo.

— Juvia, yo… — No, no digas nada. Quiero que seas tú, en realidad lo necesito. -Muerdo mi labio inferior para sentir como miles de pensamientos me atacan en este instante, ¡Diablos! Esto era lo que quería desde que llegué a este apartamento, bueno aún lo quiero, desde que la vi con sus shorts de pijama y supe que tenía un buen cuerpo, sin embargo es diferente, ahora me he vuelto cercano a ella y sé que debe estar con alguien que la ame, no una persona como yo, ella es demasiado para mí, un pobre idiota que comete error tras error y que fue un completo tonto al ser un niño rico y maleducado. Yo ya estoy muy corrompido por este mundo, Juvia merece a alguien que sea como ella, una persona buena y que la ame con locura.

La separó de mi y la veo a los ojos, sus mejillas se encuentran rojas y me esquiva la mirada totalmente avergonzada.

— ¿Cuándo hablas de hacer el amor te refieres a …? -Ni siquiera puedo terminar la frase, el sexo jamás fue un tabú para mí y ahora me estoy comportando como si hubiera hecho un pacto de pureza en alguna comunidad religiosa.

— Me refiero a que quiero sexo, Gray. -Me lanza esa bomba de repente, peor que la de Hiroshima o Nagasaki, me vuelve pedazos porque simplemente aunque mi cuerpo me demande estar con ella, tocando su piel, acariciando aquellos lugares que nunca nadie a tocado antes. No puedo, no soy digno de serlo.

— Juvia, es tu primera vez, debe ser especial y con alguien que ames. -Digo para hacerla caer en razón, tal vez la calentura del momento la hizo decir cosas que en realidad no quiere, debe pensar muy bien en eso, no quiero que se arrepienta después.

— ¿Es por qué no soy bonita? -¡Diablos! ¿Cómo puede pensar eso si le acabo de decir que es por otra razón? Me da la espalda para irse caminando a la habitación, debe estar furiosa y yo la detengo tomándola del codo para que me escuche.

— Te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir que no eres bonita. -Bien ya estoy enojado por sus palabras, pero ¿Por qué las chicas son inseguras de sí mismas? Es un misterio que no lograré entender. Juvia no tiene nada que envidiarle a ninguna mujer, tiene lo que se debe en los lugares más atrayentes para un hombre, _"Deja de verle los senos, mírale la cara, Gray"._

— Tú no me prohibes nada -Dice zafándose de mi agarre para ir a la habitación, bien, tenemos que hablar seriamente del tema. Evito que cierre la puerta, poniendo mi pie entre la lámina y el marco, no tiene a donde más huir, es una gran ventaja que el apartamento sea tan pequeño.

— Dime ¿Por qué? -Nuevamente su rostro se llena de color, muerde su labio inferior y pone una barrera entre nosotros cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Por qué qué? -Dice como si no tuviera la mínima pista de lo que yo le estoy preguntando. Me siento a su lado y sin ser consciente revuelvo mis negros cabellos con mis dedos. Pongo mi mano en la suya y sonrío.

— ¿Por que quieres hacerlo ahora? -Ella alza sus hombros, su cara está tomando un color tan rojo que puede explotar en cualquier momento, es una gran sensación pues a veces odio que se vea tan pálida.

— Porque eres un hombre guapo, y pues, ya sabes…yo, quiero… me gustaría saber cómo es el sexo. -Son las palabras más difíciles que ha dicho o al menos me producen una ligera sensación cómica.

— Juvia, quiero ser sincero contigo, el sexo solo significa eso para mí, no me importa con que chica me acueste y es algo normal para mí porque no hay sentimientos de por medio, solo está el placer. Sin embargo tú quieres que te hagan el amor y yo no puedo amar a nadie, tienes que hacer eso con alguien que ames, con un hombre que te cuide y que sea gentil contigo en el acto. -Ella me mira y entonces veo preocupación en su mirada.

— No voy a encontrar a alguien así, no tengo mucho tiempo, si el tratamiento no funciona voy a morir y no… -Detesto con todas las fuerzas de mi ser que ella tan solo mencione el hecho de que la puedo perder. Que la veré en un ataúd. — Va a funcionar. -Digo totalmente convencido, solo puedo confiar en que ella vivirá, en que seremos felices.

— Bien, si funciona no tendré cabello, mi cuerpo no lucirá como antes y no estaré deseable para nadie. -Notó un ligero tono de tristeza en su voz, tal vez la cuestión no es que este deseable, aquí el verdadero objetivo es encontrar a alguien que la ame sin importarle esos aspectos físicos. Puedo hacerlo, puedo satisfacerla y con eso acabar por el desierto sexual por el que estoy pasando, pero en realidad quiero que sea especial.

— Juvia, no quiero arriesgar nuestra amistad por sexo. -Confieso, tal vez alguno de los dos nos podemos crear alguna idea equivocada.

—Nada cambiará en nuestra relación, seguiremos siendo amigos y este será nuestro secreto. –" _Contrólate, Fullbuster"._ Estoy a punto de decirle que aceptó que quiero, que lo va a disfrutar y va a decir mi nombre en medio de jadeos. No, tal vez yo no sea lo que ella quiere.

— Pero aún así no será tan especial como tú quieres que sea. -Ella me acaricia la cara, ¿Qué le sucede? Su mirada no es esa insegura y que desviaba cada vez que me miraba mientras bailamos, esos ojos azules de ahora me dicen a gritos que los posea, que les enseñe a llegar al nivel máximo de coqueteo.

— Solo asegúrate que no quede embarazada -Me susurra y por primera vez ella es la que tiene la iniciativa y me besa, es algo torpe, pero me gustan sus labios. Cierro los ojos y ambos nos caemos en la cama mientras me subo encima de ella para tomar el control, necesito un condón. ¡Diablos! No tengo condones.

— Espera, dame unos minutos. -De repente ella me empuja, asiento y me corro para dejarla en libertad, sale de la habitación y entra al baño. ¿Será que hice algo mal? ¿Será que se siente mal?

— ¿Estás bien? -Golpeo en la puerta, suena como si se hubieran caído los frascos del mesón del baño con todo y ella al suelo.

— Estoy bien, solo necesito un segundo. -No estoy muy seguro de irme, pero es mi oportunidad para conseguir los condones. Salgo corriendo por el corredor para así llegar a la sala, atravieso la puerta del apartamento y la cierro, pero maldigo fuertemente porque no saqué las llaves y ahora necesito abrir la puerta de abajo.

— ¡Mierda! -No quiero golpear en la puerta porque molestaría a Juvia, bajo rápido con la esperanza de que este abierto, pero descubro que no es así. Debo apresurarme antes de que Juvia se arrepienta de estar conmigo, es que ni siquiera entiendo aún porque quiere esto conmigo, sigo pensando que las mujeres son todo un misterio que jamás podré resolver.

Un vecino entra y le sonrió porque no tuve que esperar demasiado para salir a la calle, ahora debo trancar la puerta para que no se cierre. Tomo entonces mi bufanda y hago un nudo de niño explorador para que esta no se cierre y entonces a pasos agigantados camino por la acera para detenerme y ver en ambas direcciones, he vivido con ella durante meses en este lugar y cuando intento recordar donde queda una farmacia mi mente me muestra imágenes en blanco.

Tal vez en la tienda de todo a un dólar vendan unos o al menos es lo que más cerca queda, entro haciendo sonar la campanilla de la entrada y en los pasillos me dedico a buscar lo que necesito, de accesorios para el cabello a productos totalmente inútiles hay, pero no halló con velocidad los pequeños empaques plateados, entonces llegó a la esquina del mal donde se encuentran los objetos privados y para adultos. Tomó entre mis manos algunas referencias con diferentes características y pienso en cual puede agradarle más a ella, bueno no es como si en realidad se fuera a dedicar a ver qué tipo de condón uso con lo asustada que debe estar. Es más, ni debe tener la más mínima idea de que hay diferentes tipos de condones o de marcas.

Entonces escojo uno con lubricante y que en la cubierta dice triple placer, solo espero que ambos lo sintamos porque necesito urgentemente estar con ella y me doy cuenta que estoy empezando a tener pensamientos demasiado subidos de tono para lo que va a pasar esta noche. Debo comportarme como un caballero y tratarla como se merece, nada de cosas indecentes. Me dirijo a la caja donde Totomaru me mira con un ligero tono de picardía en sus ojos al ver los condones.

— ¿Ansioso? -Subo mi ceja sin entender por qué me dice esas palabras, yo solo quiero pagar rápido y subir al apartamento.

— La primera vez no es tan mala, pero si quieres que Juvia disfrute debes de dejar de temblar cuando la toques donde ya sabemos. -Señala mis manos y es cierto, estoy temblando como si fuera un pequeño chihuahua. Inmediatamente siento calor en mis mejillas, quiero explicarle que no son para eso, que yo he estado con más mujeres de las que él podría soñar, pero entonces caigo en cuenta que no debo gastar energías en vano, no pienso explicarle con detalle nuestra vida privada.

— Está haciendo frío afuera, por eso tiemblo. -me muestra los condones como si me refregara en la cara que sabe que me voy a acostar con ella para luego decir que son en una voz muy alta acompañado del precio, me doy cuenta que hay una anciana que me mira como si fuera un pecador tras de mí y me siento como si fuera un adolescente, desde años dejé de sentir vergüenza al comprar condones, no entiendo porque está vez es diferente, debí haberlos pedido a domicilio.

Pagó y salgo ignorando las palabras de Totomaru, vuelvo al edificio para darme cuenta que mi bufanda ya no está y que la puerta se ha cerrado, con pánico toco mis mejillas, debí haber sacado las llaves.

— Juvia -Grito en repetidas ocasiones, pero la ventana del apartamento está cerrada y dudo mucho que me escuche, entonces después de unos cinco minutos gritando sin control para que ella me escuche, veo que la luz al interior del corredor del edificio se enciende, Gajeel aparece acompañado de Levy y sonrió automáticamente al saber que me va abrir la puerta.

— Buenas noches -Dice él, no con el desagrado y la rudeza con la que antes se dirigía a mí, desde el día que comencé a trabajar como comegalletas la actitud de él conmigo cambio ligeramente o al menos siento que ya no me odia como antes.

— Buenas noches -Hago un movimiento con mis manos para saludarlos y sin medir mi fuerza provoco que uno de los paquetes se salga de la bolsa de papel para caer en los pies de Gajeel, ambos miramos hacía el suelo mientras deseo que la tierra me trague en ese instante, lo recoge y yo paso toda la saliva que tengo en la boca. Su expresión cambia a una muy aterradora. — ¿Esto es lo que creo que es?

Asiento con mi cabeza después de dudarlo por unos largos minutos. Paso saliva sabiendo que no voy a salir vivo de acá, se lo mucho que Gajeel ama a Juvia y no creo que me la perdone. Cierro los ojos al ver como con violencia se aproxima a mí, amenazándome con su puño, espero segundos tortuosos al que golpe llegue a mí, pero no pasa nada, al abrirlos veo que Levy tiene una de sus manos en el puño del Redfox mientras con su axila sostiene la muleta. Admiró el equilibrio que tiene, yo sin esa pierna ya hubiera caído al suelo.

— Gray es un buen muchacho y Juvia es una chica grande que puede tomar esas decisiones -La peli azul toma el condón en sus manos para pasármelo. Gajeel asiente pero no lo veo totalmente convencido.

— Si la lastimas yo te castro - Con esa advertencia ambos cogen su camino, no sin antes escuchar a Levy diciéndome que había hecho una gran elección, no sé realmente si se refiere al condón o a Juvia, pero saltó para que el brazo mecánico no me cierre la puerta. Entró y subo las escaleras con mi corazón totalmente asustado por varios factores, Gajeel, Juvia, la manera en la que debo comportarme parap que todo salga bien y sea una experiencia que la Loxar recuerde con agrado.

Timbro y soy paciente, espero que ella abra la puerta, pero al mismo tiempo siento que me es difícil respirar, no estoy agitado, solo me siento ahogado y es porque se lo que va a pasar. Juvia abre la puerta, huele a lavanda, puedo reconocer el olor de su crema depilatoria, sí, he estado hurgando entre sus cosas cuando espero sentado en el trono que mi cuerpo termine de evacuar y entonces veo el short que trae puesto con una blusa que me deja absolutamente todo a la imaginación.

— Pensé que te habías arrepentido y habías huido -Sonrío para entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de mí, escondo el paquete entre el bolsillo de mi chaqueta para no mostrarme tan desesperado.

— El que creyó que ya no querías fui yo, llevó tiempo esperando a que alguien me abriera abajo, no llevé mis llaves y pensé que ya estarías dormida para cuando subiera. -Ella sonríe mientras me da la espalda y camina a la habitación, yo simplemente sigo el menear de sus caderas, como su cabello se mueve al compas de su caminar y empiezo a sentirme caliente. Esa mujer tiene algo que me enciende de una manera veloz, ¿Cómo puede hacerme caminar como si fuera un zombie tras ella? Deben ser esas piernas tan largas y hermosas.

Cuando llego a la habitación ella está sentada en la cama, me siento a su lado y muerdo mi labio inferior, el silencio es casi sepulcral, ninguno de los dos se atreve a decir nada, ella juega con sus eeeos tratando de apretarlos muy fuerte y luego zafarse, yo la miro disimuladamente, esperando que de la orden, que me diga que es momento de hacerlo, de que me quite esta angustia e incertidumbre que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de porque estoy sintiendo.

Pone una de sus manos en el colchón y entonces suavemente busco su dedo meñique para tomarlo con el mío, Juvia me mira permitiendo que le acaricie suavemente parte de su piel para luego subir por su larga uña.

— ¿Lista? -Me atrevo a preguntar, ella asiente, jamás en mi vida sentí este agujero negro en mi estómago o como mi corazón palpita en repetidas ocasiones contra mi pecho como un fuego ardiente. ¿Qué diablos sucede conmigo?

Pasó toda la saliva que tengo en la boca intentando no mostrar el caos total que siento en estos momentos, ella asiente con su cabeza demostrándome que es el momento para empezar, ambos estamos sentados en la cama como si jamás nos hubiéramos visto en la vida, sintiendo el peso de la extrañes, pero sobre todo sintiendo como la vergüenza es la principal protagonista. En el sexo jamás pensaba lo que tenía que hacer, el instinto siempre era el que me guiaba y me comportaba de manera salvaje en la cama, pero ahora no sé cómo empezar.

Trató de respirar profundamente y le sonrió, aunque no estoy seguro si la expresión que acabo de emitir realmente fue una sonrisa o un reflejo en mi rostro del pánico que recorre mis venas. Debo ser suave con ella, puedo lastimarla ya que es demasiado frágil por su enfermedad. Entonces, obligo a mi cuerpo a actuar, lo primero que debo hacer es ganar su confianza, hacerla sentir cómoda en el acto.

Meto mi mano por su cuello suavemente para alojar mis dedos en sus cabellos azules, son tan suaves y largos, me acerco a ella y ella cierra sus ojos apretándolos fuerte, completamente nerviosa por mi contacto.

No soy el príncipe perfecto que una dama como ella merece, pero prometo que lo haré especial. Ella me regala una tierna mirada con sus ojos azules llenos de inseguridad, abre su boca ligeramente para decirme algo que en este momento no quiero escuchar y aprovecho para colarme entre sus labios, para meter mi lengua suavemente y perseguir esa lengua rosa.

Se sorprende por mi acción, tal vez fui muy brusco o simplemente es su primer beso con lengua, sus movimientos son jodidamente torpes, pero su lengua es deliciosa y sus ojos cerrados me indican que quiere experimentar, aprender y yo seré su maestro. Hago movimientos circulares en la punta de su lengua y ella empieza con el jugueteo, trata de alcanzar mi lengua mientras yo juego a ocultarla de su alcance, me sostiene las mejillas fuertemente y entonces cuando dejó que tome mi lengua la chupa como si fuera una paleta.

Me excita y no puedo dejar de pensar en otra cosa, mi amigo empieza a reaccionar y si solo fue un beso no puedo ni imaginar cómo se pondrá cuando la vea completamente desnuda. Lentamente la acuesto en la cama, con cuidado, disminuyo el ritmo de nuestro beso y tomo aire separándome de ella, subo sus piernas a la cama y me acomodo encima de ella.

Lentamente la beso, tengo que controlarme y lograr que ella se excite para que no le duela.

— Lindos labios -Susurro en su oído para sentir como si un escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo. Uso mi lengua en el lóbulo de su oreja y un pequeño suspiro se escapa de su boca, aún está demasiado tensa y debo hacer que se suelte más. Bajo lentamente a su cuello, repartiendo besos en toda su extensión, sus manos están en el colchón como si estuvieran completamente pegadas a él, no se atreve a hacer nada o si quiera a decir palabra.

— ¿Te gusta? -Me aseguro de estar haciéndolo bien, me separo de ella para ver su sonrojado rostro, ella asiente y yo de nuevo me concentro en su cuello. Tomó sus manos y las llevó a mi cabello, haciéndole entender que quiero que me toque, que explore.

Vuelvo a sus labios para mejorar su técnica, suavemente lo hago para que pueda seguirme, ella hace su mejor esfuerzo, pero sé que puede darme más. Me gustaría que fuera feroz y que me tocará allí y entonces me repito que debo calmarme porque es su primera vez y debo ser lo más tierno posible, aunque está volviéndose demasiado difícil ya que se lo quiero meter de una vez.

Su saliva está mezclada con la mía, quien iba a decir que Juvia sería mía y de esta forma. Llevó mis manos a sus pechos y se contrae contra el colchón. Asustada, totalmente aterrada y notablemente nerviosa.

— Espera, ¿Podrías apagar la luz? -Así no podría verla desnuda, no quiero, ¡Maldición! Estira su mano para apagar la luz de la mesa de noche y estamos a oscuras, no veo absolutamente nada. Me quito la chaqueta y uso mis manos para ubicarme, toqueteándola, si de esta manera se siente cómoda debo entenderla.

— Te voy a quitar la ropa -Uso el sentido del tacto para llegar al borde de su camiseta, quería ver sus pechos rebotar al quitarle su sostén, es una maldita lástima que no pueda ver en la oscuridad y no podré ver sus gestos mientras le hago el amor, es un total fastidio. Siento como sube sus brazos para que le quite la blusa, debo estar psicológicamente preparado por si a mitad del acto me dice que no quiere, por si se arrepiente, así que no debo excitarme tan rápido, pero es difícil decirle eso a mi miembro que ya está más despierto que nunca.

Toco su vientre plano haciendo figuritas en su piel con la yema de mis dedos, me acerco a sus pechos y cuando siento que toco el borde de su sostén vuelvo a bajar para crearle incertidumbre, para jugar con ella.

— ¿Podrías besarme? -Me pregunta tímidamente, asiento para quitarme la camiseta y quedar solo en pantalones, tocó con mis dedos sus labios y abro su boca para que me permita introducir mi lengua. Juego un rato con ella para sentir como está vez lo hace mejor, como juega más y no se cohíbe ante la saliva que se escurre por su barbilla, cuando siento que cae en mis dedos le limpio la cara y entonces, pongo mis manos en su espalda para buscar el broche de su sostén. Al encontrarlo la subo con una mano mientras con muchas maromas le desabrocho por fin después de cuatro intentos. Si tan solo pudiera ver sus pechos con toda claridad estaría totalmente hipnotizado por esta mujer.

— ¿Me vas a desnudar totalmente? -Pregunta inocentemente mientras intenta que no le quite el sostén, sonrió por la ternura con la que habla.

— Toda, Juvia. Como viniste al mundo. -Y entonces lo tomo para lanzarlo lejos. Aprieto sus pechos y entonces arquea su espalda moviéndose de un lado a otro.

— Me siento rara -Me confiesa mientras yo no puedo dejar de jugar con sus grandes y suaves atributos, apretujarlos y haciéndoles conocer el placer.

— Solo disfrútalo -Su piel es cálida y bastante suave, siento como sus piernas se juntan para hacer presión, es una buena señal, le está gustando.

Reparto besos en su abdomen para sentir como ella da ligeros suspiros, me gusta escuchar eso proveniente de ella, me calienta, me fascina escuchar a un ángel cayendo ante la tentación del placer.

Tomo su short y busco el botón para quitarlo del ojal, bajo la cremallera y se lo quitó suavemente para ver cómo ella me ayuda pataleando con sus piernas. La oscuridad solo me deja ver una silueta con largas piernas, pero es imposible poderla apreciar completamente. Bajo mi mano por encima de su ropa interior y toqueteo su zona íntima.

— Espera -Me detiene con su mano. Estoy completamente seguro que no la lastimé. — ¿Qué pasa? -Pregunto angustiado.

— Me da cosquillas -Es tan tierna, asiento y busco sus labios para besarla. — Ese es el objetivo, que sientas cosquillas hasta que gimas de placer. -Eso sonó demasiado rudo y pervertido. ¡Diablos! — Es tu zona más sensible -Le explicó para seguir estimulando su entrada, Juvia ya está húmeda, debería entrar de una vez por todas y calmar esta necesidad de ella.

Bajó su ropa interior y está completamente desnuda ante mi, llena de mis besos, bajó a su zona íntima y suavemente estampo un beso en su entrada, cierra las piernas totalmente apenada.

— No hagas eso -Protesta con ternura.

— ¿Te gusta mucho? -Escucho una palabra afirmativa salir de su boca y entonces irgo mi espalda para desabrochar mi pantalón, con cuidado me siento en la cama y me lo quito con todo y bóxers.

— ¿Estás completamente segura? -Le pregunto porque después de que entre en ella ya no habrá vuelta atrás, no podrá tener su primera vez como en un cuento de hadas.

— Sí, por favor. -No es como si le estuviera haciendo un favor, estoy a gusto haciendo esto, disfrutando de la situación, del contacto, de lo mojada y lista que está para mi. Me acerco a ella y retrocedo recordando un pequeño detalle.

— Enciende la luz -maldigo cuando busco mi chaqueta en la cama y no la encuentro, ¿Dónde diablos la deje?.

— No, ¿Para que? -Dice con un tono notable de inseguridad.

— Solo será un momento, si quieres cúbrete con las cobijas. -Rápidamente gatea en la cama para desordenar las cobijas y finalmente esconderse bajo ellas, prende la luz cuando se siente a salvo y con gran velocidad encuentro mi prenda, me bajo de la cama y tomó el paquete entre mis manos, lo destapó y me lo pongo con cuidado.

— ¿Todo eso cabe dentro de mi? -Pregunta aterrada, volteo a verla, está viendo mi zona intima con sorpresa, caminó hacia ella y se lo muestro. Soy capaz de meterle hasta las bolas, auto control Gray, es su primera vez y debo ser gentil.

— Claro que cabe y te hará sentir muy bien. -Ella estira su brazo para apagar la luz pero yo tengo una idea mucho mejor.

— No la apagues -Levemente levanto las cobijas y me hago encima de ella para volvernos a tapar con las mantas, esas que usamos para dormir uno cerca del otro, necesito verla, deseo saber que siente y eso solo puedo saber viéndola al rostro.

— Es muy grande -Me dice con miedo, sonrío y acaricio su rostro.

—Mejor que sea grande. Juvia, lo voy a hacer -Busco su entrada moviéndolo por su zona intima, cuando entra lo deslizó lentamente solo hasta la mitad, está tan estrecha que se siente delicioso y bastante incómodo, esta mujer es una diosa. Que bien se siente.

— ¿Duele? -Ella niega con la cabeza y entonces retrocedo con mucho cuidado siendo consciente de sus expresiones, luce feliz, con miedo, pero sobre todo hermosa. Comienzo mi movimiento, entra y saca y en cada estocada entró un poco más.

— Gray -Repite mi nombre una y otra vez, eso nena, más, dilo más fuerte. Me abraza apoderándose de mi espalda como si no quisiera dejarme escapar. Aumentó el ritmo y entonces salen ligeras gotas de sudor de mi frente. Sus pechos se refriegan en el mío y entonces levanto un poco mi espalda para verlos. Son tan grandes, hermosos, sus pezones son tan pequeños que quiero mamarlos.

Bajo mi cabeza y empiezo a chupar, ella trata de quítame, está tan avergonzada porque pensó que iba a permitir que no la viera, de nuevo intenta apagar la luz y no se lo permito. Con mi mano libre tomó la suya y llevó mi boca a su otro pecho. Gime suavemente.

— Más -Hago caso a su pedido y empiezo a hacer torbellinos en su aureola, mira hacia un lado dejándose llevar por el placer, introduzco completo mi amigo buscando su punto. Hago a un lado las cobijas y ella queda totalmente expuesta a mi.

— No -Grita asustada, pero ya no se mueve por voluntad, mis estocadas son las que la hacen vibrar. La cama empieza a rechinar, la pongo de lado y subo su pierna para ir más profundo dentro de ella.

— Gray no me veas. -Es perfecta, trató de no hacerlo pero es imposible, me atrae y empiezo a tocar su trasero.

— No te veo -Digo con sarcasmo para ver cómo sus pechos rebotan y no puedo apartar mi vista, ya me siento en mi límite y sigo moviéndome en su interior ahora con más dureza.

Frotó su clítoris y ella abre su boca demostrando que le gusta. Me salgo y la pongo boca abajo subiendo su cola, tiene un trasero enorme y perfecto, vuelvo a entrar y le toco los pechos mientras me muevo en su interior, aprieta sus puños fuerte y se mueve en la cama, tomó su cadera para guiarla con más eficacia en mis estocadas y entonces veo como su cuerpo tiembla con ligeros espasmos. Acarició su cabello y entonces termino. Dejamos de ser uno y la posicionó para darle un beso, para jugar con su boca, para ver cómo ni siquiera puede respirar.

— ¿Estás bien? -Ella asiente, de su nariz comienza a salir sangre y la felicidad que sentía ahora se convierte en angustia, salgo corriendo para el baño para llevarle papel higiénico. Lo recibe en sus manos y en seguida se esconde en mi pecho, demasiado avergonzada.

— ¿Te gustó? -Ella sonríe y juguetea en mi pecho con su dedo índice.

— No voy a elevarte el ego. -Ella toma una cobija y se cubre para levantarse e ir al baño, veo sangre en la sabana y entonces soy consciente de que acabo de robarle la inocencia a Juvia y que puede que no haya sido lo que ella esperaba.

 **JUVIA**

Entro en el baño totalmente conmocionada, fue muy rápido y se sintió completamente espectacular, mi corazón aún no deja de latir desesperado, no puedo sacar de mi mente sus ojos, su expresión tan concentrada al moverse dentro de mi, su mirada sobre mi.

Entro a la bañera para darme una ducha rápida, aún puedo sentir sus manos toqueteándome, sus labios en mi piel, los rastros de mi inocencia yéndose por la rejilla combinada con la clara agua, me gustó y quiero volver a repetirlo. Pensé que iba a hacer totalmente diferente, pero no fue tan traumático como pensé.

Me aseo adecuadamente y me vuelvo a envolver en la cobija para salir, lo veo en la cama desnudo y viendo al techo, no se identificar el tipo de sonrisa que tiene en el rostro.

— No me veas, me voy a cambiar.-El se sienta y va al baño con algo en sus manos.

— ¿Es en serio? Memorice cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. -Y eso termina de avergonzarme completamente, tomó mi ropa de pijama y me la pongo, pienso en lo que acaba de pasar y creo que fue lo que esperaba o algo más. Sale del baño completamente desnudo y aún siento algún tipo de vergüenza.

— Vístete -Le ordeno, él me mira con recriminación. Toma sus bóxers para ponérselos y entonces se acuesta en la cama, es tarde debo irme a ver con Lucy en la mañana y entonces el me invita a dormir a su lado, me acuesto y me abraza como si fuera un cachorro. No me aparto solo descanso entre sus brazos.

.

.

.

Llegamos prontamente a la agencia de modas de Fairy Tail, le digo a Gray que perfectamente pudimos haber venido en el subterráneo, pero el osa gastarse el dinero en un taxi, nos anunciamos en la recepción y cuando nos dan la autorización subimos a la oficina de la Heartfilia en el piso cincuenta.

En el ascensor solo subimos los dos y me siento un poco incómoda, aunque el parece que sigue como si nada hubiera pasado entre los dos. Respiro profundamente cuando salgo del ascensor y buscamos la oficina, Gray golpea en la puerta cuando pasamos por la recepción de ese piso. Él va a hablar con Lucy sobre mis funciones y luego se irá a trabajar con Erza, escuchamos voces adentro y entonces al entrar veo a un muchacho de cabellos rosados que la acompaña.

—Hola -Nos saluda con mucha informalidad, no estoy acostumbrada a tratar así a mi jefe.

— Es ella -Le dice la rubia al peli rosa. Él se levanta de su silla con una extraña elegancia para tomar mi mano y besarla con suavidad.

— Es muy bella usted, nuestra modelo predilecta. -Me sonrojo sin remedio y entonces Gray le ofrece su mano inmediatamente para presentarse.

—Soy Gray Fullbuster -Dice con seriedad y entonces por alguna extraña razón siento tenso el ambiente.

 _ **Notas de autor:**_

 _Bien hermosuras, final del capítulo, espero que les haya gustado muchísimo. Contestando sus reviews:_

 _ **Seyram asakura:**_ _Hola! Me encanta que te encante, Gray quiere redimirse por todas sus culpas y en realidad le está viviendo aprecio a Juvia. Aquí apareció Natsu y bien ya empezaran los celos. En cuanto al drama ya lo tengo planeado solo disfrútalo. De hecho Gray se negó pensando lo mejor para ella y terminaron en la cama los dos. Lo del papá de Gray poco a poco se irá descubriendo, muchísimas gracias por tu review, por tus hermosas palabras, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Shiro-rq:**_ _Holisss me encanta que te encante todo, los celos los besos y espero que te haya gustado el lemmon, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **KassfromVenus:**_ _Holis! Me encanta que te encante, bien la escena de la bachata fue la seducción y ahora pues terminaron como terminaron gracias a eso, espero que te haya gustado mucho el CAP, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Lymar Vastya:**_ _Hola! El capítulo estuvo lleno de emociones, se quieren y se entienden, Erza está dispuesta a ayudar a Juvia por todo lo que hizo por su amigo. Ya llegó el primer rival en el amor y mira que Gray reaccionó mal ante su presencia. Bailando bachata con un profesor como él cualquiera aprende, Juvia solo quería, es demasiado inocente en ese aspecto como para sonar como bitch, ajajajaja se le hizo el milgrito a Gray y la disfruto. Espero que este CAP te haya gustado demasiado._ _te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Rirukasabe:**_ _Hola! Soy especialista en traer lo que no se espera , espero que este CAP te haya gustado mucho, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Gruviaforever:**_ _hola! Lamento la tardanza, adivinaste, si es Natsu. Gracias por tu review,_ _te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 **Le Fullbuster:** _Hola, me encanta que te emociones, que te llegue al corazón y espero en serio que te haya gustado mucho._ _te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Natt Night:**_ _Hola! Ya sabes que me encanta que te encante, y bueno en este CAP se resolvió la pregunta del millón, el caso de su padre Gray no dejará que se quede impune, va a luchar por él. Quiero un Gray rico que me mantenga, no quiero trabajar, mis hermanos no me van a mantener. Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya encantado el CAP,_ _te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Airyz00:**_ _Hola! Sí, Gray le dijo que si pero termino cediendo ante ella, las cosas definitivamente si van mejorando para los dos y bueno ya que Erza y Lucy pueden ayudar, ellas deben hacer todo lo posible. Tenías razón, Natsu se convertirá en su rival, pero a Juvia ya le está palpitando el corazón por una persona. Exacto, nuestro Silver no hubiera dejado a su pequeño a su suerte, fue un giro inesperado. Este fic siempre hago los caps más corticos, lo he notado y me encanta que te encante, gracias por tu review._ _te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, chau._


	12. Gotas nuevas

**GRAY.**

Está enojada, lo sé, está cruzada de brazos mientras golpea el piso en repetidas ocasiones con su pie, sus mejillas rojas me agradan, pero eso es lo menos importante ahora, yo también estoy completamente molesto por su reacción, todo este tiempo he intentado protegerla y cree que no quiero que surja en este mundo, no se en qué diablos estaba pensando cuando la apoyé para que recibiera el trabajo.

— Puedo cuidarme sola -Me dice en el momento que Lucy va por la hoja que ha salido en la impresora a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros y nos ha dejado a solas.

— Eso parecía cuando te estabas dejando endulzar el oido por ese idiota. -Resoplo para ver cómo abre sus ojos azules totalmente sorprendida y con todas las ganas de refutarme.

— ¿Endulzando? Solo me dijo que era su nueva musa y que íbamos a trabajar muy bien juntos. -Y recordar esas palabras me hace enojarme mucho más.

— A todas les debe decir que son su musa y tú sonriéndole como una tonta.

— ¿Crees que tengo cuatro años? Estoy bastante grandecita para conocer hombres y para identificar sus intenciones -Mi mano se hace un puño y trato de calmarme, no entiendo porque razón estoy tan alterado, pero en realidad no voy a permitir que ella se involucre con ese idiota, ¡Va a ser su fotógrafo! El que va a pasar horas enteras con ella, el que va a sacar sus facetas más salvajes y encantadoras, aquel que va a capturar algo que simplemente ella guarda en su interior y lo peor de todo esto es que no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, porque Juvia está a punto de firmar ese estúpido contrato.

— Fuiste demasiado grosero, ¿Cómo se te atrevió decirle, " _Musa esta_ " acompañándolo con ese gesto obsceno, eres un troglodita. -Lo dije sin pensar, lo acepto, pero me exploté cuando parecía tener tanta confianza con Juvia. Conozco mejor que nadie las técnicas para llevar a una chica a la cama, solo intento protegerla, no quiero que nadie le rompa el corazón y nuestra pequeña conversación se corta de repente al ver que esa rubia se acerca a nosotros.

— Bien, acá está el nuevo contrato, en las nuevas cláusulas se expresa claramente que Juvia no hará desnudos, se especifica la remuneración por cada trabajo que realicé con nosotros y también las horas a trabajar. Este es un contrato de confidencialidad, no puedes revelar nada de lo que hagamos acá a ninguna persona y mucho más si es de la competencia porque te traerá graves consecuencias…No sé si tengas alguna pregunta. -Juvia levanta sus mano para tomar el contrato, pero yo soy más rápido, lo cojo en mis manos para leerlo hasta entre líneas, no puedo confiar del todo en esa rubia y es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Al terminar de leer veo que sus mejillas están rojas, está sumamente enojada, pero quiero aclararle que no hago nada de esto por molestarla, quiero asegurarme que no le hagan daño, de que todo quede especificado y que pueda cumplir sus funciones sin ningún problema.

— Quisiera también que se considerará la enfermedad de Juvia en este papel.

— ¿Crees que no puedo hacer mi trabajo correctamente por estar enferma? -Juvia me confronta y sé que Lucy ya notó la tensión entre los dos, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan terca? Estoy frustrado, enojado, es su vida, lo sé, pero si piensa que voy a dejar que se vaya con ese idiota peli rosado está muy equivocada, ¿Pero por qué estoy pensando en Natsu en este momento? Es la segunda modificación que hago en el contrato, tengo que concentrarme en eso.

— No, tienes grandes capacidades para trabajar, pero no quiero que tus permisos para asistir a todos los procesos del tratamiento te lleguen a perjudicar.

— No te preocupes, Juvia. Gray tiene toda la razón, ya lo pongo en el contrato, no te haré firmar nada en lo que no estés de acuerdo. -Lucy se centra en el computador y le regaló una mirada a Juvia diciéndole que yo siempre tengo la razón, este es mi entorno, conozco cada cláusula, cada punto, yo también he firmado y he hecho muchos contratos en mi vida y aunque nunca engañé a nadie, las experiencias me han enseñado que debo leer hasta las puntuaciones de lo que está consignado en los contratos.

— Solo quiero protegerte -Le susurró cruzado de brazos mientras muevo mi silla con ruedas y me encargo de ver la decoración de la oficina, claramente es una casa de modas, es bastante hermoso, artístico y original, solo espero que Juvia disfrute trabajar aquí.

Miro mi reloj y entonces se que ya se me hizo tarde para mi cita, debo salir ya, aunque no quiero dejarla sola en este lugar y mucho menos con ese fotógrafo. Juvia tiene su carácter, pero debe regirse a lo que yo le diga porque solo somos los dos en el mundo.

— ¿Así te parece? -Lucy me muestra su computador y yo asiento, sonrió al saber que ya me gusta el contrato y que ella puede firmarlo, vuelvo mi silla para verla a ella.

— Si no estás segura no tienes porque firmar. -Le susurró sabiendo que el que más tiene inseguridad sobre esto soy yo, ella está bastante emocionada por empezar a trabajar y sentirse útil, disfrutar de la vida y vivir nuevas experiencias.

— Me gusta este lugar, estoy segura. -El tono de agresividad por su parte ha disminuido drásticamente y entonces me acerco a ella.

— Bien, sé que lo vas a hacer perfectamente. -Ella sonríe y no puedo evitar que mis labios sigan un movimiento imitador, como si ella fuera mi espejo. No me gusta estar enojado con ella, no cuando nuestra relación es pacífica.

— Gracias. -Veo como Lucy trae la modificación de la otra modificación del contrato original, dejó que Juvia lo reciba esta vez, pero rápidamente me lo pasa a mi.

— Revísalo, eres mi representante. -Sonrío mientras tomo el papel entre mis dedos, mis ojos se deslizan del papel fugazmente al rostro de Juvia, sus ojos ya no tienen esa expresión a la defensiva, más bien lucen como dos resplandecientes estrellas. Me obligó a concentrarme y vuelvo mi mirada a la hoja de papel, leo cada palabra, frase y entre líneas, sonrió para enseguida pasárselo a Juvia.

— A mí me parece bien. -y entonces quiero preguntarle si está totalmente segura de esto, si desea que de ahora en adelante su rostro empiece a salir en objetos publicitarios, revistas y comerciales, que si realmente funciona este tiempo de prueba va a ser conocida por muchas personas, entre ellos hombres que pueden alejarla de mi y sí, ya entiendo que es lo que me está pasando, porque de repente me siento tan enojado e irritado, creo que empiezo a detestar que alguien más pueda encontrar en Juvia lo que yo hallé, su dulzura, su sentido del humor, su fortaleza al aferrarse a la vida, sus besos y su cuerpo que deben ser solo míos.

— Bien, entonces firmaré -muerdo mi labio inferior mientras solo puedo observar cómo ella estampa su firma en la línea continua, le entrega el papel a Lucy que prontamente sonríe y yo pasó toda la saliva que tengo en la boca tratando de calmar mis nervios.

— Tomaste una buena decisión, con tu ayuda sacaremos la empresa adelante. -Espero que traten bien a Juvia en este lugar, miro mi reloj y me levanto como si fuera un resorte de mi silla, ya se me ha hecho muy tarde y debo apresurarme si deseo conseguir ese sobre.

— Fue un gusto conocerla señorita Heartfilia, le encargó a Juvia. -la rubia sonríe y se da cuenta que no tengo el tiempo suficiente para brindar por el contrato de Juvia, entonces se levanta de su asiento para acomodarse su pequeña falda.

— Igualmente, lo acompaño a la puerta señor Fullbuster. -Los ojos de Juvia me persiguen, ella también se levanta y los tres caminamos a la puerta, veo la vista de la ciudad por medio de los grandes ventanales y entonces camino con algo de prisa al elevador para llamarlo.

— Olvidé mi bolso -Veo como Lucy se devuelve por unos segundos a su oficina y entonces toda mi atención se centra en los cabellos azules que se detienen frente a mí.

— Esfuérzate -Le digo, deseándole suerte en su primer día, ella sonríe sutilmente para asentirme con la cabeza como si fuera una pequeña niña, es tan inocente, en este instante el recuerdo de ese idiota peli rosa llega a mi cerebro y se siente como una fuerte patada en el estómago.

— Aléjate de ese idiota -No entiendo porque mi voz suena con un tono diferente al que deseo, soy consciente de que la he escuchado como si le estuviera dando una orden, ella abre sus ojos azules grandemente para luego bajar la mirada y asentir con la cabeza.

— Si eso es lo que quieres. -Dice dándose por vencida, como si el tema que estamos tratando ahora mismo no tuviera relevancia. Suspiro profundo y veo cómo Lucy nos alcanza, entonces las puertas del ascensor se abren y los tres entramos haciendo un silencio que solo es interrumpido por la típica música de elevador.

— Nosotras nos bajamos en el piso treinta -asiento para casi sentir como mis oídos se tapan debido a la velocidad de este artefacto, estaba acostumbrado a esto anteriormente cuando iba a la gran oficina de mi padre, pero ahora siento que me he vuelto más blando.

Los pisos que se muestran en la pantalla disminuyen rápidamente a medida que vamos bajando y entonces llegamos al lugar donde Juvia va a entrenarse como modelo. Lucy sale del pequeño lugar y solo entonces Juvia me mira, me siento completamente extraño, yo no quiero que se quede, pero no puedo decírselo o sería una mala persona siendo tropiezo en sus oportunidades.

— Nos vemos en casa -Dice y sin más sale del lugar, mi corazón se detiene un poco al pensar que es nuestro lugar, que solo somos los dos, que me aterra profundamente el camino que está tomando mis pensamientos con respecto a ella y lo que somos.

Las puertas se cierran frente a mí y perdido en mis pensamientos llego a la planta baja, reviso mi reloj y recuerdo que voy muy tarde, entonces sin perder el estilo apresuró mis pasos, salgo del edificio para encontrarme con el clima Neoyorkino, con sus calles llenas de ruido y tráfico lento.

Tomar un taxi es la mejor opción, desde que encontré a Erza me ha dado el dinero que necesito, así que luego me preocuparé por los gastos. Intentó tomar un taxi en más de tres ocasiones y entonces hago una anotación especial en mi mente al saber que necesito un teléfono urgente y un auto. Al quinto intento me subo en uno de los muchos taxis de la ciudad y le doy la dirección de aquel café en el que quede con esa persona. Pienso que solo hay una ventaja con que ella haya conseguido ese trabajo, no sabrá lo que hago en mis horas "laborales".

De repente mis pensamientos llegan a lo mismo, Natsu Dragneel, es como si el solo pronunciar su nombre fuera mierda en mi boca, lo detesto y espero que se aleje lo más posible de Juvia o verá de lo que soy capaz.

— ¿Dijo algo, señor? -Mis ojos se desvían al taxista que me observa a través del espejo frontal, niego con mi cabeza comprendiendo que estoy mascullando en voz alta. Debo calmarme, intento ver por la ventana para distraer mi mente. No es como si ese idiota pudiera sobrepasarme, como si fuera más interesante que yo o mucho más guapo. Sin embargo me molesta esa sonrisa y la manera tan confianzuda en la que se acercó a Juvia, de solo pensarlo mi sangre parece hervir.

Cierro los ojos fuertemente sabiendo que este no soy yo, no sé porque me está pasando esto, no entiendo del todo mi reacción, jamás me había pasado algo similar. Vuelvo los puños de mis manos al estado natural ya que me estaba lastimando los dedos, no tengo respuesta aparente para esta fase de mi vida, para este sentimiento. Juvia tiene la capacidad de trastornar hasta lo más pequeño, lo que se encuentra alojado en el lugar más recóndito de mi ser y no puedo dar solución, ella claramente es la causante de todo esto.

Al visualizar la cafetería, espero que el taxista se detenga para abrir la puerta, busco el dinero en mi bolsillo y le pago enseguida para salir. Camino al lugar mirando a todas partes, asegurándome de que nadie me siga, que no haya nada sospechosos en el ambiente. Al momento en el que compruebo que no hay nada de lo cual debo preocuparme, cruzo la puerta que está escondida bajo la protección de varias barras de acero que colocan en los edificios que se encuentran en reparación o construcción.

El lugar es pequeño por tanto no es difícil hallar al prometido de Erza en una de las mesas, camino prontamente al lugar y él me hace un gesto con la mano para que me acerque cuando me ve llegar.

— Hola, Jellal. -Lo saludo cuando estoy frente a él, no éramos muy cercanos, pero en este momento es el único al que puedo acudir en una situación así. Entonces nuevamente me siento lentamente en la silla y miro en todas las direcciones esperando que sea un lugar seguro.

— Hola, Gray. Es un gusto saber que estás bien. Tenía asuntos que arreglar por eso no había viajado a la ciudad.

— Está bien, ustedes no tenían la obligación de ayudarme, aún así gracias por preocuparse. Debo decir que estoy bien, que todo el tiempo estuve bien al lado de Juvia. -El peli azul asiente con una sonrisa de alivio para en seguida ofrecerme una bebida. Mientras hacemos el pedido esperamos pacientemente que el mesero se vaya para tener la confidencialidad y privacidad que necesitamos.

— Erza me habló sobre ella y su situación.

— Bien, ahora que sabes sobre su enfermedad. -Él me afirma con la cabeza. — Es urgente que comience su tratamiento.

— Diría que es muy tarde si seguimos esperando. -Es verdad, Juvia necesita empezar a combatir el cancer si es que quiere vivir.

— Entonces necesito que me hagas un segundo favor. Quiero que compres su apartamento ahora mismo. Debe recibir el tratamiento lo más pronto posible. -Jellal saca su agenda y empieza a escribir. Es una persona demasiado organizada y debe estar optimizando su tiempo lo mejor posible.

— Mañana mismo enviaré a alguien, me aseguraré que Juvia no sospeche. – El mesero vuelve con nuestra orden, miro entonces con atención el capuchino con ese delicioso muffin que ponen en la mesa. Enseguida veo cómo Jellal saca de su maletín un folio de hojas de considerable tamaño.

— La investigación me tomó más de cuatro días, intente filtrar la información lo más posible pero no quise pasar ningún detalle por alto, entonces estás son todas las empresas al que el proyecto de tu padre podían afectarle negativamente. -rápidamente tomó la carpeta para empezar a ojear, a la vista se puede ver aproximadamente quinientas hojas. No sé si en realidad pueda encontrar al culpable de todo esto.

— Hiciste un gran trabajo -Suspiro sabiendo que tengo una larga labor y que pueda que me meta en algo peligroso, pero juro que no descansaré hasta descubrir al asesino de mi padre, no dejaré de luchar ni un segundo hasta no conseguir limpiar su nombre y recuperar lo que me pertenece. Eso o me dejo de llamar Gray Fullbuster.

 **JUVIA**

Cada pasillo y área es toda una obra de arte, el edificio completo no le pertenece a la empresa, pero posee varios pisos y creo que ya me he perdido, no se en donde estoy. Solo puedo escuchar la inducción de Lucy mientras me maravillo con cada cosa que voy descubriendo. Es un lugar muy hermoso y la mayoría de empleados son jóvenes. Es un lugar simplemente precioso.

— Antes de empezar vas a tener unas pocas clases de etiqueta. -Veo los ojos chocolates de Lucy, nadie me dijo nada sobre eso.

— No es nada grave, te enseñarán como caminar elegantemente y a tener un poco más de glamour, recuerda que debes impactar a nuestros clientes con tu estilo único y particular. ¿Sabes? Lo he estado pensando muy bien, la ropa que nosotros los diseñadores hacemos es exclusiva y solo para mujeres delgadas. Claramente es una discriminación de nuestras clientes potenciales que pueden ser mujeres no tan elegantes, hermosas, que luchan cada día para sobrevivir al igual que tú y que no merecen estar fuera de un mundo tan hermoso como es la moda. -Es un pensamiento profundo, sonrió, ya entiendo porque me eligió a mí, soy la representación de las mujeres normales y si ese es mi trabajo lo haré perfectamente.

De un momento a otro la rubia saca su celular del bolsillo y cuando lee el mensaje que le acabaron de enviar frunce el ceño luciendo algo enojada.

— ¿Todo bien? -Me atrevo a preguntar. Ella asiente rápidamente con la cabeza mientras teclea en la pantalla de su celular.

— Sí, solo es el estupido de Natsu preguntando si Gray es tu novio. -Mis mejillas rápidamente se colorean, niego con la cabeza, pero luego recuerdo lo que pasó anoche y no sé que respuesta dar.

— Gray y yo…bueno, nosotros, no, en realidad solo somos amigos. -Digo sabiendo que es la realidad.

— Bien porque no descansaré hasta que salgas conmigo. -La voz del peli rosa tras de mí me hiela el cuerpo, ambas nos sorprendemos por su presencia y Lucy instantáneamente voltea sus ojos para ponerlos en blanco.

— ¿Qué haces acá? No molestes a mis colaboradores. -Lucy me toca de la espalda para empujarme suavemente e invitarme a seguir caminando, yo me sonrojo mucho más por lo que Natsu acaba de decir. ¿Salir con él? Acabamos de conocernos, no estoy segura si quiera de haber cruzado más de cuatro oraciones completas con él.

— No te la lleves, ilumina este lugar con su presencia. -Entramos a otra oficina y Lucy cierra la puerta mientras levanta unos cabellos de su frente con un suspiro al aire que acaba de lanzar. Claramente deja a Natsu por fuera y yo trato de que mis mejillas vuelvan a la normalidad.

— No le hagas caso, es altamente enamoradizo e igual de caprichoso a un niño de tres años. -Asiento con mi cabeza. La verdad no quiero que él me moleste o al menos que sea tan directo con sus proposiciones. Creo que lo más primordial es no tener problemas con el Fullbuster.

— Lo único que deseo es no tener problemas con Gray. -Ella sonríe para subir sus cejas y mirarme pícaramente.

— Entonces, tú y él si tienen una relación. -Niego con la cabeza rápidamente, en repetidas ocasiones. — No, nosotros solo somos amigos viviendo en un solo lugar. -Y esa explicación fue extra y me ha delatado aún más.

— Bien, entonces no te dejes intimidad por el idiota de Natsu. Lo conozco desde que somos bebes y realmente solo una persona desquiciada se metería con él por voluntad propia. -Sonrió y niego con la cabeza, no es como si en mis pocos días que me queden de vida me meta con un chico problemático o bueno no tengo derecho de decir eso cuando duermo con Gray Fullbuster.

— Parece que te enoja que él sea así. -Sus mejillas se enrojecen y niega con la cabeza, me da la espalda prontamente para buscar entre los estantes ropa.

— Natsu y yo somos buenos amigos, lo único que me molesta es que sea tan idiota. -Ladeo mi cabeza intentando entender sus palabras. Sin embargo, ella cambia el tema rápidamente.

— Quiero que te empieces a poner esta ropa. Debes irte acostumbrando y además algo de publicidad no nos haría mal. Debes ser como un seis, aunque con esa cadera eres como un diez. -Me mira intentando adivinar mi talla y efectivamente si soy diez en mis jeans, recibo la montaña de ropa que me ofrece pero entonces se que no puedo pagar por esto y antes de que pueda decir palabra ella me frena.

— Tómalo como cortesía, es de la temporada pasada, pero debemos hacer una renovación total de tu closet. -Miro mi cuerpo hacia abajo echándome un vistazo, lo que llevo pues no está tan mal, es más, es mi ropa favorita. — No digo que tú ropa este mal, pero quiero que empieces a hacer parte de la casa de modas, tener ese sentimiento de pertenencia hacia nosotros. -Dejo todo encima de la mesa cuando caminando con esfuerzo llego a ella, entonces veo una cantidad impresionante de zapatos y ella me dice que puedo llevarme los que yo quiera. No me siento bien con que me regalen las cosas.

— Soy tu jefa ahora y quiero que te lleves eso. -Su voz no es ruda pero entonces tomo eso como una orden, veo por las ventanas la hermosa vista, el sol y las personas que caminan lentamente por las calles. Me gusta la vida, quiero luchar por ella, quiero vencer el cancer.

.

.

.

Me bajo del taxi y camino al edificio, veo por las ventanas que la luces están apagadas y se me hace extraño ya que Gray ya debió haber llegado de su trabajo, son casi las diez, me quedé en la empresa porque estaban haciendo una prueba de campaña publicitaria, Lucy necesitaba ayuda con el diseño y la acomodación de las modelos con experiencia y fue un día genial.

Abro la puerta del edificio con los paquetes de ropa en mis manos, haciendo maromas y lo imposible porque nada se me caiga de las manos, me encuentro a Levy que va bajando las escaleras para salir a la calle. La saludo cordialmente y a veces, cuando la veo sin su pierna me duele el hecho de verla así, sí, sé que venció al cáncer pero este se llevó su pierna. Me lleno de miedo al pensar que si me someto a un tratamiento se lleve algo de mi, pero si dejo pasar el tiempo la leucemia me va a vencer y se va a llevar mi vida de todos modos.

— ¿Vas a salir? -ella asiente con su cabeza cuando me da un beso en la mejilla.

— Voy a comer pizza con Gajeel que me está esperando en La Nostra. -Afirmo con la cabeza sintiendo un alivio porque no salga sola a estas horas de la noche.

— ¿Tú de donde vienes? ¿Qué es todo eso? -Su curiosidad se manifiesta cuando levanta la ceja e intenta ver qué hay en todas las bolsas que tengo.

— Gray me ayudó a conseguir un trabajo, hoy fue mi primer día y me regalaron todo esto para lucirlo en los eventos. -Sonrió y entonces ella sonríe muy picara para picarme el ojo.

— Tienes que contármelo todo con té y galletas.

— Claro que si, cuando quieras. Mi trabajo es lo máximo.

— No quiero hablar sobre el trabajo, sino sobre lo tuyo con Gray. -Ella sonríe y se va de mi vista caminando lentamente, ¿Lo mío con Gray? ¿Cómo es que ella supo…? No, ese es un secreto de los dos. ¿Será que luzco diferente? ¿Me veré como una chica grande? Respiró profundo y abro la puerta de mi apartamento, sabiendo que es prácticamente imposible que sepa que le he entregado algo muy valioso para mi a ese tonto peli negro.

Cuando entro confirmó mis sospechas, Gray no está en casa. ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido? Entonces mi mente crea diferentes escenarios, escenas en las que puede estar participando y odio que mi mente lo primero que crea es que está con una chica. No entiendo porque me siento tan de mal humor si todo el día estuvo tan feliz.

Llevo todas las bolsas a la habitación y las meto en el armario, no sé dónde voy a poner todo eso porque no hay el suficiente espacio, pero hoy no va a ser porque estoy muy cansada como para ponerme a colgar y organizar, me quito todo, hasta ese molesto sostén y me acuesto en la cama sintiendo el descanso de mi cuerpo. Estiro mis pies y subo mis piernas en la pared mientras cierro los ojos intentando descansar.

Mis ojos se empiezan a cerrar por instinto después de algunos minutos, recuerdo mis compañeros de trabajo, todos fueron tan amables, pensé que las modelos serían odiosas por naturaleza, pero las chicas parecen muy amables.

— Estoy en casa. -Escucho como la puerta se abre y rápidamente busco mi pijama para ponérmela. Reviso el reloj, son casi las diez de la noche. Me va a escuchar.

— ¿Dónde estabas? -Me levantó de la cama y voy a su encuentro en el pequeño corredor. Lentamente se empieza a quitar su chaqueta hasta quitarse su camisa.

— Me quede hasta tarde en el trabajo, es cierre de mes y hay muchas cuentas que pagar y ordenar. No podía irme sin terminar todo el trabajo. -Frunzo el ceño, se que debo confiar en él pero perfectamente podía estar con una chica.

— ¿Ya comiste? -pregunto intentando cambiar de tema, él asiente y en menos de cinco segundos ya está en ropa interior andando por ahí.

— ¿Qué tal tu día? -Va caminando a la habitación rascándose el trasero, ese enorme y muy trabajado trasero que tiene. Se acuesta en la cama y se refriega con sus manos su frente tratando de descansar.

— Estuvo excelente, todos son muy buenas personas, el peli rosa no es tan malo como tú dices, hasta me invitó a salir. -Gray se sienta en la cama y se me queda viendo con su ceño totalmente fruncido.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Lo que escuchaste, dijo que se quería tomar un café o algo más fuerte conmigo. -Está notablemente enfadado, pero yo me hago la que no me doy cuenta y con inocencia me siento en la cama para empezar a alistarla e irme a dormir.

— ¿Qué se cree ese Maldito imbécil? Imagino que le dijiste que no, que le aclaraste que no te interesa salir con él.

— ¿Quién dijo que no me interesaba? -En realidad no me importa que él me invite a salir, solo quiero ver cómo reacciona Gray. Me acuesto en la cama y entonces siento como se sienta encima de mi, con fuerza me toma las manos para aprisionarlos contra el colchón.

— Creo que estás olvidando que tu cuerpo es mío. -Mi ceño se frunce sin poder entender nada de lo que está sucediendo, mi corazón se ha disparado y entonces Gray se apodera de una manera salvaje de mis labios.

Me asusta, está siendo muy rudo, es como si fuera un hombre totalmente diferente al que me hizo el amor ayer. De alguna manera no me aparto o discuto, fue mi idea ponerlo celoso, fui yo la única que nombró a Natsu.

Lentamente baja su mano sobre mi y la deja quieta encima de mi zona íntima, abro la boca un poco conmocionada porque esto está pasando de nuevo, porque no tengo la intención de pararlo, porque quiero que siga tocándome. — Solo mío, todo esto es mío. -Dice como si pudiera poseerme, como si fuera el dueño de mi cuerpo y quiero decirle que no soy un objeto al cual pueda poner bajo su propiedad, pero ya he perdido cualquier rastro de voluntad.

— Espera. -Le digo, cierro mis piernas porque está toqueteándome de una forma ruda y que me gusta, pero siento vergüenza por lo que estamos haciendo, por mi cuerpo, por todo.

— No, hasta que lo entiendas. -Me confunden sus palabras y siento cómo aparta su mano para subirme el vestido de mi pijama, no tengo sostén así que mis pechos quedan al descubierto y no dejamos de besarnos así, fuertemente, con muchas ganas de otro. Pongo mis manos aprisionando su cuello y su lengua juega con mi boca mientras su mano se mueve de un lado a otro en mi zona íntima produciéndome placer.

No puedo, no quiero, no deseo que Gray se vuelva una persona tan importante en mi vida, el tratamiento tiene alta probabilidad de que no funcione, sería terrible para ambos si entablamos una unión fuerte porque no me querré ir si esto sucede, pero vivir no está en mis manos. Suavemente muerde mi labio inferior para estirarlo y entonces siento como aparta la única prenda que cubre mi desnudez, mi braga se resbala por mis piernas y me sonrojo cuando veo su expresión.

— Ese idiota no te arrebatara de mi lado. -Niego con la cabeza, como si su afirmación se hubiera convertido en pregunta por algunos segundos. Él se concentra nuevamente en mi cuerpo, anoche era tan tierno y suave que ahora nada queda, se está comportando justamente como lo opuesto, pero mis niveles de placer han llegado a un punto máximo los cuales no llegaron anoche.

Baja su ropa interior, me toma del rostro para besarme y entonces escucho el sonido de una envoltura, después de ponerse lo que había en el paquete lentamente entra en mi, mira mi reacción como si estuviera pendiente de que nada malo suceda conmigo. Subo una de mis piernas encima de él y enseguida la otra imita a la primera. Entonces empieza a moverse en mi interior, los movimientos que hacen vibrar mi cuerpo y llevarlo lentamente a la gloria.

Se muy bien que yo empecé con esto, que quería probar el sexo con él, pero ahora me doy cuenta que era lo que deseábamos hace mucho, que realmente no siento solo un sentimiento de amistad por él, que no quiero sentir esto por él, no quiero tener ataduras, pero tampoco quiero que este momento se acabe nunca. Me hala y juntos quedamos sentados en la cama, observó sus ojos grises que tienen un destello de enojo, pero entonces sonrío y él levanta su ceja queriendo que le explique la situación.

Gray es demasiado manipulable y yo una mala persona por incitarlo a hacer esto, cierro los ojos y entonces respiró intentando encontrar un ritmo normal en mi cuerpo. Él se mueve frenéticamente dentro de mí y yo lo abrazo como si jamás quisiera que se fuera de mi lado. Los golpeteos en mi cuerpo hacen que mis pechos se muevan contra su piel, excitándome de una manera descomunal. Mis ojos se cierran soportando el placer y entonces cuando he acabado, caemos por gravedad a la cama, cansados, fatigados, con nuestra respiración a mil.

Él se deshace del condón usado y cuando vuelve a la cama me mira con un rastro de culpa, sonrío para decirle con este gesto que está bien, que lo disfruté, que también quería que sucediera. Se acuesta bajo las cobijas y lleva mi cabeza a su pecho, sí, no puedo evitar sentir está angustia en mi pecho, debo decirle que tenemos que seguir siendo amigos, que no debe existir nada más entre los dos.

— Gray -Susurro suavemente, lo hago de nuevo cuando no contesta y me doy cuenta que se ha quedado profundamente dormido. Será en otra ocasión.

.

.

.

 **GRAY.**

El sonido de un celular que timbra insistentemente llega a mis oídos para despertarme, no es el mío así que dejo que suene ya que no me quiero levantar de la cama, siento prontamente como ella se aleja de mi lado para atender la llamada, medio abro los ojos recordando que está desnuda y entonces le echo un vistazo. Su cuerpo es un deleite para mi, muerdo mi labio inferior cuando mis ojos se desvían por voluntad propia a su hermoso y gran trasero.

Me hago el dormido cuando mira hacia mí y entonces escuchó como contesta el teléfono.

— Sí, se está vendiendo, podríamos cuadrar una cita para que lo vea. -Se entonces que es Jellal o uno de sus empleados, que va a comprar el apartamento y que no le quedará otra opción que empezar con su tratamiento, no, no voy a dejar que Juvia se vaya así tenga que vender hasta mi propia alma para que ella se salve.

 _ **Notas de autor**_

 _Bien hermosuras, hasta aquí capítulo. Perdón por tardar tanto, pero cuando llegue de mi viaje me estampé las dos temporadas de Boku no hero todo de golpe y luego empecé a trabajar y ya no me quedó tiempo. Fairy se acabó y bien, no sé si ustedes desean que siga escribiendo. Llegue a pensar en un momento con depresión y desánimo que ya no tenía sentido, pero entonces no sé que piensen ustedes, por favor háganmelo saber._

 _ **Yoko Matsushi:**_ _Hola! Me encanta que te hayas emocionado, Gajeel debe proteger a su niña por eso quería matar a aquel que osara meterse con ella, pero Gray la quiere, solo para él. Vamos a ver qué sucede con este par, gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Kibiii:**_ _Hola! Me encanta que te encante, pues mira que Juvia fue la que hizo que todo eso pasara, ella y los celos de Gray hacen un gran equipo, espero que este CAP te haya gustado bastante, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, chau._

 _ **Gruviaforever:**_ _Hola! Awww me encanta que te encante, sí, sus corazones están gritando que se quieren, que muy probablemente se aman. Natsu quiere hacer todo lo posible por salir con ella, pero nuestro galán en cuestión no dejará que eso suceda. Aww lamento hacerte esperar demasiado, pero aquí estoy, espero que te haya gustado demasiado. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Le Fullbuster:**_ _Holis! Sí, llego el momento en el que Gray le robara la inocencia a Juvia y se la sigue robando, me encanta que te encante y espero que te haya gustado mucho el CAP, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, chau._

 _ **Seyram Asukara:**_ _Hola! Espero no haber deshonrado a mi vaca con el lemmon porque también es la primera vez que lo hago en versión Gray, a mí me gusta el Navia pero sabemos que el corazón de Juvia late por Gray. El drama ya está por venir con el tratamiento de Juvia. Espero que te encante este CAP, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, chau._

 _ **Lymar Vastya:**_ _Hola! Sí, Gray se esmeró para que todo fuera muy tierno entre los dos, porque quería hacer sentir bien a Juvia, todo el mundo se enteró, pero lo importante fue que se le hizo el milagrito con Juvia. Juvia fue demasiado inocente, está vez si se soltó un poco más. Los celos han tocado la puerta del corazón de Gray y que respuesta le dio a Juvia para que se diera cuenta que era solo de él. Espero que el CAP te haya gustado mucho, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Rirukasabe:**_ _Espero que esta notificación si te llegue y que te encante también el capítulo, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

 _ **Natt Night:**_ _Holis, claro que deseamos a un Gray atado a nuestra cama, pasan muchas cosas por mi mente de lo que le podría hacer. Sip, definitivamente ya se me está volviendo muy cliché poner a Lyon como el rival en el amor de Gray por eso quise variar y miren que tenemos acá, un Natsu caprichoso, feliz e impulsivo. Claro que si, debe ser demasiado vergonzoso que alguien más se entere de las relaciones y bueno la intimidad de uno, pero entonces Gajeel está siempre al rescate para salvar a su hermanita. Gray definitivamente no pudo dejar de pensar en su Juvia y en él cabeza de flama, pero al final se salió con la suya._

 _ **KuroNeko-chan0699:**_ _Hola! Perdóname por tardar tanto, me encanta tener una nueva lectora y no sabes cómo te agradezco que me dejes un review, espero que te encante este CAP, te mando un abrazo y un beso psicológico, bye._

 _ **Shamtal:**_ _Holis, me encanta que te encante, eres bienvenida en cada uno de mis fics, puedes pasar y entretenerte horas con ellos. Espero que el CAP te guste demasiado, bye._


End file.
